Creando nuevos recuerdos
by Resa J.E
Summary: La rebelion nos ha dejado con heridas no solo fisicas tambien espirituales que nos han creado recuerdos dolorosos, es momento de crear nuevos recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol entro por la ventana, me levante de la cama con pesadez pues ya no podía seguir en ella las pesadillas seguían acechándome cada noche si dormía dos horas era mucho decir pues las imágenes de mutos, niños mutilados y charlajos con las voces de Prim, Cinna, Gale, mi madre, incluso la de Peeta. Me vestí y baje a la cocina rebusque en la alacena buscando algo para picar era bastante temprano y seguramente Sae aun seguía dormida, cuando por fin encontré algo que comer me dirigí a la sala me acomode en uno de los sillones y en silencio me comí las galletas que Peeta me había dado un día atrás. Mire por la ventana pensando en él, en si el ya había logrado superar los sueños que tenia _"Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte"_ me dijo una vez, suspire probablemente ya no soñaba con ello, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y me quede dormida pronto un sueño me alcanzo.

Me despertó el olor a pan recién horneado que provenía de la cocina, me estire y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que alguien me había cubierto con una frazada, camine hacia la cocina y conforme lo hacía el olor a comida me embriago, olía delicioso esta vez parecía que Sae se había lucido con el desayuno pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina y me encontré a Peeta cocinando. Me quede de pie en el umbral observándolo como servía cuidadosamente el desayuno en los platos que tenia a un lado, se veía muy concentrado igual que cuando pintaba no se percato de mi presencia hasta que se volteo para colocar los platos sobre la mesa la cual estaba cuidadosamente arreglada el florero en ella se encontraba lleno de un ramillete de primroses y dientes de león a un lado había una bandeja con galletas, también en se encontraba una cesta con hogazas de pan todo parecía recién hecho.

-Me ganaste- dijo con una sonrisa cuando me vio

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que logre articular

-Sí, que me ganaste cuando llegue te encontré dormida en el sofá la mañana seguía fresca y por eso te tape, mi idea era levantarte y sorprenderte con el desayuno

-Pues vaya que me sorprendiste, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, creí que eras Sae- me dirigí a la mesa y me senté en la silla frente a la suya donde el había dispuesto mi plato, el se sentó y me sonrió de una forma que me quito el aliento.

- Sae me aviso que no podía venir porque tenía que ir al Quemador a preparar grandes cantidades de comida para ir a dejar a los que están ayudando a la reconstrucción, así que me dejo los ingredientes y me dijo donde escondías la llave de tu casa.-No le pude contestar pues tenía la boca llena, así que solo asentí.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?- dijo acercando a mi taza la tetera humeante- Es chocolate caliente.

-Sí, claro- dije acercándole mi taza- ¿Cómo consiguió Sae chocolate?

-No lo consiguió ella, lo conseguí yo, antes de venir un recuerdo me vino a la mente, uno donde tú estabas probando el chocolate caliente y se veia que te gustaba así que…

-Así que decidiste comprar chocolate para hacerlo y comprobar si el recuerdo era real o no- Peeta se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza- Pues déjame decirte que es real, desde la primera vez que probé el chocolate este me gusto.

Su rostro se iluminó y el desayuno prosiguió tranquilamente, hablamos de cosas sin sentido y en cuanto terminamos ambos lavamos los platos el lavaba yo secaba justo cuando estábamos terminando Peeta decidió empezar un juego sin avisarme.

-Hey Katniss- deje el plato en el trinchador y voltee a ver qué era lo que quería, de pronto sentí como me mojo y me lleno de espuma la cara, lo escuchaba reírse y en cuanto me limpie la cara llego mi turno de mojarlo, pronto ambos estábamos empapados tan cubiertos de espuma que sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara caímos al piso riéndonos, abrazándonos yo encima de él, cuando paramos de reír no nos separamos me quede recostada sobre su pecho justo como antes en silencio.

-Katniss,-dijo de pronto rompiendo aquel silencio- deberíamos limpiar todo este desorden y cambiarnos de ropa si no queremos enfermar.

No me quería separar de su lado pero tenía razón nos pusimos de pie y limpiamos lo más que pudimos el desastre que habíamos creado en la cocina, el fue a su casa para poder cambiarse y yo subí a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aquella mañana agradecí que Sae no hubiese podido llevarme el desayuno y que el olor a pan recién horneado me hubiese despertado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hay que recordar que los personajes son propiedad de Suzzane Collins y que uno solo se divierte con ellos._

* * *

Pasado unos días las cosas entre Peeta y yo iban mejorando, en ocasiones nos pasábamos el día en mi casa y en otras en la suya, Haymitch venía de vez en cuando y pasaba un rato con nosotros para después irse a su casa y emborracharse él solo. Cuando llegaba la noche cada uno se iba a dormir a su casa, esa era la rutina. Había veces en la noche cuando me despertaba gritando por una pesadilla que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Peeta estuviese acostado a un lado mío, no sabía hasta que punto lo necesitaba a mi lado pero las cosas aun no llegaban hasta ese punto.

Aquella noche me desperté después de una pesadilla en la que Prim y Rue eran las que me mataban, me levante de la cama y fui al baño a mojarme la cara me mire en el espejo, la guerra definitivamente cambiaba a las personas no solo por dentro sino también por fuera ya no era la misma que el día en que Prim fue elegida como tributo y yo me ofrecí como voluntaria, no era la misma de la cueva o la de la gira de la victoria y distaba mucho de ser la chica de la arena del vasallaje, mire mis brazos llenos de cicatrices, cicatrices que a pesar de ser externas también eran internas suspire, salí del baño y comencé a deambular por la casa a oscuras, no sabía qué hora era y la verdad no era algo que me importara pues estaba claro que tardaría mucho para que el sueño viniera de nuevo por mí, de alguna manera llegue al cuarto que Prim había escogido para dormir cuando nos cambiamos a la aldea de los vencedores, seguía tal y como ella lo había dejado antes de que huyeran de los bombardeos, se encontraba un poco desordenada no habían tenido tiempo de llevarse nada y justo ahí sobre un sillón se encontraba un roído peluche que su padre había intercambiado en el Quemador por unas cuantas ardillas cuando Prim tenía apenas tres años, no recordaba mucho pero desde que papa se lo dio cada vez que ella estaba triste o asustada lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras papá la cargaba en su regazo y le cantaba. La ola de recuerdos era inmensa así que solo me limite a coger aquel peluche y salí del cuarto, me dirigí a la entrada principal y salí al jardín, la noche era fría pero no me importo, me senté en el suelo y abrace al peluche contra mi deje que las lagrimas cayeran silenciosamente mientras mi única luz era la de la luna iluminando los primroses que Peeta había plantado.

No supe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero de pronto una luz en una ventana me hizo salir de mi trance, era la casa de Peeta, su habitación, no supe cuanto tiempo llevaba encendida pero se veía claramente que la persona dentro de ella se encontraba despierta, me levante pesadamente del piso y me dirigí hacia la casa, cuando estuve frente a la puerta dude en tocar sin embargo lo hice, en cuanto escuche el sonido del timbre me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero justo cuando bajaba las escaleras escuche su voz.

-¿Katniss?- me tomo por los hombros y me hizo voltear hacia él- ¿Katniss, estas bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?-Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que tire el peluche al piso para poder abrazar a Peeta y que estaba llorando sobre su hombro, de pronto me sentí débil y todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que escuche fue su voz como un eco llamándome.

Me desperté sintiéndome desorientada, mire lentamente la habitación en la que me encontraba y pronto descubrí que no era la mía sino la de Peeta, me di la vuelta sobre la cama y sobre una silla estaba el peluche, recordé lo que había sucedido durante la noche y me ruboricé al recordar el aspecto que tenia Peeta cuando abrió la puerta, no tenia playera y a mi parecer se veía endemoniadamente sexi con el cabello a medio despeinar, no pude hacer mi imaginación volar pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo con un toque de entusiasmo, llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida la cual dejo sobre la mesa de noche

-Bien, perdón por despertarte anoche- comenté mientras me sentaba en la cama

-No te preocupes- me dijo tranquilamente mientras acomodaba una almohada para que me pudiera sentar- De hecho estaba despierto- una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro- Debo decir que me pareciste una pequeña niña asustada con su peluche cuando abrí la puerta, aunque después me asustaste cuando perdiste el conocimiento en mis brazos.

-Lo siento- me sentía avergonzada no solo por haberme desvanecido en sus brazos sino también porque me vio con el peluche- Era de Prim- me miro con suspicacia- El peluche era de Prim, lo encontré en su habitación y después estuve un buen rato en el patio abrazándolo hasta que vi la luz de tu habitación prendida…

-Ya, el médico dijo que tenias que guardar reposo y que tenias que alimentarte bien…

-¿El médico?

-Te tenían que revisar, me preocupo que así de repente te desmayaras, así que cuando te subí a mi cuarto llame a uno de los médicos que se encuentran por el distrito y después de darme varias indicaciones y alguna vitaminas que debes tomar me quede aquí contigo para cuidarte.

- Gracias

-Así que señorita tiene que comerse todo lo que le traigo y tomarse las vitaminas sin rechistar- asentí, la charola estaba repleta de pan de dulce y algunas hogazas también tenía fruta y huevo, todo olía deliciosamente, sobretodo el pan que se notaba recién hecho, no supe la razón pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrute del desayuno aunque probablemente era por la compañía o tal vez era porque a pesar de que Snow cambio sus recuerdos mi chico del pan seguía preocupándose por mí. Aquella mañana me sentí feliz y en cuanto termine de desayunar y me tome las vitaminas Peeta hizo a un lado la charola y se sentó a mi lado me abrazo y me embriague con el aroma a pan que su ropa emanaba.

* * *

**_Hola chico/as gracias por los reviews espero les haya gustado este capitulo, perdon por subir hasta hoy pero estaba en examenes finales del cuatri, pero aqui esta y la historia sigue... espero sus criticas, quejas sugerencias etc ..._**

**_ Los quiero xx Resa_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hace dos días que Peeta me tiene "secuestrada" en su recámara y de manera extraña este "secuestro" me gusta ya que mi secuestrador a pesar de que no se queda a dormir conmigo procura estar todo el tiempo conmigo, aunque se desaparece de vez en cuando para hacer la comida y preparar pan, además ha tenido que ir con Sae y decirle que en unos cuantos días no podre cazar porque estoy enferma y a pesar de que ella se ofreció para cuidarme él le dijo que no se preocupara que él podía cuidarme en estos días, también fue a mi casa y trajo ropa limpia.

Hace unas cuantas horas que está abajo pues escucho el ruido en la cocina antes de bajar saco un vestido de la maleta que trajo de mi casa y me pidió que me lo pusiera yo lo mire con algo de desconcierto pero cuando él me sonrió y me dijo un por favor de manera inocente accedí. Me metí a bañar y cuando salí me lo coloqué, era uno de los diseños de Cinna el cual me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, solo lo use una vez y no volví a usarlo en otra ocasión aquella vez no pude notar lo lindo que era con ese lindo degradado pues la parte de arriba de este era de color turquesa el cual iba aclarando conforme bajaba hasta llegar a la rodilla donde el color era blanco, los zapatos eran bajos del mismo color que el inicio del degradado. El vestido no tenia mangas solo tenía dos tirantes colocados sobre mis hombros, me mire en el espejo con mi cabello suelto y mis brazos al descubierto, cuando Cinna me regalo el vestido no tenia esas cicatrices en mis brazos, no quería mostrarlas y busque entre mi ropa un suéter que combinara con el vestido pero de los dos que Peeta había traído ninguno quedaba bien, al verme de nuevo en el espejo detrás mío pude distinguir el armario de mi secuestrador y una idea cruzo por mi mente. Pronto me halle buscando un suéter dentro de su armario y no tarde en encontrarlo, blanco recuerdo haberlo visto con el puesto, sus ojos se veían más claros con ese color y no solo eso podía notar que el brillo que siempre tenían resaltaba aun más. Lo estruje contra mi embriagándome del olor que este desprendía, parecía que por más que lavara su ropa esta tendría siempre ese característico olor a pan recién horneado me lo coloqué y baje a la cocina, al llegar note una canasta llena de pan y frutas sobre la mesa, Peeta estaba sentado en una silla se veía cansado tanto que no noto mi llegada.

-¿Peeta?- pregunte logrando que diera un salto sobre su asiento volteo a verme y pude distinguir la confusión en su mirada - ¿Te encuentras bien?- no contesto solo extendió sus brazos hacia mí, por un momento me sentí fatal pues dude de su reacción sin embargo a pesar de mi duda me acerque a él.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese suéter?- pregunto mientras sostenía mis manos entre las suyas.

-De tu closet… lo siento

-No te preocupes, te ves linda…más que eso hermosa

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a la pradera, Peeta tenía preparado un picnic para nosotros a pesar de que se seguía viendo cansado se negó a que nos quedáramos, fue una tarde agradable justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo Peeta tenía su cabeza sobre mi regazo y dije algo que jamás pensé que sería capaz de decir, ya lo había escuchado antes pero no era mi voz la que lo decía.

-Ojala pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en él para siempre.-Peeta que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió inmediatamente y me miro.

-Te dije lo mismo en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento ¿Real o no?

-Real, y te dije que podías hacerlo ¿Real o no?- calle esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Regresemos a casa.

Durante el trayecto de regreso ninguno de los dos hablo, nos limitamos a caminar en silencio solo podíamos escuchar los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Para cuando llegamos tuve la ligera sensación de que mi secuestro había terminado, estaba a punto de irme a mi casa cuando la mano de Peeta atrapo la mía, sin palabras me jalo hacia él y me abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al separarnos nuestras manos no se separaron, salimos de la cocina y Peeta apago la luz subimos las escaleras a oscuras hasta llegar a su habitación, mi acompañante se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo me quede de pie frente a él quien me jalo hacia sí y recargo su cabeza en mi abdomen, logre soltar nuestras manos y comencé a acariciarle el cabello pronto comencé a escuchar unos sollozos, sus sollozos.

-Katniss…-su voz era un murmullo

-Dime…te escucho.- levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-Te necesito, pero tengo miedo- sus brazos subieron a mi cintura y me estrecharon con fuerza.

- Nada malo me pasara…- movió de forma negativa su cabeza.

-Ya no soy el mismo puedo perder el control y herirte…

-No es así se que no es así

-Ya lo intente una vez…y podría volver a pasar- en ese punto mis lagrimas luchaban por salir- Katniss esta mañana antes de que bajaras tuve un recuerdo, uno brillante, me convencí a mi mismo de que era mentira…

-¿Qué era?¿Que hacia?

-La primera arena tenía una herida en la pierna que me hizo Cato, me intentabas meter al lago para ahogarme…- no espere su pregunta.

-No real, no te pude acercar al lago nos quedamos en la orilla y te limpie la herida jamás intente ahogarte.

-Cuando me viene un recuerdo brillante, cuando acaba me siento cansado, no sé cómo pero malgasta mis energías-ahora entendía porque se veía cansado cuando lo encontré en la cocina esta mañana.

-Recuéstate, intenta dormir un poco- lo hizo y yo vi esa acción como mi retirada.

-No te vayas quédate conmigo, como antes, cuando dormíamos juntos.

Aquella noche la cama no se destendio, ni siquiera nos preocupamos por ponernos una pijama nos acostamos y nos tendimos la mano sin embargo ese contacto no fue suficiente pues Peeta me abrazo justo antes de que sucumbiéramos al sueño levanto mi cara y me pregunto.

-Sientes algo verdadero por mí, ya no es actuación como antes ¿real o no?- no dude al contestar

-Real, podemos congelar este momento…

- Ahora mismo, aquí mismo y no lo dejemos ir.- y después así abrazados sucumbimos al sueño.

* * *

_**¿Que tal gente linda? muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews tienen razon al decir que Katniss en el rol de niña inocente y Peeta sin camisa da lugar a que la imagiancion vuele con buenos y pecaminosos pensamientos (no digamos malos...porque si lo vemos bien no son malos XD ) prometo que el capitulo anterior no sera el unico con un Peeta sin camisa ... espero sus reviews recuerden pueden dejar criticas constructivas, quejas y sugerencias gracias por leer, los quiero, los "veo" en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_** xx Resa**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaron Peeta y yo seguíamos durmiendo juntos a veces en su casa y a veces en la mía y había veces que no dormíamos juntos, esas veces eran cuando los falsos recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes Peeta ni siquiera me dejaba entrar a su casa se encerraba y no lo veía todo el día hasta la mañana siguiente cuando lo encontraba dormido en su cama aferrado a los cojines. Hoy no lo vi en todo el día, hoy fue uno de esos días. Intente ocupar mi mente en algo que me ayudara a olvidar las imágenes que me habían estado rondando desde que me desperté así que fui de caza.

El día era esplendido el sol se encontraba justo sobre mi cuando salí de casa, hacía calor y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, daba la impresión de que el mismo día se burlaba de mi, pues me hubiese gustado pasarlo con Peeta, cuando pase junto a su casa las ventanas se encontraban abiertas pero las cortinas estaban cerradas no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido dentro señal de que seguramente estaba en su recamara destrozando una almohada, suspire y seguí andando.

-Parece que la pasas mal cuando no estás con él preciosa- la voz de Haymitch me sorprendió pues no me había percatado que se encontraba asomado en una de las ventanas de su casa sosteniendo una botella vacia, a pesar de eso sonaba sobrio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- él sonríe y se quita de la ventana, cuando creo que me ha dejado sin respuesta lo veo salir de su casa con una botella la cual en esta ocasión estaba llena.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo hacia el lago?- su pregunta me sorprende pero acepto y comenzamos a andar.

-Haymitch responde mi pregunta ¿Qué te hace pensar que me la paso mal cuando no estoy con Peeta?

- A ver déjame pensar... o si ¿será por la forma en la que viste la casa cuando pasaste frente a ella?, o quizá ¿será por como suspiraste?...Preciosa han estado durmiendo juntos por varios días y…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno digamos que los he visto, dudo que se la pasen toda la noche platicando, o quizá ni siquiera platican…- Dejo la frase al aire, no lo comprendí hasta que pensé bien sus palabras y pude sentir como los colores subieron a mi rostro

-¡Haymitch! ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera eso?

- Bueno preciosa, después de todo, Panem entero lo pensó cuando se dijo que estabas embarazada, así que no soy el único.

En cuanto llegamos al lago nos sentamos frente a él, Haymitch abrió la botella que llevaba y comenzó a beber de ella.

-Creo que tienes razón- dije de pronto

-Normalmente la tengo pero dime ¿en que tengo razón ahora?

-En que ni viviendo cien vidas lo merecería, tienes razón Peeta ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, ha perdido a su familia, el Capitolio lo torturo y todo fue por mi culpa, debí de haber buscado la manera de morir en aquella arena quizá debí de haberme comido las jaulas de la noche y dejarlo ganar a él…

-¡Vaya! ¿En verdad crees que haya servido de algo?- lo escrute con la mirada- Yo no lo creo y aunque hubiese funcionado de una u otra manera la guerra hubiese estallado, y quizá el hubiese formado parte de ella.

Quizá Haymitch tenía razón, quizá no, sin embargo no podía estar segura aun así me sentía mal por todos los problemas que le ocasione a Peeta

-¿Sabes? quizá esta vez me haya equivocado, quizá si lo merezcas, solo que esta vez depende de ti demostrarlo, él ya lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo, por tu parte lo vienes haciendo desde el momento en que te diste cuenta de que sin él no podías, solo que hace falta que demuestres el porqué lo buscaste que demuestres que realmente lo sientes, que realmente lo necesitas.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque por muchos años he visto sufrir a las personas, yo mismo he sufrido, pero en lo que concierne a ustedes han sufrido más que cualquier otra persona, entre planes de los que no sabían que formaban parte…además si te lo digo es porque ambos son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia en años, porque los dos son como mis hijos…y porque esta vez no quiero tener razón al decirte que ni viviendo cien vidas lo merecerías quiero equivocarme.- señalo hacia atrás y lo vi ahí estaba Peeta observándonos- Creo que es momento de ir al Quemador a comprar más licor, esta es mi última botella y no quiero quedarme sin reservas, piensa lo que te dije muchacha.

Haymitch nunca me había hablado así antes pero era una confesión que distaba mucho de ser una mentira, tomaría en cuenta su consejo mientras se alejaba lo vi palmear la espalda de Peeta y me pareció que le dijo algo sin embargo yo no lo alcancé a escuchar.

-Hola- dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, te fui a buscar a tu casa pero no te encontré, supuse que estarías cazando y vine a buscarte, debo aceptar que me sorprendió verte platicando con Haymitch, ¿de qué hablaban?

- De cosas sin mucha importancia, me preguntaba cómo había estado.

-¿Y como estas?- pregunto con la vista fija al lago.

-Supongo que bien y ¿tu?- la verdad no tenía la menor idea de a donde llevaba la conversación pero no quería que se fuera.

-No me quejo…Katniss sabes nadar ¿real o no?

-Real, pero tú…- De pronto me quedo helada, pues lo veo que se quita la camiseta y los zapatos, intento no mirarlo pero el causa un efecto tipo imán sobre mí no puedo apartar la vista, me extiende la mano y me ayuda aponerme en pie, no sé cómo pero logro zafarme los zapatos y poco a poco caminamos hacia el agua.

-¿Me enseñas?- pregunta en el mismo tono inocente que hizo cuando eligió el vestido, rayos no podía decirle que no.

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana en el lago después de un rato de intentar enseñarle a nadar a Peeta nos pusimos a jugar con el agua cuando la tarde llego nosotros estábamos tumbados en la hierba, yo me encontraba recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Peeta ya que había insistido en que me pusiera su camisa.

-Prométeme que esta noche dormiremos juntos- solté de pronto sin saber que me había orillado a decirlo, algo me obligo a levantar la vista y mirarlo, en su rostro había una sonrisa que me quito el aliento.

-Lo prometo, esta noche y todas las que siguen…solo si tú prometes que ya no te culparas por lo que me paso.

-Lo prometo.

Son ese tipo de situaciones las que me hacen creer que realmente me espera algo mejor después de todo lo que he pasado, de pronto me viene a la mente la voz de Finnick diciéndome como se enamoro de _Annie "Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta"_ también paso así conmigo, después recuerdo la conversación entre Peeta y Gale, "_Ella elegirá a quien necesite para sobrevivir" _quizá no necesito vivir cien vidas para merecerme a Peeta, Haymitch tiene razón puedo usar esta vida para merecérmelo y para merecérmelo cien vidas más; hoy solo quiero disfrutar del momento.

* * *

_**Hola** **gente linda gracias por sus reviews! aqui les dejo este capitulo de Peeta sin camisa XD espero que les haya gustado, recuerden criticas construvctivas o destructivas , quejas y sugerencias en los reviews... **_

_**Los quiero. Resa xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Esta mañana cuando me desperté me invadió una sensación de tranquilidad al sentir los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura, era increíble el efecto que podía provocar en mi, daba la impresión de que hubiese dormido toda la noche aunque no fuese cierto, anoche me desperté dos veces la primera fue gritando y la segunda fue llorando, en ambas ocasiones los brazos de Peeta estuvieron ahí para confortarme y hacerme sentir segura justo como antes. Lo mire detenidamente, se veía tan tranquilo, como si el Capitolio nunca lo hubiese torturado, me pregunto si él seguirá teniendo pesadillas, supongo que sí pero sigo sin darme cuenta, le acaricio la mejilla y él se mueve sin embargo no se despierta así que continuo acariciando su cara, me doy cuenta de que sus facciones han cambiado atrás se han quedado aquellas facciones de adolescente que tenia durante la primera arena estoy consciente de que pudo haber cambiado durante la segunda pero la revolución lo hizo cambiar aun más, ahora a pesar de seguir siendo el rostro de mi chico del pan él se ve más maduro, seguramente yo también me veía más grande, en definitiva ambos habíamos cambiado físicamente. De pronto su mano toma la mía y abre los ojos.

-Buenos días- le digo de forma cariñosa

-Buenos días, ¿llevas mucho despierta? ¿Fue una pesadilla?- suena un poco preocupado.

-Hará unos diez minutos que me desperté, y no, no me despertó una pesadilla solo ya no pude seguir durmiendo.- él me abraza justo como lo hacía antes y yo dejo que el momento me llene.

-Voy a levantar la panadería de mi familia- suena decidido- Aun me queda dinero de los juegos y bueno creo que necesitaremos una forma de mantenernos.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero sabes que yo no sé hacer pan ¿Cómo te ayudare?

-Te enseñare a hacerlo

- Y ¿si soy un desastre?- lo veo sonreír, pero realmente me preocupa que sea un desastre.

-Pues ya veremos en que más puedes ayudar, quizá en el mostrador vendiéndolos.

-Tienes razón, también puedo seguir vendiendo lo que cazo en el quemador.

Peeta asintió, nos levantamos de la cama y bajamos a desayunar, después salimos a llevarle comida a Haymitch quien estaba ebrio como una cuba y cuando logramos que comiera algo fuimos a la plaza donde Peeta logro que le volvieran a dar la parte de terreno donde se había encontrado la panadería.

Después de firmar unos documentos y pagar por el uso de suelo y para que le trajeran los hornos que se usarían nos dirigimos a donde se supone que estaba la panadería, no tuve que mirarlo para saber que la imagen que teníamos frente a nosotros le provocaba tristeza, tomo su mano y la aprieto intentando hacerle saber que estoy con él.

Varias personas que conocemos vienen a ayudarnos, pronto tenemos los cimientos sin embargo la noche ha caído y decidimos que debemos descansar así que quedamos de vernos temprano al siguiente día para seguir con las labores.

En cuanto llegamos a casa estábamos cansados y hambrientos, así que mientras Peeta se duchaba yo busque que comer en la alacena solo encontré queso y unas hogazas de pan todavía había chocolate para hacer y mientras salía lo prepare, después fue mi turno de meterme a bañar, para cuando salí Peeta me esperaba en la cocina, yo corte el queso en trozos mientras que el tostaba el pan, lo compartimos y después nos subimos a dormir. Aquella noche me desperté sobresaltada después de un sueño en el que veía a Prim ser asesinada por Cato, no grite pero me levante de la cama, y mi acompañante lo pudo sentir pues se sentó y me abrazo recargando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –sonaba adormilado

-Eso creo…- sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Peeta me abrazo aun más fuerte y me acariciaba el cabello.

-Todo está bien,- comenzó mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas- solo son sueños ya nada malo nos puede pasar ni a nosotros ni a aquellos a quienes queremos tu y yo estamos bien, juntos vamos a salir adelante- yo asentí y después hice algo que venía deseando desde meses atrás, le tome la cara y lo bese, solo fue un roce entre nuestros labios, cuando me separe de él pude ver la confusión en su rostro me intente levantar de la cama intentando alejarme de él pero sus manos me detuvieron coloco una sobre mi cintura y la otra la llevo a mi rostro me atrajo hacia él y junto nuestros labios. Aquella hambre que sentí en la playa vuelve a aparecer y se comienza a apoderar de mi de tal forma que me dejo llevar por lo que siento, sin embargo la necesidad de aire nos obliga a separarnos, veo que él tiene las mejillas rojas y me sonríe, supongo que yo tengo las mejillas igual y de igual manera le sonrió, las lagrimas han quedado como algo efímero.

-Me amas ¿Real o no?- no tengo que pensarlo porque se la respuesta, quizá siempre la he sabido solo que no se atrevía a salir

-Real- su sonrisa se ensancha aun más me abraza y me besa de nuevo, aquella noche nos dejamos llevar por aquello que sentimos sin preocuparnos por nada más en ese momento solo somos nosotros dos.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda aqui dejando un chiqui capi :D mi mamá me ha puesto a hacer dulceros para sus pequeños que les dara el dia del niño asi que por eso no he escrito mucho el siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo mañana ya casi esta terminado, gracias por sus reviews muchisisisimas gracias, recuerden quejas sugerencias felicitaciones etc.. en reviews**_

_**Los quiero !**_

_**Resa xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ha pasado cerca de un mes y la panadería ya está terminada y en funcionamiento, las cosas entre Peeta y yo han mejorado él ha encontrado una manera de sobrellevar los falsos recuerdos aferrándose al respaldo de una silla al principio tenía por lo menos dos por día pero poco a poco han ido reduciendo ahora solo tiene dos por semana, decidimos mudarnos a mi casa, fue un poco difícil tomar la decisión de mudarnos a mi casa en primer lugar había no solo ropa de mi madre sino también de Prim tuve que llamar a mi mamá para preguntarle que hacía con su ropa ella me contesto que no la necesitaba que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y cuando le pregunte acerca de las pertenencias de Prim se quedo callada para después disculparse y decirme que yo decidiera lo mejor, intente hacerlo yo sola guardarlas en cajas e incluso en los viejos velices donde las habíamos transportado de la casa de la Veta, la ropa de mamá fue fácil de guardar por momentos me sentía nostálgica y tenía que hacer otra cosa para no ponerme a llorar, sin embargo al intentar guardar las cosas de Prim me fue imposible hacerlo pues cientos de recuerdos de mi patito me vinieron a la mente y las lagrimas que había logrado contener salieron nublándome completamente la vista y haciéndome sentar en el piso, Peeta no estaba en casa pues había ido a ver cómo iba la panadería el único que estaba ahí era Buttercup quien al verme en el piso llorando fue y se acurruco en mis piernas dando pequeños maullidos, cuando Peeta llego a casa y nos vio a los dos en el piso no tuvo que preguntar que nos ocurría se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos, a la mañana siguiente las cosas de mi madre y Prim ya no estaban cuando le pregunte que les había hecho un poco avergonzado me contesto que él se había encargado de guardarlas y llevarlas a su casa la cual mientras intentábamos averiguar que hacíamos con ella la usaríamos para guardar las cosas de mi familia y las pocas que él tenía de su familia. El día en que Peeta se mudo nos sorprendió que un Haymitch sobrio viniera a ayudarnos a acomodar la casa para que ambos estuviéramos cómodos, incluso me pareció verlo sonreír en repetidas ocasiones.

Esta mañana era el cumpleaños de Peeta pero él tuvo que ir a la panadería y yo por mi parte salí a cazar, había cazado apenas dos grasnos cuando logre vislumbrar a un ciervo, lo comencé a seguir y para cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca apunte y cayo, era perfecto tuve que ingeniármelas para poder llevarlo al Quemador, para cuando entre en el toda la gente se me quedaba viendo sorprendida por el festín que llevaba. Sae quedo encantada no solo con los dos grasnos sino también por el ciervo lo tuvimos que llevar a la parte trasera del Quemador para poderlo despellejar y cortarlo además de sacarle las viseras.

-Toma muchacha- dijo de pronto Sae extendiéndome un grasno y un pedazo del ciervo – Para que lo sorprendas hoy que es su cumpleaños.

-Gracias Sae pero es para que tú lo vendas, además puede que el grasno lo sepa hacer pero el ciervo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo prepararlo.

-Yo te enseño.

Al entrar Sae me dio diferentes especias y plantas además de unas cuantas verduras, me explico cómo prepararlo y el grado de calor en el que se tenía que cocer, antes de salir decidí buscar en aquel lugar algo que regalarle pero todo lo que veía me parecía insuficiente, él me había hecho regalos tan lindos como la perla o el relicario que colgaba de mi cuello con las fotos de mi madre, Prim y Gale, de pronto una idea cruzo por mi mente y salí del Quemador corriendo en dirección a la aldea de los vencedores, rogando por que Peeta aun no estuviese en casa.

Cuando llegue me alivie que él aun no llegara me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a preparar los grasnos y el ciervo tal y como me había dicho Sae, mientras se cocinaba primero llame a Haymitch para invitarlo a comer con nosotros y después subí al que se suponía que era mi cuarto el cual más bien era de Peeta y mío, busque en el armario una pequeña caja que sabía de antemano que mi madre había guardado, en ella había cientos de fotos de la familia y unas más recientes que Cinna había mandado a casa los cuales eran de los juegos los primeros y los segundos había fotos de los desfiles y de las entrevistas de las entrevistas de los segundos juegos había dos mías del impresionante cambio de vestuario, también había unas del tour de la victoria, e incluso unas que yo no había visto más que en televisión pues también estaban la de la sesión de fotos con los vestidos de novia, pero había una que buscaba en particular una para la que no había actuado, cuando la encontré me sentí aliviada, era la foto de mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete el primero que pase en la aldea de los vencedores aquella foto fue tomada por Effie fue en un momento en que no me importo lo que habíamos pasado en la arena fue un momento autentico en ella aparecíamos Peeta y yo riéndonos, recuerdo muy bien ese momento, el me había hecho un pastel y acabábamos de partirlo me había rehusado a morderlo así que Peeta embarro uno de sus dedos con merengue y me abrazo por la espalda e intento embarrarme la cara con el sin embargo no me dejaba todos estábamos atacados de la risa fue en ese momento que Effie tomo la foto, después de que la sacara me logro embarrar la mejilla así que yo junte nuestras mejillas y ambos quedamos con merengue en la cara también estaba esa foto pero para esa posamos por esa razón la que yo quería era la primera, en esa éramos auténticos me sorprendí al ver que había otra copia tome ambas fotos y una la corte al tamaño del dije. Abrí el relicario y mire las fotos dentro de él, definitivamente dejaría la de mama y Prim pero la de Gale…

-Es hora de decirte adiós…- digo en voz queda y saco su foto y la meto en la caja de las fotos, después meto la de Peeta y yo, la acaricio por un instante y cierro el relicario, entre las cosas del armario tengo un portarretratos, tomo la copia de la foto y la introduzco le pongo un moño y la bajo a la sala donde la coloco sobre la chimenea es la primera foto que coloco de los dos en aquel lugar. Peeta llega justo cuando estoy terminando de acomodar los platillos en el comedor, cuando entro en él se sorprendió al ver la forma en que lo había arreglado.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dije sonriente me acerque a él y lo abrace.

-Gracias…-dijo él mientras me respondía al abrazo- ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

-Sí, ¿a caso dudas de mi?

-No, pero me sorprende que no hayas quemado la cocina, después de la última vez…

-Hacer comida es muy diferente a hacer pan- ambos sonreíamos- Ven, te voy a enseñar algo.- Lo conduje a la sala donde le dije que intentara encontrar otro de sus regalos de cumpleaños, observo detenidamente la habitación y cuando lo encontró se acerco a él y lo tomo.

-Parecemos felices

-En ese momento lo fuimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Te intentaba embarrar merengue ¿real o no?

-Real, lo lograste.

-Gracias es muy lindo- se acerco lentamente a mí y me beso.

-Creo que es momento que la chimenea se llene de recuerdos nuestros, y que mejor que empezar con esa foto donde no posamos, donde somos nosotros.

Cuando Haymitch llego, los tres comimos, irónicamente Peeta había hecho un pastel de más el cual comimos, Haymitch saco otra foto y los dos tuvimos que insistir para sacarnos una donde también apareciera él, al final accedió, parecíamos una familia. Cuando Haymitch se fue a su casa yo lo acompañe a la puerta, el me abrazo y me agradeció por haberlo invitado.

-Quiero una copia de esa foto donde estamos los tres

-En cuanto las saque te la daré- el asintió y se dio la media vuelta antes de que se alejara lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara se volteo y me miro sonriente.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que esta vez, me este equivocando, pronto no tendrás que vivir cien años para merecerlo.-Sonreí para mis adentros y entre en la casa.

Cuando termine de escombrar la cocina, con ayuda de Peeta que se rehúso a quedarse sin hacer nada, subimos a la habitación para dormirnos.

-Gracias, por lo de hoy fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido.

-Te lo mereces, nos lo merecemos- lo abrace- Oh! Espera mira.- me saque el relicario del cuello y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo él puso sus manos en las mías.

-Katniss, ya sé que hay dentro de él

-¿Estás seguro?- sonreí y abrí el relicario, su cara se ilumino inmediatamente al ver que al lado de la foto de mi madre y Prim estaba nuestra foto, en esos momentos no necesitábamos de palabras, no besamos y la noche fue nuestra.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda gracias por sus reviews, lamento subir hasta ahorita pero por las fechas que en casa estan llenas de cumpleaños desde finales de abril hasta mediados de julio no habia podido hasta ahorita :) espero disfruten el capitulo pronto subire más, casi nos acercamos al final ...casi planeo hacer la historia de 13 capis...bueno ya saben quejas, sugerencias , criticas constructivas y no tanto en reviews **_

_**Los quiero! Resaxx **_


	7. Chapter 7

**La frase que aparece casi al final fue extraida de Sinsajo asi que es más de Suzanne Collins que mia pero la considere importante en esta parte de la historia. **

* * *

Las hojas de los arboles se han tornado a un color cobrizo, el viento hace que se caigan, la lluvia cae cada tarde, pronto llegara el invierno, llegara un nuevo año, un año distinto, porque Panem ha cambiado, no solo en su gobierno sino también sus personas, son diferentes, la guerra que se llevo a cabo cambio a todos.

Camino rumbo a la panadería donde ayudo a Peeta a atenderla aún es temprano pero sé que él está ahí siempre se levanta antes que yo para venir a abrir a los dos chicos que le ayudan, antes de salir me despierta y yo voy a cazar para después llevar las presas al Quemador y en cuanto salgo me dirijo con él, a mi lado pasan dos pequeños una niña con el cabello castaño atado en una trenza y un pequeño con el cabello un tanto rubio, vienen seguido a la panadería son hermanos, me saludan rápidamente de antemano sé que ya se les hizo tarde para la escuela, sonrío y a mi memoria vienen las palabras de Haymitch una tarde que paso a la panadería después de comprar licor, Peeta se encontraba acomodando el pan con pasas en una de las estanterías y los dos pequeños estaban pagando las galletas que habían comprado y cuando salieron Haymitch, que todo ese tiempo había estado eligiendo que pan de dulce comprar, se volteo con una sonrisa burlona hacia Peeta y a mí y nos dijo _" Si no fuera porque vivo en este distrito y los conozco, diría que esos dos pequeños son sus hijos, pues de espaldas se parecen a ustedes por el color de cabello" _ recuerdo que la reacción de ambos le causo mucha gracia a nuestro mentor quien al terminar de pagar salió diciendo cosas de nosotros que al menos a él le resultaban graciosas. Hasta aquel día no me había puesto a pensar acerca de tener hijos con Peeta, claro que había pensado el casarnos esta vez realmente lo quería, si lo hacíamos era porque ambos lo deseábamos no porque nos viéramos obligados pero en cuanto al asunto de hijos, era un tema el cual al menos a mí me hacía dudar pues tenía miedo de que algo malo les pasara, claro que sabía que él si quería tener o al menos antes de que el Capitolio lo secuestrara lo quería, a pesar de que nunca me lo dijo cuando el menciono en las entrevistas que estaba embarazada estaba consciente de que en el fondo él lo quería así, además vi la forma en que miraba la foto que Annie nos había enviado de su pequeño hijo, un nene que tenia la mirada de Finnick y el cual no dudaba que cuando creciera se parecería a su padre, la mirada de Peeta reflejaba cierta emoción. Siendo sincera conmigo misma era una de las páginas del libro, que estaba escribiendo como parte de mi terapia, que más me gustaba, al lado de la foto de Annie y el bebé, Peeta había pintado una imagen de Finnick sonriendo como si realmente siguiera vivo y su rostro reflejara lo orgulloso que se sentía de ser padre.

En cuanto llegue a la panadería comencé a ayudar a los chicos para el final del día Peeta se quedo un rato más terminando de preparar un pastel que le habían encargado para el mediodía de mañana, en cuanto termino y cerramos la panadería, nos dirigimos a casa, el aire era un tanto frio así que él me abrazo, el recuerdo de aquella mañana seguía rondando por mi cabeza pero no me atrevía a decir nada sin embargo no fue necesario pues él ya había notado que algo me pasaba.

-Katniss, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- intente sonar indiferente pero no pude

-Porque desde que llegaste en la mañana pareces un tanto distraída, ¿sucedió algo con tu madre?

-No, ella está bien- intente suprimir un suspiro pero falle de nuevo

-Si ella se encuentra bien ¿a que vino ese suspiro?- nada se le escapaba.

-Es que…es que…nada solo olvídalo- nos detuvimos y él me obligo a mirarlo a la cara esa era señal de que no lo olvidaría y que le tenía que decir lo que me pasaba- Es que esta mañana me encontré a aquellos pequeños que Haymitch dijo…tú sabes que dijo

-Claro que lo sé, pero no veo porque eso te tiene distraída

-Es solo que hasta esta mañana no lo había pensado- su rostro era impasible así que tuve que continuar- No me había imaginado a mí con hijos…siempre había dicho que no los tendría para evitarme la pena de ver como serian enviados a la arena, pero ahora que los juegos han sido eliminados, no sé…

-Al menos yo si los quiero, y más si tú eres la madre

-¿Nuestros?- pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Nuestros- contesto muy seguro con una sonrisa en el rostro, me tomo de la mano y continuamos caminando.

Peeta está dormido y yo lo observo, me empiezo a imaginar cómo serian nuestros hijos pero la única imagen que me viene a la mente es la de aquellos pequeños, me rio para mis adentros pues parece increíble que piense en tener hijos y más después de todo lo que sucedió pero las cosas han cambiado quizá tardare algunos años más en estar segura de tenerlos, quiero cerciorarme de que los juegos no volverán de que no tendré que verlos ir a la arena, no entiendo bien el porqué pero de pronto en mi mente aparece la imagen de aquel diente de león que vi un día después de que Peeta me arrojara el pan, sin embargo puedo notar que hay algo diferente en la imagen en ella están los dos niños sonriendo ella tiene los ojos del mismo color que los de Peeta, él tiene el mismo color de ojos que los míos, y de pronto todo encaja el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento, la promesa de que la vida puede continuar a pesar de nuestras pérdidas , que puede volver a ser buena, algo que solo Peeta puede darme y así con esa imagen sucumbo al sueño pensando _" En algunos años…" _

* * *

**_Hola gente linda! mil gracias por sus reviews, esta parte de la historia, digamos que no quede muy convencida si debia ponerla aqui o quiza más adelante, dejo en ustedes la sugerencia :) gracias por sus reviews y espero sus criticas de cualquier tipo y su sugerencia _**

**_los quiero xx Resa _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: recordemos que los personajes no son de mi propiedad yo solo juego con ellos y le di nombre al hijo de Annie y Finnick , todos son de Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

El frio ha llegado y el distrito se ha cubierto de nieve, las primroses se marchitaron y fue como si hubiese vuelto ver morir a mi patito aunque aún me queda la esperanza de que cada primavera regresara a mí. Poco a poco la chimenea ha dejado de tener espacio Peeta y yo la hemos llenado de fotos, hay una de nosotros dos cargando al pequeño Amos el hijo de Annie y Finnick, la foto con Haymitch del cumpleaños de Peeta, una mía que fue tomada por él cuando viajamos al Distrito cuatro frente al mar, una de ambos en el mismo lugar, incluso nos dimos el lujo de hacer un viaje express al Distrito once donde estoy retratada en los campos donde trabajaba Rue, en fin hay fotos en toda la casa, recuerdos que nos ayudan a pensar que a pesar de los tragos malos siempre hay tragos buenos.

Hoy es víspera de año nuevo, Peeta ha salido temprano de la panadería, pronto llegaran nuestros invitados, solo unos pocos amigos Annie con el pequeño Amos, Johanna, Effie, Haymitch, Venia, Flavius y Octavia por desgracia mi madre no puede venir hace unos cuantos días había llamado para excusarse por no poder venir pues tenía que hacer rondas esa noche, quizá fuera cierto quizá no, pero no quise averiguarlo sabia que esta víspera de año nuevo sería la más difícil de todas sería la primera sin Prim, me estoy terminando de arreglar, de pie frente al espejo solo miro mi reflejo parece algo irónico que estemos preparándonos para celebrar la entrada de un año nuevo pero quizá era lo que necesitábamos que este año terminara y diéramos paso a uno mejor a uno en el que por primera vez no habría Juegos del Hambre.

-Te ves hermosa- la voz de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos, a través del reflejo lo veo de pie en el marco de la puerta lleva un suéter color azul y un pantalón negro de vestir, me acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo.

-Tú te ves muy guapo

Bajamos al comedor y los invitados no tardan en llegar cenamos y cuando el año está a punto de entrar nuestros semblantes cambian de estar alegres a una cara de tristeza.

-¡Vamos celebremos porque todo termino!- dice Haymitch con un entusiasmo fingido

-Sí, si pensemos que a pesar de que muchos se fueron este año poco a poco han llegado pequeños rayos de luz ¿verdad bebé? – comenta Effie mientras le hace mimos al pequeño que Annie tiene sobre su regazo, un pequeño que sonríe cada vez que escucha a Effie hablar, tiene razón poco a poco llegaran rayos de luz, por primera vez la cuenta regresiva no causa angustia, por primera vez no significa una cuenta atrás para la matanza, por primera vez marca el comienzo de un año diferente, y ahí está el uno en la televisión pasan imágenes de todos los distritos del mismo Capitolio y cuando el cero aparece todos los distritos rompen en vítores y nosotros nos abrazamos puedo notar como algunas lagrimas se escapan involuntariamente aunque sé que este es el comienzo de algo mucho mejor.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda! muchisismas gracias por sus reviews, lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora pero este inicio de mes fue un poco ajetreado pues inicie cuatrimestre en la universidad y fue mi cumpleaños, me fui de viaje, celebre el dia de las madres y a pesar de llevar apenas dos semanas de escuela ya iba atrasada en las tareas, pero por fin me puse al corriente y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus reviews y bueno hablando de ellos espero dejen más ya saben igual acepto Criticas constructivas o destructivas(en estas ultimas no sean tan malos por favor) y sugerencias hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Los quiero! Resa xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste nos vemos más abajo._**

* * *

Un mes ha pasado, un mes desde que inicio el año, las cosas van viento en popa, en todo Panem se respira un aire tranquilo incluso mi relación con Peeta ha mejorado, increíblemente Haymitch se ha propuesto criar gansos según él es parte de una terapia para dejar el alcohol aunque Peeta y yo tenemos nuestras dudas, esta mañana no fui a la panadería decidí quedarme a limpiar un poco Peeta prometió llegar temprano para ayudarme así que no me esfuerzo, recuerdo que el foco de la lámpara de nuestra habitación se fundió así que con pesadumbre salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la de Peeta de la cual usamos el ático y el sótano como almacén y el resto es una casa de huéspedes.

El primer lugar a donde me dirijo es al ático supongo que ahí guardó los focos, empiezo a buscarlos cuando de pronto en una esquina algo cubierto por una sabana llama mi atención, me acerco y la quito, me sorprendo ante lo que encuentro no necesito mirarlo dos veces para saber que Cinna es quien lo ha creado esta sobre un maniquí y el cual está cubierto con plástico de tal forma que no se dañe, es simplemente hermoso con bordados y pedrería plateada en el corsé el cual tiene forma de corazón, la falda es de tul blanco ligeramente a perlado, llega hasta el piso, retiro el plástico que lo cubre, no puedo resistirme y me lo coloco, es hermoso y me queda a la medida, sé que es un vestido de novia a pesar de que no recuerdo habérmelo puesto para la sesión de fotos, como voy descalza el vestido se arrastra un poco no tanto para tropezarme pues está hecho casi a mi verdadera altura, justo debajo del maniquí hay dos cajas más abro una rectangular donde se encuentran unos lindos zapatos los cuales para mi sorpresa casi no tienen tacón y me elevan solo lo necesario para no pisar el vestido son del mismo color que el vestido y lleva el mismo tipo de bordado que el corsé, la siguiente caja de forma circular contiene el velo el cual es casi idéntico al que use para las entrevistas del Vasallaje a excepción de que este en lugar de perlas tiene unos magníficos bordados de sinsajos en el borde y esta sostenido sobre una tiara de perlas, como llevo mi cabello recogido en mi característica trenza no encuentro dificultades para colocármelo, justo en otra de las esquinas del ático hay un espejo roto de la parte de abajo sin embargo me acerco a él y admiro el trabajo de Cinna, el velo llega a cubrir mis brazos disimulando las cicatrices en el, me veo hermosa y después de mucho tiempo me doy el lujo de imaginarme casándome, me veo caminado hacia el Edificio de Justicia y ahí justo al final de las escaleras esta Peeta esperándome, llevando puesto el esmoquin que llevaba en las entrevistas.

-Vaya, veo que lo encontraste- la voz de Haymitch me sorprende y lo veo por el reflejo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Mmm… llegue cuando sacaste los zapatos- comenta y me doy cuenta de que una ligera sonrisa cruza su rostro- Cinna lo dejo aquí el mismo día que hicieron la sesión de fotos, de hecho Peeta fue quien lo eligió…

-Peeta ¿Por qué él elegiría un vestido de novia?- pregunto mientras me sigo viendo en el espejo

- Supongo que esperaba que en algún momento lo usaras, claro en algún momento de la boda que Snow les organizaría, después de que usaras el vestido que el público eligiera claro está, quizá durante la fiesta.

-¿Cómo me veo? Se sincero y no me contestes como si fuera Effie

-Pero si a Effie siempre le digo la verdad- dice en aire inocente

-Haymitch…- él sonríe me toma por los hombros y me hace voltear para quedar frente a él.

-Preciosa, más que eso, hermosa y sé que el día que lo uses de verdad vas estar radiante, porque ese día será el más feliz de toda tu vida, te casaras con ese chico que te hace tan feliz con tu diente de león y nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarte ese momento, un momento real, porque cuando ambos tomen esa decisión no será porque los obligaron sino porque ambos lo desean…

-Ese día… ¿tú me entregaras?- una sonrisa de las reales aparece en el rostro de mi mentor, incluso a pesar de que lo intenta disimular puedo ver que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que luchan por salir.

-Claro- contesta con toda seguridad, aunque después agrega- pero en cuanto lo haga le preguntare a tu diente de león si está seguro de lo que va a hacer

-¿Mi diente de león?

-Sí, el chico que te dio esperanza… el chico que quemo pan adrede para salvarte cuando morías de hambre, me parece que siempre te has referido a él como tú diente de león en la primavera.

-¿Cómo…?

-Larga historia, quizá algún día te la cuente ahora cámbiate, te espero abajo.

Mientras me cambio la ropa me pregunto cómo es que Haymitch sabe que así llamo de manera personal a Peeta y el porqué esta tan seguro que me casare con él, pensamiento que no me molesta en absoluto ya que realmente quiero que sea así. Estoy a punto de colocar el vestido sobre el maniquí cuando me percato de un sobre dentro de la caja del velo, lo tomo y puedo reconocer la letra de Cinna, sin embargo no puedo abrirla porque Haymitch me grita desde abajo que me apresure, así que guardo con cuidado el velo y los zapatos y coloco el vestido sobre el maniquí lo cubro con el plástico y después vuelvo a ponerle encima la sabana y bajo a la sala.

-Necesito unos focos ¿sabes donde los guardo Peeta?

- Si en el sótano, parece que estabas buscándolos en el lugar equivocado preciosa

-Si eso parece, pero si no hubiese subido quizá el vestido se quedaría ahí para siempre…

-¿Cómo que para siempre?

-Sí, supongo que Peeta no se acuerda de él- dije un poco triste sin embargo Haymitch rio ante mi comentario

-Claro que se acuerda, de hecho cuando lo ayude a traer las cosas de tu hermana y tu madre para acá él lo vio y lo recordó absolutamente todo, dijo que el recuerdo no era brillante, y le conteste "claro que no el Capitolio no sabía absolutamente nada de esto".-Haymitch se acerco a mí y me tomo el hombro- Katniss hija vi como lo miraba tenía una mirada llena de esperanza, la misma que tenía cuando te entrevistaban, la misma con la que te vio todos los juegos, se que espera que algún día lo uses.

Después de que encuentro los focos salimos de la casa y Haymitch se va al Quemador, el día pasa de forma tranquila aunque no puedo quitar de mi mente aquella imagen de Peeta y mía casándonos un año atrás lo iba a hacer para salvar a mi familia, a la suya y a él y la idea sonaba un tanto descabellada, pero ahora tenía todo el sentido, sacudo mi cabeza, definitivamente he cambiado, Peeta me ha cambiado, nunca creí verme de esta manera, enamorada, enamorada de verdad, siento como una sonrisa que antes consideraba tonta cruza por mi rostro, una sonrisa que solo sale cuando pienso en Peeta.

-¿Katniss?- se escucha la voz de mi chico del pan, justo como lo prometió ha llegado temprano

- En la cocina- y ahí está, mi diente de león en la primavera, sonriéndome después de un día de trabajo, me acerco a él y lo beso, un beso lleno de ternura que al parecer lo toma por sorpresa ya que normalmente es él quien me besa cuando llega de la panadería.

-Hoy pareces más feliz que de costumbre- comenta cuando nos separamos

-Lo estoy

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Mmm quizá te la diga si me ayudas a terminar de limpiar la cocina y las recamaras

- Tus deseos son ordenes…mi chica en llamas- contesta, robándome el aliento con su mirada.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la limpieza, cenamos y nos vamos a acostar, estamos un buen rato abrazados mi cabeza esta recargada sobre el pecho de Peeta quien ha deshecho la trenza de mi cabello y se encuentra acariciándolo.

-No me dijiste- comenta de pronto rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué no te dije?

-Él porque estabas tan feliz cuando llegue- me levanto recargándome en un codo, mi cabello cae de lado y el solo me observa

-Dime un día, un mes y una hora- él me mira intrigado- el que sea por favor

-Día 7, mes Mayo y la hora mediodía…Katniss ¿para qué es todo esto?

-Normalmente las cosas deberían ser al revés pero tú ya lo hiciste antes, debo agregar que por ese entonces Haymitch me dijo que te hubiese gustado hacerlo de otra manera…pero ahora es a nuestra manera, tú ya elegiste el día y el mes y la hora…

-Sigo sin entender- dice interrumpiéndome

- En el ático de tu casa hay un vestido para mi ¿real o no?

-Real, ¿Lo viste?

-Lo encontré por casualidad, y alguien me dijo que tú lo habías elegido

-Sí…creí…

-El 7 de Mayo, te veré en el Edificio de Justicia al mediodía, llevare puesto el vestido y veras que fue una buena elección

-Pero es un vestido de novia…- su rostro refleja estar entre esperanzado y confuso

-Lo sé y espero que tú seas el novio…- él se queda callado asimilando lo que estoy diciendo y de pronto parece que todo hace clic en su cabeza pues sonríe y me da un beso lleno de pasión

-Ese día ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunta cuando nos separamos con su frente recargada en la mía

- Si, solo si tú también aceptas casarte conmigo- contesto mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

-Siempre.- y nos sumimos en un mar de besos y caricias desenfrenadas, esta noche es mágica, no solo quedamos comprometidos, también por primera vez nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda! ¿que les parecio el capitulo? intente que fuera una proposicion por parte de Katniss aunque tambien Peeta hizo la pregunta, quedemos en un tipo de proposicion doble, en cuanto a que Haymitch sabe como se refiere Katniss de manera personal a Peeta y la carta de Cinna en la caja del velo pronto sabran de ambas cosas, mil gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior, bueno espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias etc de este capitulo, los "veo" en el siguiente **_

_**Los quiero! **_

_**Resa xx **_


	10. Chapter 10

La primavera ha llegado y con ella las primroses han vuelto a florecer, los campos y las praderas se han vuelto a teñir de colores vivos. Peeta y yo teníamos razón al dudar acerca de que Haymitch criaba gansos como terapia para dejar el alcohol, en cuanto llego el siguiente tren del Capitolio fue a comprar alcohol al por mayor tanto que esperaba que al menos estuviese sobrio el día de la boda. Aun recuerdo lo que nos dijo cuando le comunicamos acerca de nuestro compromiso, fue la mañana siguiente a que lo decidiéramos.

_Flashback _

_Desperté recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Peeta, nos encontrábamos cubiertos únicamente por una sabana, pronto el recuerdo de la noche anterior me abrumo, las caricias, los susurros, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo al igual que las mías recorriendo el suyo, a pesar de lo ocurrido pude sentir como me había ruborizado, levante la vista y me di cuenta de que él aun dormía y de que en su cara había una sonrisa._

_-Peeta…-dije en un susurro- mi dulce y tierno chico del pan, despierta dormilón_

_Sin embargo no dio señales de despertar así que comencé a jugar con su cabello, estuve así un buen rato hasta que una de sus manos atrapo la mía._

_-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con despertar de esta manera a tu lado- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados_

_-¿Esto es real o no?- pregunte y sus ojos se abrieron, logrando que nuestras miradas se encontraran._

_-Real- contesta y me besa_

_-¿Sabes?- digo cuando nos separamos- deberíamos ir a desayunar con Haymitch y darle la noticia- se retuerce en la cama como un niño pequeño y esconde su cara entre mi cuello para después decir en forma de puchero _

_-Es muy temprano- me rio ante la manera en la que lo dice _

_-Peeta no seas perezoso, ven,- digo tomando su mano- vamos a ducharnos y después vamos a preparar algo para llevar- el me mira aun con un puchero en su rostro, sin embargo acepta mi invitación._

_Después de la ducha más larga que me haya dado jamás, nos vestimos y bajamos a la cocina a preparar un desayuno digno de la ocasión, cuando este se encuentra listo salimos en dirección a la casa de nuestro mentor, quien en cuanto abre la puerta se sorprende al vernos ahí a los dos y más aun cuando le decimos que vamos a desayunar con él. El desayuno transcurre de manera normal, aunque Haymitch de vez en vez nos lanza miradas llenas de intriga._

_-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- dice de pronto_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- comenta Peeta un tanto divertido_

_-A que normalmente solo uno de ustedes me trae comida y se va, y hoy me levante y no solo vinieron los dos si no también se quedan a desayunar…._

_-¿No podemos hacerlo?- pregunto en el mismo tono divertido que Peeta_

_-¡Claro que pueden! La compañía no me hace mal pero se me hace raro._

_-Katniss ya hay que decirle_

_-¿Decirme que?- pregunta impaciente mientras nos mira._

_-Que nos vamos a casar- le digo, por instantes es difícil adivinar su expresión puesto que primero muestra confusión y mucha, pero todo cambia cuando una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro y se levanta de la silla para ir a abrazarnos a ambos, es un abrazo especial ya que dista mucho de ser a los que nos dio alguna vez antes de entrar a las arenas_

_-Quiero saberlo todo, es la mejor noticia que me han dado y si les soy sincero pensé que jamás tomarían esa decisión o que cuando la tomaran yo ya no estaría para verlos_

_-Ya ves que si nos veras – dice Peeta divertido, después comienza a contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior omitiendo nuestro mágico desenlace._

_-Entonces ya está fijada la fecha y la hora, y a quienes van a invitar_

_-No lo sabemos aun- contesto mirando a Peeta y era verdad no habíamos pensado en a quienes invitaríamos a nuestra celebración_

_-Effie, Venia, Flavius, Octavia, la madre de Katniss, Johanna, Annie y su pequeño, Beetee, Plutarch, Sae, el doctor Aurelius, Gale y tu- comenta Peeta y me impresiona que quiera invitar a Gale, si es eso lo que él desea lo hare lo invitare_

_-¿Nada más?- pregunta un tanto exaltado_

_-¿Nos hace falta alguien?- quizá hemos olvidado mencionar a alguien _

_-No se preocupen yo me encargo- nos contesta- Es una lástima que no haya licor para celebrar_

_-¡Haymitch!- le gritamos al mismo tiempo y lo escuchamos como el suelta una sonora carcajada._

_Fin flashback._

-Deberías tratar de dormir, mañana es un día muy, muy importante- dice Peeta quien se encuentra acostado a mi lado y ha notado que aun estoy despierta.

-Sonaste como Effie- el ríe- pero tienes razón, descansa

Me quedo un buen rato, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, de pronto los nervios se apoderan de mi, ya que jamás creí que Haymitch sería capaz de organizar a todo el distrito para una gran celebración, al principio nos negábamos pero al ver lo emocionada que se encontraba toda la gente del distrito accedimos, los chicos que ayudaban a Peeta en su panadería le dijeron que ellos harían el pastel que nos solo sería uno si no varios para que todo el distrito lo pudiera disfrutar incluso dijeron que ellos pondrían de su salario para no tener tantas perdidas, Peeta les dijo que solo un diez por ciento seria quitado de su salario y ellos accedieron, Sae se encargaría de la comida con ayuda de unas cuantas personas más y el resto del distrito adornaría y haría labores de mantenimiento. Sin embargo no solo Haymitch fue el único que hizo de las suyas, Effie ayudada por Plutarch y Beetee también hicieron de las suyas grabando una serie de propos donde nos felicitaban, la que más me gustaba era una que decía: _"Primero fue el distrito cuatro"_ y pasaban imágenes de la boda de Annie y Finnick "_Ahora es el turno del distrito doce, de los amantes trágicos"_ y estaba seguida de una serie de imágenes de Peeta y mías, en las entrevistas y desfiles de los primeros juegos y el vasallaje, en la gira de la victoria, en la rebelión, al final decía _"Panem entero los felicita por sus próximas nupcias" _ mientras aparecía la imagen de un sinsajo que en lugar de tener una flecha en su pico sostenía dos anillos de matrimonio entrelazados, algunas propos le causaron conflicto a Peeta sin embargo juntos pudimos salir de esos pequeños baches.

Nos costó convencer a Effie, Beetee y Plutarch de que no queríamos que televisaran nuestra boda, sin embargo fue un caso casi perdido y casi porque lo único que se transmitiría en vivo seria la ceremonia, después se grabarían algunas cosas importantes de la fiesta y se transmitirían más tarde. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y me quede dormida esperando con ansias la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_** JOJOJO si sere mala... (: ok antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews me han hecho super feliz con ellos, despues quiero agradecerle a mi profe de Teorias Pedagogicas por hablarnos dos clases enteras de sus multiples divorcios y y hacerlas taaaaan aburridas ya que gracias a ello pude escribir este capitulo y el siguiente, (ambos en su cuaderno), el cual es LA BODA en donde conceran el contenido de la carta, el secreto de Haymitch y una sorpresa inesperada para Katniss, en un rato mas lo subo primero ire a cenar y despues cuando lo termine de transcribir lo subire, mil gracias por sus reviews , ya saben quejas, sugerencias etc...en reviews, no tardo.**_

_**Los quiero, espero esten super bien.**_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aqui con lo prometido, el siguiente capitulo disfrutenlo. Suzanne Collins debio de haber agregado su boda en Sinsajo :)**_

* * *

En la mañana cuando me despierto, puedo notar que Peeta no está a mi lado y es lógico puesto que mi equipo de preparación no tardara en llegar. Me quedo mirando el techo en unas cuantas horas seré la señora Mellark, una sonrisa cruza mi rostro, me estiro y después me siento en la cama, volteo la vista hacia la ventana y después hacia el tocador donde me sorprende lo que veo, sobre él hay una charola donde se encuentra un termo y un plato tapado cuando me acerco me doy cuenta de que el termo contiene chocolate y el plato tiene pan francés y a su lado hay una canasta con rollos de canela y pan con pasas, recargado sobre el termo hay una nota de Peeta la cual dice:

"_¿Sin pesadillas? Eso espero. Te veo en el Edificio de Justicia, _

_seré el del frac._

_Te amo. Peeta"_

Me como lo que me dejo y justo cuando bajo a la cocina a dejarlo llaman a la puerta, al abrirla me encuentro con mi viejo equipo de preparación, mis "tontas" mascotas, platicando alegremente con Effie, a pesar de sufrir varios estragos a causa de la guerra se ven recuperados, en cuanto me ven me felicitan y me abrazan. Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala, donde se encuentra el vestido con todos los accesorios.

-El trabajo de un genio- comenta Flavius, mientras Venia y Octavia intentan contener las lagrimas

-Sin duda, pero recordemos que es un día muy, muy importante y tenemos el tiempo encima- dice Effie animándonos.

Subimos y los chicos me prepararon mi baño, después se dedicaron a depilarme, hidratarme la piel y a dejarme "deslumbrante", me pintaron las uñas de un color natural y al final cuando terminaron, Venia y Octavia salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con Flavius.

-Cinna hubiera deseado ser él quien te maquillara, no se pero sé que te dejo algo.

-¡Claro!... la carta- me levanto y voy hacia el buro donde la guarde

-Eso es, te dejare un momento a solas para que la puedas leer después regresare para maquillarte- dice con una sonrisa y sale del cuarto.

En cuanto lo hace me quedo mirando la carta y tomo aire para abrirla, la carta reza así:

"_Querida Katniss:_

_El día de hoy es un día muy importante para ti, te preguntaras el porqué de esta carta, bueno eso es fácil, en primer lugar tengo contactos que me han informado acerca de que para el vasallaje de los veinticinco los tributos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores, eres la única mujer de tu distrito aun así se que saldrás con vida, y en segundo lugar bueno creo que ya he hecho mucho con mis creaciones y sé de antemano que el Capitolio no me tiene preparadas cosas lindas, solo sé que quizá estos sean mis últimos juegos. Si de algo estoy seguro es de que jamás me arrepentiré de haber pedido al Distrito 12 para mostrar mis creaciones. Una vez te lo dije y hoy te lo repito, siempre utilizo el trabajo para canalizar mis emociones, tu primer traje intente iniciar una llama para la rebelión, tuve que ver toda la cosecha para encontrar a la persona indicada para que lo usara, y aparecieron Peeta y tú, después con el vestido de novia intente que algo explotara, espero lo haya logrado, al igual que espero que tu traje de Sinsajo te haya funcionado bien, es por eso que para este día tan especial quise plasmar como me sentiría de estar ahí, espero te guste._

_Katniss, quiero que seas feliz hoy y siempre a pesar de las pérdidas, quizá mucha gente, incluyéndome, no haya podido ver un Panem libre sin Juegos del Hambre, pero tú si puedes, y algo me dice que el afortunado con el que usaras ese vestido para llegar al altar será Peeta, ¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Fácil! Desde que los conozco he notado algo en ti, algo único que solo sale a la luz cuando estas con él._

_Una, dos, tres veces te lo he dicho y hoy te lo repito, siempre apostare por ti…_

_Con cariño, Cinna._

_P.D: Antes de salir a tu gran día ponte de pie frente a un espejo, sonríe y gira para mi"_

Flavius hizo bien en no maquillarme, pues cuando termine de leer la carta mi rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas, Cinna lo sabía todo y aun así continuo, sobre todo al igual que Prim sabia incluso antes que yo lo que sentía por Peeta.

-Katniss, querida, lamento no poderte dar más tiempo pero debemos apresurarnos, si no queremos que se nos haga tarde- dijo Flavius desde la puerta.

-Adelante, hazme brillar- le conteste mientras limpiaba las lagrimas.

La siguiente hora me la pase con Flavius que se dedico a maquillarme, era un maquillaje sencillo similar al que lleve en mi primeros juegos durante el desfile de los tributos. Sin embargo no toco mi cabello.

-¿Cómo me vas a peinar?

-Eso querida, no me toca a mí- contesto con un tono pícaro.

-Entonces ¿a quién?

-A mi- podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lado a pesar de que no la había escuchado por meses.

-¡Mamá!- me levante de la silla y la abrace

- Te ves hermosa. Radiante.

Flavius salió de la habitación dejándonos solas en un momento muy especial, pronto los agiles dedos de mi madre comenzaron a trenzar mi cabello acomodándolo en aquella trenza que a Cinna le gusto desde mi primera cosecha.

-Creí que no vendrías- Gale no vendría a pesar de que lo invitamos, y yo creí que mi madre no sería capaz de venir sin embargo aquí esta.

-Yo también lo creí, pero me he vuelto buena amiga de Annie y me hizo ver que no podía perderme este día, al fin de cuentas solo nos tenemos a nosotras.

-Gracias- fue lo único que logre articular, pues sé que tiene razón, solo nos tenemos a las dos.

Cuando termina mi madre llama a Effie y a mi equipo de preparación detrás de ellos vienen Annie y Johanna

-Gracias por convencerla Annie

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, luces hermosa.

-Pero le falta algo- dice Johanna mientras toma de su caja el velo, se acerca lentamente a mí y me lo coloca con cuidado, de pronto ambas nos quedamos viendo pues esto ya había pasado con anterioridad, ambas somos conscientes pues cuando termina de acomodarlo me dice- Esta vez nadie tiene que pagar, esta vez solo disfruta del momento.

Después de que me halaguen todos salen de la habitación para que yo pueda salir, justo antes de salir del cuarto volteo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo del armario y me imagino a Cinna detrás mío acompañado por Prim, Rue y Finnick, les sonrió y giro para ellos. Al llegar a la sala noto que Haymitch ya está ahí, sobrio y cargando al pequeño Amos quien en sus manitas trae mi ramo, un ramo hecho de primroses blancas y dientes de león, con una sonrisa que deja ver su primer diente me lo extiende para dármelo.

Es la primera vez que el camino hacia el Edificio de Justicia se me hace interminable a pesar de ir en auto, cuando llego a la plaza puedo notar las mesas colocadas, y a todo el distrito.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta Haymitch mientras me extiende la mano, yo solo asiento y bajamos del auto

Se hace el silencio, puedo ver las cámaras postradas desde distintos lugares de la plaza, en este momento Panem entero está viendo mi llegada escuchando cada detalle de un Caesar y un Claudius vestidos para la ocasión, con unos trajes centellantes típicos de ellos, por primera vez las caras no son de angustia si no de felicidad, pero eso en estos momentos pasa desapercibido para mí pues la única persona con la que quiero llegar lo antes posible esta al final de las escaleras esperándome con un frac y una sonrisa arrebatadora. Cuando subimos el último escalón Haymitch nos mira sonrientes, coloca mi mano sobre la de Peeta y sé lo que está a punto de hacer.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo muchacho?- Peeta sonríe y me mira

-Siempre lo he sabido

-Yo te lo advertí- le dice mientras nos guiña un ojo

La ceremonia como tal es sencilla, el juez da un pequeño discurso y cuando lo termina ambos firmamos el documento en el que se acreditara que ante todo Panem y el nuevo Capitolio estamos casados, Annie y Johanna suben y nos colocan un lazo parecido al que usan los mineros en las minas, a pesar de que ya vivimos juntos hacemos la ceremonia del tueste del pan y después de que nos lo intercambiamos las personas ahí presentes rompen en vítores y aplausos.

-¡¿Qué esperas para besarla?-Gritan Plutarch, Beetee y Haymitch al unísono, Peeta me mira y yo a él nos acercamos lentamente y nos besamos, a pesar de que hay cámaras presente esta vez lo hacemos porque realmente lo deseamos.

Pronto comienza una gran fiesta, muchas personas se acercan a felicitarnos, Flavius comienza a sacar fotos, una los dos solos, otra con mi madre y Haymitch, Johanna, Annie y Amos, Plutarch, Effie, Beetee, una donde sale el junto con Venia y Octavia.

Sae se ha lucido con la comida, es un festín digno de la ocasión, cuando acabamos de comer empieza la música, Peeta y yo tenemos que abrir la pista y así lo hacemos nos ponen una melodía lenta y cuando terminamos, la música se vuelve más alegre, todos comienzan a bailar, en un momento Johanna saca a Peeta a bailar diciéndome que podrá ser mi esposo pero que ella no tiene con quien bailar, solo sonrío y le digo que se lo presto por un rato.

-Espero que te estés divirtiendo- dice Haymitch quien está de pie detrás mío

-Sí y espero que tu no termines tan borracho

-Yo también lo espero- comenta mientras toma asiento a mi lado- pero por si las dudas debo confesarte algo que te intrigo desde la primera vez que te pusiste el vestido

-Dime, te escucho

-Me preguntaste como sabía yo que llamabas a Peeta tu diente de león en la primavera- no conteste solo me quede mirándolo- Prim, ella me lo dijo

-¿Prim? Pero ella no…

-Claro que sabía, según me conto el día en que anunciaron el Vasallaje y fuiste a tomar como loca empedernida a mi casa, en la noche cuando estuviste en tu casa la fuiste a despertar y le contaste que él era tu diente de león en la primavera porque había sido él quien te había ayudado cuando nadie más lo había hecho incluso le dijiste que lo amabas y también le dijiste que así lo habías llamado de forma personal, oh cierto le dijiste que era un secreto, sin embargo ella me lo conto por que supuso que serviría de ayuda.

-¿Por eso estabas tan seguro que esta vez te equivocaste?

-Aun no lo mereces por completo- me le quede viendo sorprendida y el solo sonrío y agrego- Cuando le des un hijo hablaremos- ambos sonreímos y nos paramos a bailar

Los chicos de la panadería se lucieron todos los pasteles tenían un sinsajo que sostenía nuestras iniciales alcanzo para todo el distrito por lo que sabemos la fiesta termino hasta entrada la noche sin embargo nosotros no nos quedamos más allá de la una de la madrugada ya que en un momento dado nos dimos a la fuga a disfrutar de nuestra romántica noche de bodas.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio? lamento haber tardado en subirlo pero solo tenia un parrafo transcrito cuando me dijeron que la cena ya estaba lista y luego me tarde en comer puesto que me puse de glotona y repeti el plato de manera sustanciosa :) en fin lo termine de pasar, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben quejas, sugerencias,felicitaciones, etc... en reviews. Los "veo" en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hoy les dejare dos capitulos, este es el primero, difrutenlo.**_

* * *

Esta noche saltan chispas, no quiero dejarla ir, estoy maravillada, la mano de Peeta sostiene la mía mientras corremos lejos de nuestra fiesta hacia casa, agradezco que el vestido no sea tan largo, que los zapatos sean cómodos y pueda correr, al parecer nadie se percato de nuestra huida. Puedo sentir como me empiezo a sonrojar, no sé si es por el esfuerzo o por lo que sé que sucederá al llegar a casa.

Conforme nos acercamos a la aldea de los vencedores aligeramos el paso, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas pero no nos detenemos a tomar un respiro. Pronto nos encontramos de pie frente a la puerta, mis manos han comenzado a temblar y cuando me encuentro con la mirada de mi ahora esposo, una sensación de nervios se apodera de mi, una sensación que no comprendo del todo puesto que yo no suelo ser así, pero cuando Peeta me carga para atravesar el umbral me siento un poco más valiente y esa valentía aumenta cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí y me pone lentamente en el piso para colocar el cerrojo después de hacerlo se voltea y me besa de una forma que logra que deje la cobardía atrás, es un beso que significa algo más, ya no es el beso para las cámaras, el beso que alejaba los malos sueños, el beso de los amantes trágicos, es algo impecable algo que logra convertirnos intrépidos. No encendemos la luz, no es necesario, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire nuestras miradas se encuentran, sus hermosos ojos miran fijamente los míos, nuestras manos se entrelazan y me doy cuenta de que es donde siempre han pertenecido las mías.

-Te amo- susurra contra mis labios

-Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho- el sonríe y me besa al hacerlo me levanta y sube las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto, donde poco a poco la ropa comienza a estorbar terminando en el suelo de la habitación, las caricias y susurros se vuelven más intensos, pronto nos encontramos sobre la cama él está sobre mí, nos besamos, nos amamos, somos uno. Esta noche dista mucho de ser como nuestra primera vez, ya no estamos asustados por lastimar al otro esta vez los besos y las caricias son apasionadas sabemos exactamente lo que hace estremecer al otro, lo disfrutábamos y cuando nuestros sentidos llegan al punto máximo nos llenamos el uno del otro, nos sentimos vivos. Al terminar Peeta se recuesta sobre mi pecho nuestras respiraciones se encuentran agitadas, pero poco a poco se van normalizando, nos cubro con la sabana y al poco tiempo noto que él ya está dormido, comienzo a acariciar su cabello mientras miro el techo y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado, sonrío porque parece que lo que acaba de pasar es algo efímero, pero agradezco que no sea así, lo estrecho aun más fuerte y él hace lo mismo poco a poco me quedo dormida.

Una pesadilla me despierta, no grito pero si me despierto un tanto alterada y a pesar de ser algo que siempre he detestado esta noche lo detesto aun más pues esperaba que no me acecharan, me revuelvo en la cama buscando el calor de Peeta pero me doy cuenta que no está a mi lado, lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro recargado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana solo lleva puesto su bóxer, me levanto y alcanzo su camisa con la cual me cubro, camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, está comenzando a amanecer y el cielo está tomando ese tono anaranjado que tanto le gusta.

-¿Qué haces despierto?, aun es temprano- le pregunto con el rostro recargado en su espalda, él suspira y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Esto es real o no?

-Real, muy real- él suelta mis manos y se voltea hacia mi quedando frente a frente.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- dice mientras me acomoda un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja

-Pues empieza a creerlo- le digo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, él me abraza y nos quedamos un buen rato de aquella manera de vez en vez nos besamos.

-¿Por qué te despertaste?- pregunta después de un rato.

-Un mal sueño, sobre Prim y Rue ¿Crees alguna vez se vayan?

-No sé, quizá no se irán del todo pero recuerda que nos tenemos el uno al otro, no solo ahora, siempre.

-Eso sí, ahora soy tuya y tu eres mío- le contesto mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Claro señora Mellark, por cierto… feliz cumpleaños.

Era cierto aquella mañana era mi cumpleaños, con los preparativos para la boda había olvidado que al siguiente día de esta era mi cumpleaños, Peeta mueve la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

-Lo había olvidado- le confieso un tanto apenada mientras el suelta una risa- ¡Oye! No te burles de mi – intento sonar enojada pero no lo logro y al final acabo riéndome junto a él.

-Quizá tu lo hayas olvidado pero yo no, te tengo un obsequio- se suelta de nuestro abrazo y se dirige hacia el armario donde comienza a buscar algo

-Peeta, ¿Qué mejor obsequio me puedes dar? Ya te casaste conmigo y nada nos va a poder separar ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Mmm… no lo sé quizá esto- dice volteándose hacia mí y mostrándome una caja la cual tiene en su interior un hermoso collar de forma circular, a su alrededor tiene doce piedritas de diferente color y en el centro unida por unos caminitos se encuentra una perla - Effie me hizo el favor de llevarlo al distrito uno, donde lo hicieron.

-¿Es…?

- La misma perla que te di en la segunda arena… la encontré entre tus cosas

-Es hermoso, gracias- le conteste mientras tomaba el collar en mis manos, lo mire detenidamente y me reí ante lo irónico que el dije resultaba.

-Tic- toc… ¿Real o no?

-Real cada piedrita representa un distrito, la….

-…la perla la cornucopia y el dije en si es la arena del Vasallaje- comente terminando su frase para después agregar- El beso que te di en la playa realmente me hizo sentir algo, no fue una mera actuación ¿Lo sabías?- él negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se iluminaba

-Tenía una corazonada a la que no sabía si creerle o no pero ahora sé que fue real.

Nos volvimos a besar, en definitiva este sería uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Hola! espero que todos se encuentren bien,muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con la noche de bodas y con el regalo de cumpleaños de Katniss debo decir que la idea del dije se me ocurrio con un dibujo que hice... ya saben quejas,sugerencias,felicitaciones,tomatasos etc... en reviews.**_

_**Los quiero...**_

_**Resa. xx **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y yo me divierto con ellos,el capitulo 13 mi numero de la suerte :) disfrutenlo**_

* * *

Han pasado siete meses desde que me casé con mi chico del pan, desde hace siete meses el dije que me regalo de cumpleaños cuelga de mi cuello, desde hace siete meses mi insignia del sinsajo esta recargada sobre una foto de nuestra boda la cual está colocada en el centro de la chimenea. Han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, aunque claro serian perfectos si no fueran por los episodios que de vez en vez tiene Peeta o por mis constantes pesadillas que me hacen despertar gritando en las noches por suerte sus fuertes brazos estaban ahí para reconfortarme, fuera de eso nos hemos acoplado bastante bien a esta vida es como si estuviese hecha para nosotros.

Effie compro una de las casas de la aldea y se mudo al distrito donde trabaja para el alcalde manejando su agenda laboral, Peeta y yo nos hemos convertido en los principales espectadores de sus divertidas peleas entre ella y Haymitch las cuales vemos todas las tardes desde el jardín, de hecho es algo bastante hilarante pues al final se meten cada uno enfurruñado a sus casas y para cuando vienen a cenar con nosotros se hablan de una forma bastante amable. Mi madre ha regresado al Distrito cuatro donde convive mucho con Annie y su pequeño ambas se hacen compañía y hasta donde sé Johanna las visita cada mes, al igual que el pequeño y ellas a excepción de mi madre nos visitan cada dos meses. Algo que nos había dejado sorprendidos a ambos fue la llamada de Gale una semana después de nuestra boda, se disculpo por no haber asistido y nos deseo lo mejor, además agrego que en cuanto pudiera nos visitaría y después de que me comunicara con su madre volvió a reitéranos su felicitación y colgó.

En el aniversario de la caída de Snow y la desaparición absoluta de los Juegos del Hambre se llevaron a cabo en todos los distritos y el Capitolio unas Jornadas Deportivas donde los premios eran despensas y una pequeña cantidad de dinero y en ellos podían participar personas de todas las edades al principio creía que nadie iba a participar pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que todos los habitantes de los distritos participaron.

Desde el mes pasado me he estado despertando con unas nauseas horribles las cuales van acompañadas de vómito cuando termino de ducharme, esta mañana no fue la excepción, pero igual que lo he hecho desde hace un mes, no le preste mucha atención. Baje a la cocina para ayudarle a Peeta a preparar el desayuno, estaba pasando los huevos de la sartén a un plato cuando un mareo bastante fuerte me llego y me tuve que sostener del brazo de Peeta quien en cuanto noto que no estaba bien me ayudo a sentarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- su rostro denotaba preocupación

-Sí, ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes- le conteste mientras acariciaba su rostro- Solo fue un mareo

-¿Segura? Puedo faltar a la panadería y podemos ir al médico

-No es necesario en serio…

-Katniss no creas que no he notado que te levantas con nauseas y que vomitas eso no es normal- estaba serio, tenía razón, pero no quería ir, estaba segura que pronto se me pasaría.

-No. Estoy bien de verdad- le dije en el mismo tono serio, él me miro de forma suspicaz y suspiro.

-Está bien, te creo, pero hoy no vayas a cazar, mejor quédate descansando tratare de llegar temprano, vamos a desayunar.

Después de desayunar y lavar los trastes Peeta se fue no sin antes repetirme que me quedara en casa y que si necesitaba cualquier cosa le hablara a la panadería, le volví a contestar que no se preocupara y en cuanto se fue decidí que tenía razón hoy no iría a cazar ya que me encontraba un poco cansada además apenas antier le había llevado a Sae bastante carne y aun tenia, estuve un buen rato escombrando la casa, cuando termine salí en dirección a la casa de Effie a quien había visto llegar hace una media hora. La casa de Effie era totalmente su estilo, sin embargo denotaba ese aire maternal que por momentos extrañaba, le encantaba tener visitas. Ella estaba preparando té cuando unas ganas enormes de volver el estomago me llegaron, me pare rápidamente del sillón y corrí al baño donde inevitablemente vomite.

-Katniss, querida ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Effie desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras yo me enjuagaba la boca.

-Eso creo…- le conteste, me mire en el espejo y salí del baño.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres te acompaño al médico…

-No, Effie creo que no estoy enferma, bueno creo que no es una enfermedad lo que tengo

-¿A qué te refieres? Aun no termino de comprender

-Haciendo cuentas llevo dos meses de retraso… así que…

-¿Crees que…?- no termino la frase puesto que inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a mi vientre, mientras me sonreía.

-Creo que sí…- le conteste con una risa nerviosa.

-Katniss con más razón debes ir al médico, yo te acompaño- después de un buen rato en el que me negué, al final termino por convencerme así que fuimos al médico.

Mientras esperábamos una sensación de angustia se estaba apoderando de mí, Effie pareció notarlo pues tomo mi mano y me brindo una sonrisa que me tranquilizo. Cuando la doctora me llamo, me sentí nerviosa como en mi primera cosecha sin embargo esta vez no estaba sola ya que mi acompañante entro conmigo. La doctora me hizo una revisión completa y cuando creí que había terminado me pidió que me recostara en la camilla y me levantara la blusa, después coloco sobre mi vientre un gel y prendió la pantalla que estaba a un lado de la camilla, sobre el gel comenzó a pasar un rodillo, hasta que lo escuche, las tres lo escuchamos.

-Bueno eso confirma sus sospechas y completa mi diagnostico, ese tamborileo es su corazón, el cual se escucha perfectamente bien…- no escuche lo demás puesto que me concentre en ese sonido, un rápido tamborileo. El camino de regreso a casa me fue totalmente indiferente, como las indicaciones de la doctora, las cuales de manera bastante amable Effie las escucho, yo solo sostenía en mis manos aquella pequeña fotografía, mi acompañante estaba muy feliz tanto que al dejarme en casa me pidió permiso para darle la noticia a Haymitch yo acepte y ella fue corriendo a darle la noticia, mientras tanto yo entre a la casa y me acurruque en el sofá con la fotografía aun en mano y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos sin saber bien la razón de ellas.

-¿Katniss?- era Peeta, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el sonido de su voz fue lo que me saco de ese trance.

-En la sala- mi voz se escuchaba rasposa, metí la imagen bajo una almohada, me senté y me limpie las lágrimas

-¿Estás bien? Thom paso hace rato a la panadería y me dijo que te vio ir hacia el hospital con Effie ¿Te volviste a sentir mal?- se veía preocupado, yo no pude contestar, simplemente lo abrace y me puse a llorar nuevamente mientras dejaba que me consolara- Katniss, dime que sucede, ¿es algo malo?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?- me separe de él, limpie mis lagrimas y saque la imagen de donde la guarde y se la enseñe.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto mientras la veía y trataba de asimilar lo que le quería decir, tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi vientre

-Tuyo y mío…- fue lo único que logre decir mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó mientras su sonrisa seguía creciendo

-La doctora dijo que apenas tiene dos meses, calcula que llegara para finales de Junio, principios de Julio- su sonrisa creció aun más, y me abrazo.

-Y ¿Por qué llorabas preciosa?- pregunto mientras aun me tenia abrazada

-Yo…no lo sé…- conteste mientras volvían a aparecer más lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué llorar preciosa…

-Peeta tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?- se separo un poco de mí y me miro de una forma tierna, mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y me acomodaba el cabello.

-Debiste de haber escuchado su corazón, como sonaba rápido, la doctora dijo que era normal considerando el tiempo que tiene, tengo miedo Peeta, miedo a que me lo quiten, siento que así no lo puedo proteger, lo quiero a pesar de que aun no lo tengo en mis brazos…yo…- no pude continuar pues mi voz se volvió a quebrar

-Shhh…Katniss ya no llores nada malo les pasara se los prometo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Yo estoy aquí para protegerlos, siempre voy a estar aquí y te aseguro que Effie, Haymitch, Annie, Johanna, tu madre y muchas personas más no dejaran que te pase nada ¿Lo entendiste?

-Si…-tome un profundo respiro y luego con una sonrisa agregue- Un bebé ¿lo puedes creer?

-Claro que lo creo…y es nuestro, es real…

-Real, tienes razón.

-Te amo- dijo para después darme un beso rápido

-Yo te amo más.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena Haymitch y Effie iban muy sonrientes, nos felicitaron y la cena transcurrió entre risas y apuestas de Haymitch quien intentaba averiguar el sexo del bebé, después nos miro muy serio como cuando nos daba consejos.

-Yo siempre quise ser padre, cada año intentaba y eso le consta a la "corsé ajustado"- dijo mientras miraba a Effie- salvar por lo menos a uno para tener esa oportunidad después de un tiempo perdí la esperanza pero enserio me dolía enviar a esos chicos a la arena, sin embargo no fue hasta ustedes que la esperanza regreso y lo logré no solo saque a uno sino a dos, ustedes me han dado la oportunidad de serlo, son como unos hijos para mi, ahora me han dado la oportunidad de ser abuelo...porque quiero que esa criatura me llame abuelo… me siento tan feliz por ustedes…ahora Katniss retiro lo que alguna vez dije- me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

-Pues yo también quería ser madre pero nunca pude, también los considero como unos hijos y estoy feliz porque serán padres pero a diferencia del borracho este- comento Effie mientras le lanzaba una dura mirada a Haymitch- No quiero que el pequeño me llame abuela, aun soy muy joven para recibir ese título…

-Joven, si como no- dijo Haymitch en son de burla.

-Soy más joven que tú…

-Claro que no, solo me llevas unos cuantos años….

-Está bien te ignoraré- le dedico una mirada un tanto desdeñosa y volvió a mirarnos a nosotros- en fin les decía quiero que me llame tía Effie- Peeta y yo sonreíamos ante la escena, yo seguía siendo mala con las palabras así que fue él quien hablo.

-Nos halaga todo lo que acaban de decir, realmente, y creo que hablo por ambos- me miró y asentí- que sentimos lo mismo por ustedes y claro que le diremos al pequeño que los llamen abuelo y tía.

La cena termino y ambos se fueron, mientras ayudaba a Peeta a lavar los trastes él me miro y pregunto.

-¿A qué se refería Haymitch con que retiraba lo que te había dicho antes?-lo mire y sonreí.

-Cuando anunciaron el vasallaje y fui a hablar con él, me dijo que ni viviendo cien vidas te podría merecer, los dias que no estabas conmigo porque los recuerdos eran demasiado brillantes yo me la pasaba realmente mal y el lo noto un día de esos me dijo que quería equivocarse esta vez, fue el día que nos encontraste en el lago platicando…

-Oh! Ya recuerdo…

-El día de tu cumpleaños me dijo que quizá si se estaba equivocando lo mismo me dijo el día en que nos casamos ese día me le quede viendo y dijo que ya veríamos cuando te diera un hijo… ahora según el ya no tengo que vivir cien vidas para merecerte. Pero no me importaría vivir cien vidas, mientras sean a tu lado…

-Tienes razón a mí tampoco me importaría, no, si estas a mi lado…

-¿A ti que te dijo?

-¿A mí?

-A ti, ese día en el lago cuando se iba se alejo de mí y se acerco a ti para decirte algo ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que realmente me querías, solo que no sabias como demostrarlo, que quizá necesitabas un poco de ayuda…

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas, nos dormimos abrazados, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y posadas sobre mi vientre ahora éramos tres a pesar de que tendríamos que esperar para que aquel pequeñín que crecía dentro de mí estuviera entre nuestros brazos.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? queria plasmar los sentimientos encontrados que Katniss tendria cuando se entero que seria madre, bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben que hacer los quiero y los "veo " en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Debo advertir que este capitulo inicia con un sueño y que contiene los pensamientos de Peeta, disfrutenlo, los veo abajo.**_

* * *

_Me encontraba recostada en una camilla, todo a mí alrededor era brillante, intentaba moverme pero algo me lo impedía, mis muñecas estaban sujetas y de una de ellas salía un tubo, de pronto pude ver médicos a mí alrededor._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte pero nadie me contestó, la enfermera que estaba a mi lado movió la cabeza y me acaricio el cabello, sus ojos me resultaban vagamente familiares_

_-Todo va a estar bien- dijo y pude reconocer su voz, la voz de Prim._

_-Está todo listo-dijo alguien de pronto, una voz familiar_

_-¿Cinna?_

_-Tranquila Katniss lo haremos lo más rápido posible- esa voz era la de Finnick _

_-¿Qué…?- no pude terminar mi pregunta pues de pronto sentí como algo frio cortaba la piel de mi vientre, no sentí dolor pero el pánico me invadió pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo._

_-¡NO!, ¡NO, ESPEREN!- intente moverme pero un liquido comenzó a circular por el tubo que tenía en mi muñeca y entraba en mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome. Anestesia, eso era o al menos eso creía que era._

_- Tranquila hermanita, él lo necesita…-dice Prim acariciando de nuevo mi cabello, mientras que yo he comenzado a llorar._

_-¿¡Quién! ¡Prim ¿Quién lo necesita? Todavía es pequeño no necesita a nadie más que a mi…- todos los presentes se ríen y de pronto lo escucho un llanto, SU llanto -¡Quiero verlo! ¡Prim! Mi bebé…- sin embargo ella no me lo da, lo toma en brazos y veo que lo envuelve en una manta para después pasárselo a... mi padre._

_-Que linda nena hija, muy sana justo lo que ellos necesitan…- se da la media vuelta y sale por una puerta y después lo veo a través de la vitrina_

_-¡NOO!- grito cuando los veo, Coin y Snow con esas sonrisas hipócritas, veo como mi padre le extiende a mi pequeña a Coin, las lagrimas siguen rodando en mi rostro, de pronto me doy cuenta de que ambos me miran, Snow levanta una mano y me saluda cuando de pronto veo que Rue se acerca a Coin y le tiende un cuchillo, Coin destapa a mí pequeña y entierra el cuchillo en su pequeño cuerpecito._

_-¡NOOOOOOOO!- todos ríen, yo lloro mientras veo como matan a mi bebé- ¡NOOO!_

-¡NOO!- me despierto de golpe y como si de un reflejo se tratara me llevo una mano a mi ahora abultado vientre, lo siento moverse inquieto, también le afectan las pesadillas.

-Katniss, tranquila cariño no pasa nada fue solo un mal sueño- dice Peeta mientras me abraza

-Era tan real, me lo quitaron, lo mataron frente a mis ojos…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Solo era un sueño, nada malo les pasara, preciosa tranquilízate recuerda lo que dijo tu madre debes estar lo más tranquila posible si no les hará daño a ambos.- yo solo asentí, deje que me secara las lagrimas, cuando termino me dio un tierno beso en la frente y nos volvemos a acomodar en la cama. Puedo sentir como la respiración de Peeta se va tranquilizando, hasta que llega el punto en donde sus respiraciones son profundas y sé que se ha quedado dormido, me levanto lentamente de la cama y camino hacia aquella habitación que tres meses atrás Peeta con ayuda de Haymitch y Effie comenzaron a arreglar.

Abro lentamente la puerta y me quedo observando detenidamente aquel lugar, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, no hay nada en los jugueteros, salvo el peluche preferido de la última dueña de esta habitación. Buttercup se enredo en mis pies y entro lentamente a aquel cuarto yo hice lo mismo. La algunas cosas en la habitación las habíamos comprado otras tantas eran regalos Effie y Haymitch nos habían regalado la cuna, Annie y mi madre habían reglado dos juegos de cobijas tejidas y seguían haciendo más, Venia, Flavius y Octavia se emocionaron tanto cuando les di la noticia que se han dedicado a crearle un guardarropa entero al pequeño aun no lo veo pero sé que harán un gran trabajo, Plutarch regalo una hermosa lámpara que al prenderla ilumina la habitación con sinsajos y Beetee el dijo que vendría a colocar un sistema que nos ayudaría a escuchar al bebé a pesar de que estuviéramos en cualquier parte de la casa, camine lentamente hacia el regalo de Johanna una linda mecedora que según mi madre y Annie había tallado ella misma, me senté en ella y Buttercup subió a mi regazo, desde que quede embarazada no se despega de mi ni un momento, no me bufa, supongo que a pesar de que aun no lo conoce quiere al pequeño que llevo dentro, le acaricio la cabeza y el comienza a soltar pequeños maullidos parecidos a un llanto.

-Yo también la extraño…- le digo mientras sigo acariciando su cabeza y es cierto en estos momentos extraño a mi patito, me hubiera gustado ver su reacción cuando anuncie al nuevo integrante… por suerte el espejo de cuerpo completo del armario se ha vuelto como una ventana al lugar en donde está. A mi mente viene la imagen de un día cuando mi vientre se estaba comenzando a abultar me imagine a mi patito con mi padre y la familia de Peeta todos ellos sonrientes, incluso podría decir que vi a Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Mags, Wiress sonriendo por mi estado. Un golpe en mi vientre me saca de mi ensimismamiento, un golpe que hace que Buttercup de un pequeño maullido, mi pequeñín se mueve pero ya no me siento tan asustada como la primera vez que lo sentí moverse dentro de mí, aquel día un terror tan antiguo como la vida misma se hizo de mi, llore hasta que llego Peeta quien al verme en aquel estado se asusto, cuando le conté lo sucedido el sonrió y me dijo que nada malo nos pasaría, después llevo su mano a mi vientre y le comenzó a hablar pidiéndole que se moviera para él, cuando lo hizo su rostro entero se ilumino, haciéndome olvidar un poco lo ocurrido su emoción se hizo la mía y los hechos ocurridos aquel día quedaron como algo breve.

-Vas a ser muy querido y no voy a dejar que nada te pase- dije en voz queda mientras jugaba con mis dedos sobre mi barriga, aún faltaban cuatro meses para su llegada y el miedo aun no se iba sin embargo ya no era enorme como en un principio.

_Peeta´s POV._

Pude notar que ya no estaba en la cama, sin embargo no tenía que buscarla pues sabía donde estaría. Estuve un buen rato acostado en la cama, esperando que no tardara en regresar, pero en cuanto me di cuenta que ya había tardado salí de ella y me dirigí a la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Prim, habitación que ahora seria de nuestra hija, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que sería una niña una pequeña igual a Katniss, una pequeña a la que algún día llevaría por primera vez al colegio, su madre le haría dos trenzas y la vestiría con alguna de las ropas que sus "tíos" Venia, Flavius y Octavia le regalarían, ella iría tomada de mi mano quizá ese mismo día la profesora pediría a alguien que cantara la canción del valle y ella levantaría la mano para cantarla y al igual que con su madre y su abuelo las aves se pararían a escucharla, quizá algún niño quedaría enamorado de ella…

La puerta estaba abierta y su voz sonó dentro del cuarto diciendo "_Vas a ser muy querido y no voy a dejar que nada te pase" _por supuesto que no dejaríamos ninguno de los dos que algo le pasara, habíamos pasado tanto para darle un lugar mejor, a mi al igual que a ella me aterraba que algo malo le sucediera, había ocasiones en las que mis pesadillas eran no solo sobre perder a Katniss si no también a nuestra hija, me levantaba asustado pero todo se tranquilizaba cuando la veía acostada a mi lado con una mano recargada en su abultado abdomen.

Cuando no escuche ningún ruido me asome a la habitación, se había quedado dormida con Buttercup a sus pies, su semblante era tranquilo, ¿Cuántas veces de pequeño había soñando verla así, esperando un hijo mío?, ahora todo esto era real, la vi vestida de novia caminando hacia el altar donde yo estaba esperándola, acaricie su cuerpo desnudo y la escuche susurrar mi nombre en la oscuridad y decir que me amaba, y ahora el embarazo ha logrado que todo lo que pasamos quede como un mal recuerdo, quizá aun seamos muy jóvenes pero esto es lo que siempre soñé, se ve hermosa, radiante, cuando algún recuerdo brillante intenta apoderarse de mi me aferro al respaldo de una silla y comienzo a enlistar todo lo hermoso que me ha pasado con mi chica en llamas, cuando la veo con su abdomen abultado y sus continuos antojos de pasteles de queso y pasteles de chocolate, el falso recuerdo se va.

-Te vamos a proteger, siempre, lo juro- digo mientras tomo a mi esposa en brazos y la llevo a nuestra habitación para que descanse.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio? mil gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior que bueno que les haya gustado, tambien quise poner los pensamientos de Peeta acerca de su proxima paternidad raqhu dijo que esperaba que se emocionara más, bueno todos sabemos que Peeta se sentia emocionado pero tengo la sensacion que al igual que Katniss se sentiria... asustado por su pequeña, el esta seguro que sera niña, en fin espero sus reviews los quiero muchisimo, los veo el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Espero disfruten de este capitulo, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y nosotros jugamos con ellos, los veo mas abajo.**

* * *

Esta mañana cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que estaba en nuestra habitación, Peeta me tenia abrazada, se veía tan tranquilo de aquella manera, a veces me parecía que no tenía miedo, y lo envidiaba. Le acaricie la cara y él arrugo la nariz.

-Flojo, despierta tenemos hambre- continúe acariciando su cara mientras él se despertaba del todo.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué quieren mis princesas que les haga de desayunar?- dijo estrechándome contra él. No sé porque estaba tan seguro que nuestro pequeñín era niña apenas en unos días iríamos al médico para ver si nos podía decir el sexo del bebé.

-Galletas con chocolate…

-Katniss, amor debes comer algo más que galletas o pasteles de chocolate

-Está bien… entonces queremos galletas con chocolate, bollos con queso…

-Katniss…-dijo el recargándose sobre su codo para poderme ver a la cara, me comencé a reír pues desde que me embaracé y comenzaron mis continuos antojos por el chocolate esta era la "discusión" de cada mañana, mi pequeñín se comenzó a mover y tome la mano de Peeta para posarla sobre mi vientre.

- ¿Sientes? Quiere galletas de chocolate…y yo quiero bollos con queso- Peeta rio.

-Buenos días pequeña…-dijo con su cara pegada a mi vientre, de pronto nuestro pequeño pateo- Ouch! Pequeña yo se que quieres galletas con chocolate pero necesitas algo más para comer, no solo cosas con harina y mucho dulce.

-Está bien, sorpréndenos- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello- Yo tiendo la cama

Después de desayunar fruta picada, huevos con tocino y bollos con queso y una taza de chocolate Peeta fue a la panadería, diciéndome que llegaría temprano para acompañarme a revisar las trampas que había colocado. Por el momento no cazaba, pero dado que era parte de mi naturaleza y no podía dejar de hacerlo entre Haymitch y mi chico del pan me ayudaron a hacer trampas las cuales también me ayudaron a colocar en el bosque, por suerte Finnick me había enseñado a hacer buenos nudos y cada vez que íbamos todas las trampas tenían presas. Tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas al Quemador, así que salí y primero me dirigí a la casa de Haymitch. Toque la puerta y espere a que abriera, sabía que no estaría en algún lugar de su casa borracho como una cuba puesto que el licor se le había terminado un mes atrás y después de eso se volvió a dedicar a cuidar sus gansos y a molestar a Effie, no tardo en abrir la puerta.

-Hola bola de fuego ¿Cómo están?- bola de fuego era el nuevo apodo que me había puesto desde que se empezó a abultar mi vientre, al principio me molestaba ahora ya no.

-Hola, estamos bien, veníamos a preguntarte si no necesitabas nada del Quemador.

-Si necesito algunas cosas, pero no voy a dejar que vayas sola déjame ir por dinero y te acompaño, pasa.

La casa de Haymitch estaba un tanto desordenada, pero distaba mucho de parecerse a cuando estaba borracho, a pesar de eso sabia que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Effie.

-Vámonos.

Vaya que compramos muchas cosas en el Quemador, Haymitch llevo las bolsas más pesadas y yo las ligeras. Caminamos despacio ya que hay ocasiones en las que me canso mucho y esta vez no fue la excepción, por suerte ya habíamos llegado a la Aldea, Haymitch me acompaño a casa.

-Vaya que si te cansas- dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en la sala y tomábamos un vaso de agua.

-Sí, pero parece que le gusta que camine deberías sentirlo en este momento parece lombriz moviéndose como loquito

-¿Puedo?- era la primera vez que me quería tocar el vientre.

-Claro- tome su mano y la coloque en mi estomago, su cara fue épica pues estaba muy serio y de pronto cuando se movió sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo y su rostro se ilumino. Estas eran de las cosas que disfrutaba de mi estado, las personas que quería, sintiendo a mi pequeño.

Haymitch´s POV

Esta mañana me levante temprano, quería escombrar un poco la casa, ya que se encontraba un tanto desordenada, desayune y vi que Peeta se iba a trabajar. En cuanto terminara, iría a ver a Katniss, me preocupaba que se quedara sola más en su estado.

Aun era temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta, coloque el ultimo vaso en la alacena y camine hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con Katniss.

-Hola bola de fuego ¿Cómo están?- la primera vez que le dije bola de fuego fue cuando su abdomen se comenzó a abultar y se hacía cada vez más notorio su embarazo.

- Hola, estamos bien, veníamos a preguntarte si no necesitabas nada del Quemador.- lo pensé por un segundo acababa de ver mi alacena y me hacían falta varias cosas.

-Si necesito algunas cosas, pero no voy a dejar que vayas sola déjame ir por dinero y te acompaño, pasa.- ella pasó mientras yo iba por mi cartera a la cocina.

Una vez que salimos fuimos directo al Quemador donde compramos muchísimas cosas, al salir me lleve las bolsas más pesadas y cuando me dijo que le diera algunas para que me ayudara le di las más livianas. Caminamos despacio pues ella se veía fatigada, una vez que llegamos a la Aldea fuimos directo a su casa, ella sirvió agua para los dos y fuimos a la sala donde nos sentamos.

-Vaya que si te cansas- le dije mientras la veía acariciar su vientre y ella intentaba acompasar su respiración

-Sí, pero parece que le gusta que camine deberías sentirlo en este momento parece lombriz moviéndose como loquito

-¿Puedo?- nunca antes le había pedido tocar su vientre, y no es que haya sentido antes a los bebes, creo que nunca lo hice.

-Claro- tomo mi mano y la poso en su abdomen, espere un poco y de pronto lo sentí, no sé qué expresión puse pero Katniss sonrió, era increíble que algo tan pequeño pudiera golpear de esa manera para que se sintiera a través de la piel, estuve un buen rato con la mano en su abdomen hasta que recordé que me tenía que ir a buscar a Effie quien se había empeñado a pedirme que la acompañara a no sé qué lado, salí de la casa con una sonrisa que probablemente no se me quitaría hasta el siguiente día, cuando volviera a sentir a aquel pequeñín a quien a pesar de que aun faltaban cuatro meses para su llegada, ya quería conocer.

* * *

**_¿Qué les parecio?, mil gracias por sus reviews por fin llegue a los 100 estoy halagada, muy pronto llegaremso a la parte de la llegada del bebe sigan pendientes, ya saben donde dejar comentarios, quejas o sugerencias..._**

**_Los quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo _**

**_Resa_**

**_xx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes ni de cerca me pertenecen..ok quiza si en mis sueños XD pero en la vida real todos son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, este capitulo es sobre los pensamientos de Peeta en un dia muy muy importante, los veo abajo**_

* * *

Peeta´s POV

Voy caminando rumbo a la panadería, me siento un tanto inquieto y aun no sé muy bien por qué, bueno quizá si sepa, anoche Katniss estuvo muy inquieta tanto que casi no durmió hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada este último mes de embarazo no ha sido del todo cómodo para ella puesto que por las noches ya no sabe ni como acomodarse, no puede estar mucho tiempo de pie y tampoco sentada porque el bebé comienza a patear mucho todo esto aunado a sus constantes cambios de ánimo, puedo sentir como una sonrisa cruza mi rostro muevo la cabeza de forma negativa acepto que me estoy "quejando" de los achaques de mi chica pero no lo hago apropósito después de todo voy a ser padre. Effie y Haymitch me han ayudado mucho, ya que no me gusta que este sola, por suerte estos últimos meses Effie comenzó a trabajar en casa y ella y Haymitch le hacen compañía y este ultimo les ayuda para ir al Quemador o a lo que necesiten, hace dos meses vinieron Johanna, la madre de Katniss y Annie con su pequeño, y apenas la semana pasada llamaron para avisar que vendrían en estos días…estos días, se supone que en estos días llegara mi pequeña, porque tenía razón y el bebé es niña aun recuerdo el día en que Katniss me dio la noticia, yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ir a revisión…

_Flashback_

_Era medio día y yo me encontraba en la bodega ya que había ido por otro costal de harina, como la bodega se encontraba en el fondo de la panadería tenía que pasar por donde estaban los hornos y ahí había una puerta, se podría decir que era la misma puerta por la que años atrás había salido y le había arrojado los panes quemados a mi ahora esposa y esto se debía a que se habían usado los mismo planos de la panadería anterior para hacer la nueva, ya llevaba conmigo el costal cuando voltee hacia afuera y la vi, estaba de pie donde también años atrás había estado un árbol ahora había uno pero no era tan alto como el anterior, llevaba un vestido verde mar y unos zapatos bajos, estaba de pie mirándome con una linda sonrisa, salí y deje el costal en una mesa que teníamos en el exterior._

_-¿Ahora no me arrojaras pan?- pregunto tranquila_

_-Lo siento lo acaban de meter al horno, a no ser que quieras esperar- le conteste mientras bajaba el escalón que había y me acercaba a ella con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno…tendré que esperar- comenta mientras me abraza- Te tengo una sorpresa- dice contra mi pecho_

_- ¿Si? ¿Qué es?- se separa de mi y saca de una pequeña bolsa de su vestido una foto, no tengo que verla dos veces para saber que es un ultrasonido_

_-Katniss ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias que ir a revisión? Te hubiera acompañado_

_-No te dije porque quería que esto fuera una sorpresa así que Effie lo hizo_

_-¿Pero cuál es la sorpresa?_

_-Que tenías razón…_

_-¿Razón? ¿Sobre qué?_

_-Que vamos a ser los padres de una niña- lo siguiente que hice fue abrazarla, para después hincarme en el suelo y besar su vientre. Pasamos unos minutos abrazados hasta que Effie y Haymitch llegaron por Katniss, esperaron unos minutos afuera, Katniss sentada, mientras sacaba el pan recién hecho cuando se los di los tres se fueron de vuelta a casa alegando que no llegara tarde para la cena, aquella tarde noche le lleve a mis princesas lo que más les gustaba, bollos de queso y galletas de chocolate._

_Fin flashback_

Es medio día y me encuentro preparando masa para galletas cuando escucho la voz de Haymitch que le pregunta a gritos uno de mis empleados, que está en la parte de enfrente, por mi me limpio las manos que están llenas de harina y salgo.

-Haymitch, tranquilo ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que tienes que dejar todo lo que estás haciendo en este momento, porque estas a punto de convertirte en papá.-dice entre jadeos

-¡¿Qué?- digo casi en forma de un grito, mientras me quito el mandil, ahora entiendo mi inquietud y la de Katniss.

- Lo que escuchaste, tu mujer está en labor de parto, Effie está con ella en el hospital, anda muchacho- mis tres ayudantes están escuchando y noto que sonríen

-Háganse cargo de la panadería, no quemen nada

-No se preocupe jefe- dice uno de ellos, sé que no me tengo que preocupar los tres me han demostrado ser muy responsables –Vaya con su esposa

Salgo corriendo junto con Haymitch rumbo al hospital, no sin antes escuchar a los chicos decirme un "Felicidades" el cual solo contesto con una sonrisa, me encantaría que mi padre estuviese aquí, aunque sé que está muy orgulloso de mi, en mi mente aparece la palabra PAPÁ y la imagen de mi esposa cargando a una preciosa nena y es lo que me hace correr más de prisa, estoy a punto de ser padre.

* * *

_**Bueno¿que les parecio? quiza es un poco corto pero tuve que hacerlo asi porque el siguiente son los pensamientos de Effie y Haymitch el mismo dia en el momento en que Katniss empieza con los dolores...no tardo en subirlo, pero por mientras digame que les parecio este ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, quejas etc en reviews. Mil gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior, los quiero y los "veo" en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola! bueno este capitulo contiene tresp untos de vista disfrutenlo! **_

* * *

**Effie´s POV**

Esta mañana cuando entre a la casa de Katniss y Peeta me sorprendió el ver a Katniss acostada en uno de los sillones ya no llevaba puesta la pijama, llevaba un vestido y estaba cubierta con un cardigán. Deje mis cosas en el comedor y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Buenos días Peeta ¿Cómo andan las cosas por aquí?

-Hola Effie- se escuchaba cansado- pues más o menos…

-¿Sucede algo malo?- con estos chicos tan jóvenes a punto de ser padres podría pasar cualquier cosa, Peeta suspiro mientras me servía un poco de té y ponía en un plato un trozo de la tarta que había hecho ayer para la cena.

-Pues sucede que Katniss estuvo muy inquieta anoche y no fue hasta hace poco después de que comiera algo que pudo conciliar el sueño…- dio un bostezo y continuo-…y si te soy sincero yo también estoy un tanto inquieto

-No te preocupes debe ser por las fechas, pronto serás papá y el mejor de todos- dije intentando darle un poco de ánimos.

-Debería quedarme, quizá… por si acaso…- de verdad sonaba preocupado pero lo mejor era que se mantuviera ocupado para que se le quitara ese nerviosismo que tenia así que me puse de pie y lo tome por los hombros dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta, se despidió de mi no sin antes hacerme prometerle que le llamaría si ocurría algo y después fue a la sala donde pude ver que depositaba un tierno beso sobre la frente de sus esposa, como me gustaría que alguien me quisiera de esa manera, que a ese alguien no le resultara más atractivo una botella de alcohol que yo. Una vez que se marcho me dirigí al comedor y comencé con el papeleo que el alcalde necesitaba, por suerte iba adelantada así que no me preocupaba tanto, alrededor de las diez de la mañana Katniss se despertó y fue a sentarse conmigo.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte mientras tomaba una de sus manos la cual estaba un tanto fría

-Mal, esta pequeña está muy inquieta y no sé ni porque…

-Deberíamos ir al médico para que te revise.

- No Effie, no es necesario ya se me pasara no te preocupes.- me contesto intentando sonreír

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- era la voz de Haymitch, me toque nerviosamente el cabello y desarrugué mi ropa, Katniss lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-En el comedor- dijo ella y de pronto frente a nosotras estaba Haymitch llevando consigo dos ramos uno de margaritas y otro de tulipanes, mis favoritos, las margaritas se las dio a Katniss y a mí los tulipanes cosa que me sorprendió, últimamente este hombre me sorprendía a cada rato. Katniss nos dejo solos alegando que se recostaría otro rato en la sala, le di mis flores para que las pusiera en agua y Haymitch y yo nos quedamos platicando, no recuerdo bien de qué puesto que los latidos acelerados de mi corazón no me permitían escuchar del todo lo que decía. No sé muy bien qué hora era cuando lo escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte y luego a Katniss gritándonos, nos paramos rápido y fuimos a la sala, había tirado un jarrón y estaba apoyada en la pared con una mano en su vientre.

-Katniss ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Haymitch

-Duele mucho- le contesto con la respiración un tanto entrecortada

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Haymitch, sin embargo a pesar de que yo nunca había tenido hijos sabia a lo que se refería, contracciones, tome el teléfono y comencé a marcar al hospital, mientras me contestaban le dije a Haymitch.

-Ve por Peeta, los vemos en el hospital, la bebé esta por nacer.

Haymitch salió corriendo y poco después de que se fue llego la ambulancia, primero subieron a Katniss y después me subí yo con ella, las contracciones eran cada diez minutos, en el camino ella me tendió la mano y yo se la tome.

-No me dejes, quédate conmigo hasta que llegue Peeta

-Por supuesto- le conteste y de pronto una dicha enorme me embriago porque aquella pequeña estaba a punto de llenar no solo mi vida si no también la de estos dos chicos que por azares del destino se habían convertido en mi familia.

**Haymitch´s POV**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, Katniss va a tener a su bebé y yo cumpliré mi sueño de ser abuelo, es increíble lo rápido que pasan nueve meses, apenas hoy en la mañana antes de ir a su casa estaba comprando flores las cuales en un principio eran para Effie, tulipanes sus favoritos puesto que ayer habíamos discutido y no me gustaba discutir con ella, pero al final también vi unas hermosas margaritas las cuales le lleve a Katniss y ahora estoy corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas pueden para llevar la mejor de las noticias que Peeta puede recibir, claro la mejor después de saber que su eterno amor por Katniss estaba dando un fruto.

Entro a la panadería y el chico que estaba en el mostrador se me queda viendo

-¡¿Dónde está Peeta?- me doy cuenta de que grite puesto que el muchacho se me queda viendo un poco asustado respiro profundo y vuelvo preguntarle -¿ Y Peeta?- sin embargo y para mi suerte Peeta sale de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-Haymitch, tranquilo ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta un tanto ansioso

-Sucede que tienes que dejar todo lo que estás haciendo en este momento, porque estas a punto de convertirte en papá-le digo entre jadeos y puedo notar como su rostro se ilumina

-¡¿Qué?- dice gritando mientras se quita el mandil que trae puesto y lo avienta en la silla que hay a un lado de el

- Lo que escuchaste, tu mujer está en labor de parto, Effie está con ella en el hospital, anda muchacho- y abro la puerta de la panadería esperando que pase primero el

-Háganse cargo de la panadería, no quemen nada- les dice mientras se encamina hacia la puerta

-No se preocupe jefe- dice uno de ellos –Vaya con su esposa.

Salimos corriendo y alcanzo a escuchar como sus empleados lo felicitan aunque no sé si él los escucha, por suerte el hospital no esta tan lejos de la panadería así que no tenemos que correr mucho, llegamos al hospital y le preguntamos a la de la recepción por la chica nos dice que ya tiene cuarto pero que al parecer están por enviarla a la sala de partos, el chico sube lo más rápido posible a la segunda planta en la habitación trece, Effie nos está esperando afuera.

-La están preparando- nos dice mientras le tiende a Peeta un cubre bocas, y justo a tiempo porque en ese momento unas enfermeras comienzan a sacar a Katniss en una camilla, noto como aprieta su mano contra el colchón, supongo que es una contracción

-Peeta- dice ella casi sin ganas en cuanto lo ve y le tiende una mano.

-Los trajiste- me pregunta el chico antes de que se vaya con su esposa

-Desde el día en que me los diste los he estado cambiando de los bolsillos de los pantalones- el asiente y se voltea hacia Effie parece que va a decirle algo pero ella se adelanta a su pregunta.

-Ya lo hice vienen en camino- se que se refiere a que ya aviso a la madre de Katniss, a Annie, Johanna, Octavia, Venia y Flavius quizá también a Plutarch y a Beetee y conociéndola seguramente a Caesar y a Claudius quien darán la noticia para que todo Panem se entere, los vemos desaparecer tras las puertas que llevan hacia la sala de partos, esos muchacho que han sufrido tanto, que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes se convertirán en padres, un hijo que seguramente les servirá como terapia para recuperarse por todo lo que han pasado. Cuando nos quedamos solos Effie y yo entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en el sillón que ahí hay.

-¿Qué es lo que trajiste?- me pregunta de pronto, le sonrío y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saco unas cajitas, abro la primera y le enseño un dije de rubí, ella toma con cuidado la cajita y yo abro la segunda caja la cual contiene dos pequeñas perlas las cuales son aretes.

-El rubí es para Katniss, las perlas para la pequeña, para que sean sus primeros aretes.- toma la cajita y sostiene ambas en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo…?

-No eres la única que aun se mantiene en contacto con Caesar, Peeta se las encargo el día de su primer aniversario de casados y le llegaron el mes pasado.

-Lo tenía todo calculado- yo asiento y nos quedamos ahí esperando a que la pequeña nazca.

**Katniss POV**

Muchas veces he experimentado el dolor, ya fueran rastrevispulas, la caída de la cerca sobre el hielo cuando me fracture el tobillo, un latigazo en mi cara, el impacto de una bala, ser lanzada por una explosión, incluso he sentido como el fuego me rodea, pero ese tipo de dolor es muy distinto al que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, este dolor dista mucho de ser aquel que me lastima, irónicamente es un dolor que me da cierta tranquilidad, siento como si me jalaran desde dentro y me intentaran de abrir, Peeta está a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo, de pronto ahí está, lo primero que escucho es su llanto, después la doctora la levanta, tan pequeña e indefensa, ella le entrega a Peeta unas tijeras y le indica donde cortar el cordón umbilical, la envuelven en una manta y me la acercan le doy un pequeño beso en su frente y después la alejan de mi, un sentimiento de pánico se apodera de mi sin embargo al encontrarme con la mirada de mi chico del pan se que todo está bien, pronto todo termina y me llevan de vuelta a mi habitación, no hay nadie en ella salvo las pertenencias de Effie y una maleta mía, Peeta se sienta a mi lado y me comienza a acariciar el cabello, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando llaman a la puerta

-Adelante- dice Peeta, cuando la puerta se abre entra una enfermera, en sus brazos lleva a un pequeño bulto.

-Alguien viene a visitarlos y a que mamá le dé de comer- dice cuando se acerca a nosotros, extiendo mis brazos con cierta urgencia y la enfermera pone en mis brazos a mi pequeña- Felicidades chicos, se lo merecen- dice antes de salir, Peeta y yo nos observamos Panem entero nos conoce y sabe por lo que hemos pasado así que era de esperar que nos dijeran eso.

La pequeña que sostengo en mis brazos comienza a revolverse inquieta, tomo su pequeña mano y ella sostiene uno de mis dedos con fuerza, no tiene mucho cabello pero puedo notar que es del mismo color que el mío, ya le han horadado sus oídos y sus aretes son unas pequeñas perlas.

-¿Te gustan?- pregunta mi chico cuando se da cuenta que estoy viendo los aretes de nuestra pequeña – Los elegí yo ya sabes Cinna y Portia se esforzaron por que alguna vez pareciéramos trozos de carbón y…

-Si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, se convierte en una perla…-decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, la pequeña comienza a llorar y a pesar de que nunca he dado pecho a un bebé, se exactamente que hacer de algo me sirvió ver a mi madre atender diversos partos y estar ahí hasta que se alimentara al nene por primera vez, pronto mi pequeña esta succionando su alimento

-Esto es ¿real o no?- le pregunto a mi esposo, quien sonríe y deposita un beso en mi frente

-Real.- me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules que siempre me han quitado el aliento- A ti también te tengo un regalo – y ahí estaba de nuevo el Peeta de siempre no el de los recuerdos modificados que el capitolio me regreso, el que siempre intentaba de todas las formas posibles mostrar su amor por mí, se aleja de la cama y se acerca a donde están las cosas de Effie y la mía, regresa conmigo y me extiende una pequeña caja la cual abre dentro de ella hay un pequeño dije el cual es un rubí.

-¿Por qué?...

-Por qué me has dado lo que siempre quise, porque te lo mereces, porque quiero dártelo, porque te amo…tu me amas ¿real o no?

-Real

Nuestra pequeña termina de comer y se la entrego a Peeta, le enseño como hacerla repetir y al poco rato entran Effie y Haymitch puedo notar en los ojos de ambos como están a punto de llorar, están felices, ellos también están felices.

-Bueno chicos y ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta pequeñina?- pregunta Effie quien la tiene cargada.

-Taylor- conteste

-Creí que le pondrías como tu hermana, preciosa- dice Haymitch

-Yo lo había propuesto pero…- comenta Peeta

-Yo no quise.-dije completando su frase.

-¿Por qué?- preguntan ambos.

-No lo sé, quizá porque… no quiero que nada malo le pase y que la pierda…quizá porque no quiero que llegue un momento en que ella crea que le puse el nombre de Prim para recordar a mi hermana.

-Y al final ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ponerle Taylor- finalizo Peeta

-Bueno pues bienvenida Taylor Mellark Everdeen- le dijo Haymitch, mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio?... en un principio pense ponerle a la pequeña Primrose pero despues de analizarlo un poco me di cuenta de que quiza no se llamaria asi, por las razones que explico Katniss a Haymithc, en fin gracias por sus reviews me alegraron el día,en fin ya saben quejas,sugerencias, comentarios, etc... en reviews :) **_

_**Los quiero y los veo en el siguiente capitulo :) **_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hola gente linda este capitulo empieza con un sueño, que es el de la letra un poco chuequita o inclinada :D, disfrutenlo (los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Suzanne Collins)_**

* * *

_Me encuentro en un prado el día es soleado, todo a mí alrededor brilla, ¿esto es real?, no lo sé y no importa me siento tranquila, de pronto una voz que creí no volvería a escuchar me llama:_

_-Katniss- es Prim, suena cerca pero no logro ubicar bien en donde_

_-Prim ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto, quiero verla abrazarla_

_-En el río ven…- empiezo a caminar hacia donde se escucha el sonido del agua, de pronto mis pies van más rápido y no tardo en llegar a la orilla del lago, y ahí está, rodeada de más personas conocidas, Madge, Cinna, Portia, mi padre, Finnick, Rue, Mags y Wiress todos ellos sonrientes, con ropa de color blanca, me acerco lentamente y mi patito extiende los brazos, sin dudarlo la abrazo, de pronto siento como alguien me toca el hombro, al alzar la vista veo a Finnick._

_-Es hermosa Katniss, Taylor es hermosa…_

_-Amos, tu niño es una fiel copia tuya lo sabes ¿cierto?- el asiente_

_-Prim, Rue, Madge- las tres chicas me miran – Yo… lo lamento…_

_-¿Por qué lo lamentas?- pregunta Rue mientras acomoda un mechón de mi cabello_

_-Por no nombrarla como alguna de ustedes Peeta…_

_-Sabemos que lo sugirió- dice Prim interrumpiéndome_

_-Pero tienes razón, si ella hubiese llevado alguno de nuestros nombres, probablemente más grande sentiría que nuestra sombra la persigue y eso tú no lo quieres ¿verdad?- Madge tiene razón no lo quiero._

_-Entonces ¿no están molestas?_

_-Hija ¿por qué habrían de estarlo? Estas niñas son un amor y es imposible que se molesten por algo que de hecho nos hizo feliz a todos.- mi padre sonríe como lo solía hacer cuando era pequeña _

_-Es cierto, después del nacimiento de Amos y de tu boda es una noticia que nos ha agradado a todos- comenta Wiress- solo no permitas que Beetee le enseñe a volar cables…- me rio ante su comentario de hecho todos lo hacen incluyéndola_

_-Se merecen ser felices- me sorprendo puesto que es la primera vez que comprendo lo que Mags dice – Séanlo por todos nosotros ¿entendido?- yo asiento_

_-¿Supongo que Octavia, Venia y Flavius serán los encargados de vestirla?- pregunta Portia_

_-Sí, llenaron el armario y la cajonera de ropa para sus primeros meses y creo que ya están haciendo diseños para cuando cumpla el año, dicen que planean que sea un icono de la moda infantil en todo Panem pero no creo estar segura de…- sin embargo Cinna me interrumpe_

_-Saben lo que hacen Katniss, confía en ellos chica en llamas- se acerca y me abraza- Me parece que es hora de que despiertes creo que la pequeña está llorando, sigo apostando por ti y ahora todos apostamos por Taylor- voltea a ver a los demás quienes asienten_

_-Lo sé, ¿Finnick?- fija su mirada y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro –Amos y Taylor serán amigos lo sé, él se estuvo un buen rato sentado viéndola y acariciando su rostro mientras Annie la cargaba ¿lo sabías?_

_-Sí, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que algún día ellos sean más que grandes amigos, pero el tiempo dirá por mientras cuídalos- yo asiento mientras los veo alejarse y llegar a la otra orilla, se despiden de mi y todo se llena de luz._

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, es uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido, de pronto recuerdo lo que Cinna me dijo acerca de que mi pequeña lloraba lo cual es cierto pues la escucho gimotear desde su cuarto me levanto y me doy cuenta de que Peeta no está, camino hacia la habitación donde la puerta esta abierta y la luz encendida, y dentro puedo ver a Peeta terminando de ponerle el pañal a nuestra hija quien poco a poco cuando escucha la voz de su papá comienza a tranquilizarse, mi madre dijo que se parecía a mí a excepción de los ojos que claramente son los de Peeta y es algo que agradezco, espero que cuando crezca tenga el mismo carácter de su padre, tierno y gentil. Toma un biberón y se sienta en la mecedora para darle de comer mientras ella sostiene con una de sus manos uno de los dedos de su papá de pronto él levanta la vista y me ve con la cabeza me hace una seña de que entre y lo hago.

-¿Pesadillas?- pregunta mientras me acerco

-No, de hecho fue un sueño muy lindo...

-Cuando me levante note que sonreías

-Debiste de haberme despertado, para que te ayudara

-No te preocupes, debes descansar, además aún es temprano y tú te paraste las otras veces…-estos eran los momentos en los que sabía que el Peeta que estaba a mi lado era el verdadero no aquel que alguna vez me intento atacar.

-No creo poder dormir de nuevo- me acerco y tomo a Taylor en brazos- regresemos a nuestra habitación- su rostro se ilumina y salimos del cuarto de nuestra pequeña.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación colocamos a nuestra hija en el centro de la cama y nos recostamos a su lado, se había vuelto a quedar dormida, se veía tan tranquila, sus pequeños parpados se mueven rápido supongo que está soñando Peeta acaricia su rostro lo que hace que se sobresalte y se despierte, lo miro y él me dice –Lo siento fue sin querer – sonrío, pues parece un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar, tomo una de las manitas de mi pequeña y la beso.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- le pregunto a Peeta mientras miro a mi pequeña, lo escucho suspirar y levanto la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué? ¿El ser buenos padres para ella?

-Sí, es que estoy aterrada, no sé cómo le vamos a explicar el porqué de mis pesadillas, porque te aferras al respaldo de las sillas…-tomo aire porque estoy a punto de soltar lo que más me aterra- ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar que fueron Los Juegos del Hambre sin que se aterre? En cuanto entre a la escuela se lo enseñaran y sabrá que nosotros formamos parte de ellos que la mayoría de las personas que la quieren formaron de una u otra forma parte de los Juegos y la rebelión…aun somos jóvenes Peeta unos jóvenes inexpertos que tienen una bebé, ¿Cómo lo vamos a lograr?- Peeta esta serio, quizá esta digiriendo todo lo que le acabo de decir con su mano libre toma mi mentón y me mira fijamente.

-No lo sé Katniss, me gustaría poder darte una respuesta sensata, como que tenemos un manual que nos dirá como ser buenos padres pero eso sería mentirte y creo que ambos estamos cansados de las mentiras ¿no?- yo asiento y el continua- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que como bien dices hay muchas personas que quieren a Tay, tenemos un libro en el que explicamos todo, encontraremos la manera de explicarle la verdad de una forma que no la asuste de una manera en que no tengamos que mentirle, nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es más que suficiente además tenemos algunos años antes de que empiece a preguntar.

Nos pasamos el resto de la madrugada dormitando con nuestra pequeña dormida en medio de los dos, Peeta tiene razón estamos juntos y faltan algunos años, ya nos la ingeniaremos para hablarle con la verdad.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo gente linda, mil gracias por sus reviews me han hecho la semana, lamento actualizar hasta ahorita pero esque la clase en la que escribo el fic me toca los miercoles y los viernes, si esa clase donde el maestro en vez de impartir la materia nos habla de sus divorcios, en fin... este capitulo es, en mi humilde opinion, un momento muy intimo y tierno de los nuevos padres, el siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo mañana ya casi lo termine de transcribir, les adelanto que se van a reir, bueno ya saben dejen su opinion,comentario, sugerencia, etc en reviews ..._**

**_Los quiero_**

**_Resa xx _**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me senti tentada a hacer un capitulo de ellos dos Haymtich y Effie los veo abajo .**_

* * *

Haymitch´s POV

De haber estado ebrio no me habría metido en este lio, pero claro Katniss tuvo que picar mi orgullo y tuve que aceptar, sin embargo quien diría que esta pequeña de tan solo tres meses tendría unos pulmones tan sanos, lleva quince minutos llorando y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué lo hace, la cargo y ella sigue llorando

-Preciosa tu y yo vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo, porque si llega tu mama y nos encuentra de esta forma me va a dar caza a mí y en vez de que Sae venda las ardillas que tu mami cace hoy me venderá a mí.- pero ella sigue llorando, estoy a punto de salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi casa pero antes de que lo haga me viene a la mente Effie. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estos momentos en ella? Effie, Effie... veo la hora dijo que trabajaría hasta las diez y faltan solo cinco minutos para esa hora, así que marco rápidamente el número de su oficina y espero a que conteste mientras intento calmar a Taylor para que pueda escucharla.

-Alcaldía buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Effie soy yo Haymitch

-Oh hola ¿Qué sucede? Espera ¿ese llanto es de Taylor?

-Si así es y antes de que comiences a regañarme o a decirme cualquier cosa déjame decirte que llevo quince minutos tratando de callarla, ya le intente dar de comer ya la intente dormir y nada…

-¿Ya intentaste cambiarle el pañal?- rio de manera burlona pero no espero a que contestara- Haymitch es lo primero que debiste haber checado, cámbiaselo inmediatamente si no puede rosarse y a Katniss no le agradara que eso le pase a su hija, yo ya casi salgo pero la pequeña no debe estar más tiempo con el pañal sucio te veo en unos minutos, haz lo que te digo.- y sin más colgó.

Genial debía cambiar los pañales, nunca lo había hecho normalmente siempre había alguien más que lo hacía ya fuera Katniss, Peeta o la misma Effie una cosa era que hubiese visto como lo hacían pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo yo…

Effie´s POV

Acabo de salir del trabajo y camino lo más rápido que puedo a la aldea de los vencedores, no sé muy bien a quien tendré que rescatar si a Haymitch o a la pequeña Taylor solo sé que Katniss debió de haber confiado demasiado en Haymitch para dejarlo solo con su hija a sabiendas que es un inútil si de cambiarle pañales se trata, apresuro mi paso pues el solo pensar en que no tiene idea de cómo cambiar un pañal me preocupa, estoy casi corriendo cuando llego a la aldea y me dirijo directamente a casa de Katniss y Peeta, abro la puerta y no me impresiono al seguir escuchando a la pequeña llorar y Haymitch maldecir, sigo el sonido su voz y el del llanto de la niña y los encuentro en la habitación de ella.

Miro detenidamente la escena, si, definitivamente es un inútil si de cambiar pañales se trata, la sostiene de una manera completamente incorrecta, la tenía casi parada de cabeza.

-¡ASI NO! ¡La vas a lastimar!- brame esperando que la soltara con delicadeza pero fue completamente lo contrario la dejo caer sobre la mesa de cambiar pañales provocando que Taylor llorara más, camine hacia él y lo empuje -¡fijate bien porque es la primera y ultima vez que te enseño como se hace!- tome com cuidado a la pequeña y le comencé a cambiar el pañal, poco a poco mientras lo hacia me pregunte se no había sido demasiado cruel con Haymitch quien todo este tiempo había estado de pie a mi lado observando en silencio, una vez que termine de ponerle el pañal a la bebé tome un lindo vestido color blanco y se lo coloque.

-Es la pequeña sinsajo- dijo de pronto mi acompañante y señalo el pecho de la pequeña, en efecto Venia se había encargado de poner un pequeño sinsajo a la altura del corazón era un sinsajo recién nacido.

-Es la nena más hermosa que he visto y se ve preciosa con su vestido.

-También es la pequeña con los pulmones más fuertes que pude haber imaginado- lo siguiente que paso fue que Haymitch y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo caras para lograr que Taylor dejase de llorar cosa que logramos pronto la pequeña se encontró riendo, de pronto escuchamos unas risas más y cuando nos giramos a la puerta vimos a Katniss y a Peeta riéndose de las cosas que estábamos haciendo.

-Y… ¿los ridículos somos nosotros?- pregunto Peeta

-Oh cállate chico del pan, digan que les mantenemos entretenida a su hija mientras ustedes están intentando darle un hermano…- dijo Haymitch con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Claro para que lo cuides tú y termines llamando a Effie para que los cuide ella ¿no? Haymitch, Peeta y yo aun no tenemos planeado agrandar la familia- soltó Katniss mientras se acercaba hacia su hija- ¿Cómo te portaste nena? ¿El abuelo Haymitch fue muy grosero contigo?- le pregunto y luego me miro a mi.

-Pues… yo llegue hace rato y lo único que puedo decir es que Haymitch necesitara practicar cambiarle los pañales.

-Ella no se dejaba- todos volteamos a verlo incrédulos y el solo nos dijo algo inteligible y salió de la habitación, mientras los demás nos reíamos de su actitud.

La tarde ya había caído cuando nos despedimos de Katniss y Peeta y ambos salimos de su casa para irnos a la nuestra, en el camino nadie dijo nada pero mi corazón se acelero cuando llegue a mi casa y me despedí de Haymitch ya que no tenía previsto lo que hizo, me beso en la mejilla y me dijo algo no muy propio de él, cuando me acosté para dormir sus palabras y su gesto seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza aquella noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro

"_Gracias lindura"_

* * *

**_LO SIENTO se que dije que actualizaria al dia siguiente pero mi mamá secuestro mi lap(que es donde tengo la historia) y me la regreso ayer en la noche :S en fin la ultima frase de este capi fue lo que Haymitch le dijo a Effie, la idea de Haymitch cambiando pañales me la dio raqhu en un review y dije ¿por que no?, espero que les haya gustado, los veo en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Los quiero _**

**_Resa _**

**_xx _**

**_PD: Ya saben quejas, sugerencias, comentarios etc en reviews _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins... Dire que este capitulo contiene una sorpresa por parte de Johanna :)los veo abajo.**_

* * *

Estoy sentada en la arena mientras observo como Peeta juega con Taylor y Amos, como ambos toman de la mano a la niña que ríe cada vez que siente como las olas toca sus piecitos, mi pequeña quien a sus diez meses ya intenta caminar por ella sola, aunque sin mucho éxito, doy un largo suspiro mientras hago una lista mental de todas las cosas lindas que he visto en este tiempo, al pequeño Amos embarrado de pastel el día de su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de Peeta el primero de muchos más con nuestra pequeña el cual fue un lindo día de campo, a Effie el día de su cumpleaños con una mirada llorosa, a mi pequeña tomando con sus manitas mi trenza o jalándole la cola a Buttercup, una sonrisa cruza mi rostro y escucho como alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-Tiene talento con los niños-dice Annie mientras observa hacia donde esta Peeta con los pequeños- Finnick también lo tenía…a veces cuando no estaba en el Capitolio solíamos ir a la escuela del distrito y él se ponía a jugar con los niños, los hacía reír, les contaba historias de marineros yo solo lo observaba…

-Annie yo…-a pesar de habernos visto muchas veces jamás le había dicho cuanto sentía que Finnick hubiese muerto, al parecer ella noto mis intenciones pues sacudió de forma negativa su cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-Sé lo que estas a punto de decir, no tienes nada que lamentar, puede que haya perdido a Finnick pero mira bien a Amos, es la viva imagen de él, fue algo así como ganar-ganar, no lo niego me gustaría que él estuviese aquí para verlo crecer pero tengo la certeza de que este donde este lo verá.- su mirada es cristalina pero no deja salir las lagrimas.

-Yo también estoy segura…-le contesto recordando aquel sueño que tuve cuando Taylor tenía pocos días de nacida.- ¿Dónde están Effie y Haymitch?- Annie levanta los hombros y ambas nos reímos, a pesar de que lo intentan ocultar todos quienes los conocemos sabemos que al parecer sostienen un romance el cual aun no quieren dar a conocer así que nosotros nos hacemos los tontos como si no nos diéramos cuenta, Amos corre hacia su mamá y se sienta en sus piernas mientras Taylor intenta hacer lo mismo que él,solo que tiene la ayuda de Peeta, cuando llegan a mi lado Peeta se sienta sobre la arena mientras mi pequeña se sienta en mis piernas.

-Annie ¿sabes cuál es la sorpresa de Johanna?- pregunta Peeta mientras le da a Taylor una conchita y ella la mira fascinada

-La verdad es que no, solo dijo que era una gran sorpresa que ninguno se esperaba.

-¿Quién nos va a sorprender?- pregunto Haymitch quien en ese momento estaba llegando con Effie, ambos con las manos entrelazadas

-Johanna…- les conteste

-¡¿Por fin decidirá quedarse con la ropa puesta?- pregunto Effie, y todos reímos.

Estuvimos un buen rato sentados en la arena platicando hasta que llego mi mamá y entramos a preparar la cena, estábamos cortando unas verduras cuando llamaron a la puerta, Peeta se ofreció a abrir, de pronto escuchamos a Haymitch soltar un improperio y salimos de la cocina para encontrarnos con Johanna cargando a una pequeña pelirroja quien se veía asustada.

-Johanna que gusto que llegaste- dijo Effie aunque tenía la misma cara de impactada que teníamos los demás- Y… esta lindura ¿Quién es?

-¿No te la robaste, verdad muchacha?- pregunto Haymitch

-¡Haymitch!- gritamos Annie, Peeta y yo, mientras una Johanna sonriente, bajaba a la pequeña quien al estar en el suelo se aferro a su pierna.

-Claro que no tonto, esta pequeña se llama Caitlin, tiene dos años y es mi hija.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritamos todos.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no me quería quedar atrás, primero fue Annie quien tuvo a Amos, después fueron Peeta y Katniss quienes tuvieron a Taylor, son mis dos sobrinos favoritos pero de pronto un día estando sola en mi casa me di cuenta de que yo realmente deseaba poder disfrutar de lo mismo que ustedes tres estaban pasando, considere la idea de embarazarme pero después la deseche, así que al día siguiente fui al orfanato del distrito, muchos niños quedaron huérfanos después de la rebelión, entre ellos Caitlin en cuanto la vi supe que era la pequeña que quería para hija y la adopte- concluyo ella mientras le sonreía a la pequeña quien también le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Bueno pues felicidades Johanna, bienvenida al mundo de las mamás- dijo mi madre mientras la abrazaba

Durante la cena sentamos a los tres pequeños juntos Amos estaba en medio de las dos niñas, mientras servíamos la cena él miraba primero a Taylor y después a Caitlin y llego un momento que con sus manitas tomo un mechón de cabello de cada niña y los observo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo después miro a Annie y la miro con cara de preocupación y negaba con su cabeza.

-Parece que ya encontró la primera diferencia entre ambas- dijo Haymitch tratando de contener la risa, Annie se acerco a su pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza mientras él la seguía viendo preocupado.

-No campeón su cabello no es igual…

-No…-dijo de pronto Caitlin negando a la vez con su cabecita y diciendo algunas palabras inteligibles

-No, no son iguales, pero los tres son primos y se van a llevar muy bien- dijo Effie, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de cada pequeño, la cena transcurrió tranquila, a pesar de que Taylor se comenzó a quedar dormida en su silla y la tuvimos que acostar en el sillón mientras los demás terminábamos de cenar Caitlin y Amos se pusieron a jugar pronto nos dimos cuenta de que se llevaban bien y procuraban no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mi pequeña, cuando los dos comenzaron a bostezar se fueron a sentar cada uno al lado de mi pequeña y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, no lo pudimos evitar y con la cámara instantánea que tiene Annie sacamos una foto para ella, una para Johanna, para mi madre, para Effie, para Haymitch y otra para mí. Decidimos que es mejor que los subamos a acostar bien, y eso hacemos Annie lleva a su pequeño a la habitación de este, Johanna lleva a su pelirroja a la habitación donde ella dormirá y Peeta y yo llevamos a nuestra pequeña a la habitación donde dormiremos nosotros, donde le colocamos la cuna para viaje que Plutarch le regalo. Cuando termino de cobijar a mi pequeña y me volteo hacia Peeta quien se encuentra sentado en la cama y me doy cuenta que está mirando la foto.

-Es bueno saber que ellos crecerán a salvo ¿no? Y todo gracias a nosotros- dice mi chico del pan cuando se da cuenta de que lo observo, yo asiento y me siento a su lado.

-Esta foto debería estar en el libro ¿No crees?- le digo mientras tomo una de sus manos

- Quizá no deberíamos ponerla en el libro, sería mejor una pintura y el relato de lo que sucedió, esta foto debería estar en el cuarto de Taylor

-Me parece buena idea…- digo, para después besarlo, cuando nos separamos sonrío puesto que no podría pedir algo mejor, estoy junto a mi diente de león y tengo una hija hermosa que tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, además las personas que quiero han comenzado a ser felices, lo que me recuerda que la vida puede ser buena a pesar de las perdidas.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda, que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior y claro que habra,más adelante, otro capitulo de esta pareja. Mientras tanto diganme que les parecio este capitulo ¿les gusto la sorpresa de Johanna? me parecio que ella tambien se merecia ser feliz... bueno espero sus reviews para que me den comentarios, sugerencias, quejas etc **_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Aqui les dejo un capitulo cargado de emociones ( o al menos asi lo vi yo) porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, las letras inclinadas fue lo que sucedio. Los veo más abajo _**

* * *

Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, me siento molesta conmigo misma, estoy parada a la mitad de la calle de la Aldea, ni siquiera sé qué hora es pero la noche es fresca, volteo hacia la casa las luces están encendidas, es la primera vez que me peleo con Peeta a pesar de llevar ya dos años de casados, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza quiero sacar la pelea de mi mente pero sigue ahí.

"_Todo había comenzado con una carta, una carta del distrito dos, específicamente de Gale, era la carta más… más hipócrita que había leído, pude sentir como la rabia se apoderaba de mi, el resto del día me la pase de mal humor. Para cuando Peeta llego mi humor había empeorado ya que Taylor llevaba un buen rato llorando y cuando él la cargo se calló en ese momento salí sintiéndome demasiado enojada de la habitación de mi hija y deje que él la bañara y la acostara, cuando el bajo a la cocina yo estaba terminando de lavar los biberones y cuando voltee a ver a Peeta me di cuenta de que estaba apretando con fuerza el respaldo de una silla y tenía los ojos cerrados, en ese momento pensé que mi día no podía haber sido mejor respire profundamente y me aventure a llamarlo._

_-¿Peeta?- sin embargo él no contesto y lo siguiente que hice fue acercarme y tocar su hombro -¿Peeta?- lo siguiente que paso fue que él volteo hacia mi sus ojos estaban oscuros y de pronto caí al piso sintiendo como la mejilla me ardía, sabía de antemano que no lo había hecho a propósito era parte del veneno de las rastrevispulas, esta vez a pesar de haber dolido agradecí que no fuera como aquella vez que intento ahorcarme cuando levante la mirada sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de ese color azul que me encantaban y su rostro reflejaba preocupación._

_-Katniss yo…- no lo deje terminar puesto que me puse de pie y lo abrace, pude sentir como lloraba y decía una y otra vez contra mi oído – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- estuvimos un rato de aquella manera hasta que me vi obligada a romper el abrazo, cuando lo hice limpie sus lágrimas y lo bese._

_-Vamos a cenar- le dije tomando su mano, el solo asintió._

_La cena transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, me parece que nunca había escuchado un silencio como este y por si fuera poco mi enfado aun seguía presente, en cuanto terminamos fui yo quien lavo los trastes tardándome todo lo que pude, justo cuando estaba secando el ultimo este se me resbalo y cayó provocando que se rompiera, en ese momento Peeta entro a la cocina para ver lo que había pasado, cuando lo vi me di cuenta que llevaba consigo la carta de Gale así que tome un vaso y lo arroje contra la pared detrás suya._

_-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me avientas el vaso?- pregunto mientras me veía _

_-¡POR QUE QUIERO! ¡POR QUE ESTE DÍA HA SIDO HORRIBLE! ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESA ESTUPIDA CARTA!_

_-Katniss no grites vas a despertar a Taylor- dijo él demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto_

_-¡¿QUE NO GRITE? PEETA ¿A CASO NO HAS LEIDO ESA CARTA? DIME ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A INVITARNOS A UNA CENA Al DISTRITO 2? NO LOGRO COMPRENDER POR QUE COMPARA A MI HIJA CON PRIM, NO SÉ COMO TIENE LAS AGALLAS DE MENCIONAR A PRIM COMO SI SIGUIERA VIVA SIENDO QUE UNO DE SUS INVENTOS LA MATÓ_

_-Katniss deja de gritar Tay…- de pronto el llanto de Taylor llego a través del monitor que Beetee había colocado en la cocina- ¿Ves ya está llorando?- dijo él y pude sentir como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro._

_-LO SIENTO,- le grite un tanto arrogante- PERO TE ESTOY DICIENDO EL MAL DÍA QUE HE TENIDO POR CULPA DE ESA CARTA, Y NO SOLO ES LA CARTA TAMBIEN ES EL HECHO QUE TAYLOR LLORO POR CASI UNA HORA Y YO NO SABIA QUE HACER Y DE PRONTO LLEGAS TÚ Y SE CALLA COMO SI NADA- tome aire y arroje otro vaso hacia la estufa Peeta solo cerró los ojos y me miro- ADEMAS DE PRONTO TE LLEGA UN RECUERDO FALSO Y ME DAS UNA BOFETADA DI…_

_-YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO-grita de pronto él interrumpiéndome- LO SIENTO SABES QUE TODAVIA NO LAS PUEDO CONTROLAR NO ERA MI INTENICION PEGARTE_

_-NO ME GRITES_

_-TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZO A GRITAR- le lanzo un plato y él lo esquiva, y me ve fijamente–KATNISS DEJA DE ARROJAR COSAS _

_-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES- le reprocho_

_-CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO, SE CUANTO TE MOLESTA QUE COMPARE A TAYLOR CON TU HERMANA, SE QUE TE MOLESTA QUE HABLE DE PRIM COMO SI SIGUIERA VIVA Y SE QUE TE MOLESTA AUN MÁS QUE NOS INVITE COMO SI FUERAMOS GRANDES AMIGOS, PERO NO ERES LA UNICA QUE HA TENIDO UN MAL DÍA, YO TAMBIEN LO TUVE SOBRE TODO POR LO QUE PASO HACE RATO- de pronto los dos nos estábamos gritando de tal manera en que ninguno escuchábamos bien lo que decíamos, cuando nos callamos lo mire y salí corriendo de la casa mientras lo escuchaba maldecir…" _

Estoy volteada dando la espalda a la casa sin embargo escucho sus pasos sobre el asfalto, las lagrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro, siento su mano tocar mi brazo y yo la aparto.

-Katniss, mírame- vuelve a tomar mi brazo y me obliga a voltear, con ambas manos toma mi rostro e intenta que lo vea pero yo mantengo mi mirada en el piso –Katniss, amor lo siento, a mí también me molesto los comentarios de su carta, te entiendo sé que no fue tu día, lamento mucho haberte pegado, sabes que en verdad no fue mi intención, te amo y me créeme cuando te digo que me dolió más a mí que lo que te pudo haber dolido a ti y me molesto mucho.

-Peeta…no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas por ese golpe a final de cuentas fue por culpa mía que Snow puso recuerdos falsos de mí en tu mente yo…

-No linda, no es culpa tuya ¿hasta cuándo vas a entender que lo hice para protegerte? Jamás hubiera dejado que te pasara nada, has que entre bien en esa cabecita jamás. Ya no llores, ya veremos qué hacer con la invitación de Gale, no llores sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte así- seco mis lagrimas y me miro a los ojos.

-Lamento haberte arrojado los platos

-No hay problema creo que es tiempo de comprar una vajilla nueva- dijo sonriendo- Hay ocasiones en las que pienso que estas a punto de quebrarte, pero cuando miro tus ojos me haces recordar a aquella pequeña que se aventuro a levantar la mano para cantar cuando nadie más lo hizo, aquella chica que al fallecer su padre busco la manera de sacar adelante a su familia incluso buscar en la basura, agradezco que hayan sido los cubos de basura de la panadería, la misma chica que se ofreció como voluntaria, aquella que intento salvarme dos veces y que hizo todo lo posible para sacarme con vida de la rebelión, es cuando me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que has pasado eres fuerte y valiente y que esas cosas son las que me hicieron enamorarme de ti…

-Sin ti podría romperme de verdad

-Entonces nunca me alejare ¿entendido?- yo asentí para después rodear con mis brazos su cuello y besarlo.

-Deberíamos entrar Taylor debe seguir llorando- dije contra sus labios- A demás está comenzando a hacer frio- el accedió.

Tenía razón al decir que mi pequeña seguía llorando, ambos subimos a su cuarto el cual estaba iluminado por la lámpara que le regalo Plutarch, mi pequeña se encuentra sentada en su cuna sollozando mientras que con una mano toma el mismo peluche que ayudo tantas veces a mi patio a tranquilizarse, en cuanto nos ve entrar empieza a llorar con un poco más de fuerza, cuando nos acercamos a su cuna ella extiende sus brazos para que la carguemos lo cual hago yo, se recarga en mi hombro mientras sigue sollozando.

-Tranquila linda te despertamos- le dice Peeta mientras acaricia su cabello- Lo sentimos no queríamos hacerlo, papá y mamá no volverán a gritar te lo prometen- ella levanta su cabecita y nos mira detenidamente.

-Si mi niña linda no volveremos a gritar, ahora intenta dormir- ambos le damos un tierno beso y yo me siento en la mecedora, mientras mi chico baja a limpiar el desastre que hice, después de acostarla de nuevo me dirigí a nuestra habitación donde ya se encontraba mi chico del pan.

-Prométeme que no nos volveremos a pelear nunca de esta manera- le digo desde el umbral – No me gusta que discutamos

-A mi tampoco, lo prometo- dice mirándome fijamente

-Yo también- me acerco a él y lo beso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con la invitación de Gale?- le pregunto mientras él me tiene sentada en sus piernas

-Negarnos, además ese día es el cumpleaños de Effie no la vamos a dejar sola

-Tienes razón, ella es más importante que cualquier invitación suya.

Aquella noche lo abrazo de tal manera que parece que lo estoy intentando pegar a mí, y él hace lo mismo.

-Tus pesadillas…- comienzo pero me interrumpo

-Continua- dice mientras acaricia mi cabello

-¿Aun suelen ser sobre perderme?

-Sí y no, no solo te pierdo a ti si no también a mi pequeña

-Nunca nos vamos a ir ¿lo sabes? Y tampoco te vas a deshacer de nosotras tan fácilmente

-Eso espero, Kat… me amaras pase lo que pase ¿real o no?

Yo le contesto:

-Real

* * *

_**Hola! ¿ y bien? ¿que les parecio? espero les haya gustado, como lo dije en un inicio no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, toda pareja llega a tener pleitos, y bueno la bofetada de Peeta a Katniss siento que me excedi no sé pero la idea la tome de un fan fact donde era un poquitin mas cruel ya que se la daba estando ella decir que cuando escribi la parte en que ambos entran a la habitacion de Tay y la ven asustada me la imagine ustedes no?, tambien debo decir que Gale en su carta ponia las cosas como si todo siguiera igual, cuando no es asi, estamos a unos cuantos capitulos (3) de que llegue el hermanito para Taylor :3 bueno gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior y ya saben que pueden dejar quejas, sugerencias,comentarios, dudas etc en reviews. Los quiero, los veo en el siguiente capitulo **_

_**Cuidense **_

_**Resa xx **_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son se Suzanne Collins. Los veo abajo_**

* * *

Es increíble lo rápido que crecen, mi pequeña tiene ahora tres años y hoy me acaba de pedir que la deje vestirse sola, así que entre los atuendos que Venia, Flavius y Octavia envían cada mes le conseguí ropa fácil de colocar. Peeta y yo estamos en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, mientras en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que pueda sola?- pregunta el mientras saca unos panques de chocolate del horno

-Es igual o más necia que yo, así que se las ingeniara para hacerlo- le contesto mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla

-En eso tienes razón- dice mientras me mira- Parece que solo fue ayer cuando estábamos celebrando su primer cumpleaños- yo asiento, su primer año lo celebramos en el distrito, donde vinieron Annie con Amos, Johanna con Caitlin, mi madre, Venia, Flavius y Octavia quienes crearon una copia fiel al vestido amarillo que use cuando nos coronaron vencedores durante nuestros primeros juegos. Cuando cumplió dos lo celebramos en el distrito cuatro, mi antiguo equipo de preparación la vistieron como la tía "Fi" así le decía a Effie, quien al verla vestida igual a ella rompió en llanto. Para sus tres años le pidió a su papá un pastel de chocolate con muchos "sinajos" volando y a mí me pidió que la vistiera como yo me visto cuando voy a cazar y que le hiciera una trenza igual a la mía, a mi mente vino también cuando dijo su primera palabra, que irónicamente o quizá no fue "late" lo que en palabra normal sería chocolate a sus tres años y medio se le podía entender la mayoría de las palabras que decía, y cuando no podía pronunciar las palabras que Amos y Caitlin le enseñaban se enojaba con ellos y les pegaba para después repetirla hasta que la pudiera decir de una manera un poco más entendible.

Últimamente hablaba mucho con un juguete suyo al que llamaba Grant y nos obligaba a ponerle una silla cuando íbamos a comer, además lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, incluso cuando Amos y Caitlin venían.

-Mami…- dijo la voz de mi pequeña quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con un viejo Buttercup tras de sí y su muñeco en una manita, me voltee para verla y un recuerdo me invadió, mi pequeña yacía de pie con su cabello sujeto en dos trenzas que le había hecho antes de dejarla vestirse sola, no me había percatado de lo que le había dejado de ropa, una blusa con volantes y una falda, parece asustada como temiendo que la regañe, se parece a Prim en su primera cosecha, Peeta parece notar que algo no anda bien puesto que le dice.

-Mira nada mas quien es esa hermosa niña que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina- ella sonríe y camina hacia nosotros, Peeta está de pie a mi lado y se agacha para abrazarla, la miro detenidamente y al igual que a Prim la blusa se le ha salido, aunque probablemente no se la metió bien dentro de la falda.

-Mami ¿Cómo me veo? ¿No te gusta?- pregunta mi pequeña sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, yo solo sonrió, y me pongo a su altura, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y le doy un beso en la frente

-Claro que me gusta, te ves hermosa- mantengo la calma porque sé lo que estoy a punto de decir- Pero te tienes que arreglar esa colita patito- y le coloco la blusa en su sitio, Peeta me mira puesto que sabe que fue lo mismo que le dije a Prim en su primera cosecha, me sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

-Cuac cuac- dice mi pequeña entre risas

-Eso lo serás tú- le digo sonriendo aunque por dentro tengo ganas de llorar

-¿Quién quiere un panque de chocolate?- dice Peeta y mi pequeña muy emocionada le responde que ella pero solo si hay para Grant- Por supuesto que hay para él, pero solo si se comen completos lo que preparo mamá- ella asiente y sale disparada al comedor.

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta mi esposo yo solo asiento a pesar de que unas cuantas lágrimas corren por mi rostro y él me abraza

-Por un momento creí estar de vuelta aquella mañana…- digo contra su pecho

-Lo sé, tranquila amor, vamos a desayunar.

Taylor comienza a comer mientras Peeta y yo colocamos los platos de Effie y Haymitch quienes siguen viniendo a comer, aunque ahora viven juntos, poco después de que Taylor cumpliera un año anunciaron que vivirían juntos ya que tenían una relación.

-¿Quién está comiendo antes que yo?- dice Haymitch en cuanto entra

-¡Abelito!- dice Taylor- Papi me hizo pasteditos de chocolate ¿quiedes?

-Nena, no hables con comida en la boca- le dice Effie, ella niega con su cabecita y le sonríe con su boquita cerrada

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo, Effie se retira para ir a trabajar mientras Haymitch va al Quemador a comprar algunas cosas, hoy Peeta no irá a trabajar, así que convence a Taylor de colocar en la cocina las pinturas y hacer dibujos ella sonriente accede pronto su rostro se encuentra manchado con pintura.

-¿Qué dibujas nena?- le pregunto

-A mí, a ti a papi y a Grant- Peeta ve su dibujo y le sonríe

-¿ Y quién es el pequeño rubio?- le dice el

-Grant- nos contesta como si fuera lo más obvio, Peeta y yo nos vemos y luego vemos a su muñeco quien es completamente diferente al muñeco- Es que es para cuando venga

-¿Quién va a venir?- le pregunta Peeta extrañado

-Ay papi ya ti dije que Grant

-¿Grant va a venir? ¿Cuándo?- le cuestiono mientras me siento a su lado, Peeta ha dejado de pintar lo que estaba haciendo y también se sienta a su lado

-No lo sé, me dijo que ponto- contesto mientras seguía dibujando

-Ahh! ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- dice Peeta

-Anoche, caundo se vino a despedid de mi dijio que nos vediamos ponto, pada que jugadamos con Amos y Caitin- Peeta me miro intentando averiguar a qué se refería pero yo negué con la cabeza

-Oye amor y ¿en dónde se va a quedar?- comento como si nada, en ese momento ella suelta el pincel que tenia me mira con sus lindos ojos azules y me mira

-El me dijio que se pondría ahí- dice tocando mi vientre- Dijio que tenía que crecer por un tiempo ahí y despues vendia como mi muñeco, le pegunte que poque en tu pancita y mi contesto que poque tu lo ibas a cuidar ¿lo vas a hacer mami? – Peeta me miro con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro que lo cuidare ¿pero como estas tan segura?

-No lo sé algo aquí- dice tocando su corazón – me dice que él tiene razón- y después vuelve a tomar el pincel y sigue dibujando mientras comienza a tararear una canción, Peeta me mira y yo subo las escaleras, escucho como le dice a Taylor que no se vaya a mover de ahí y lo escucho subir las en nuestra habitación, intentando asimilar lo que mi pequeña dijo, a sus tres años no podía saber nada acerca de dónde venían los bebés.

-Katniss ¿hay algo que Taylor y tu sepan que yo no?

-Yo…no lo sé…- de pronto recuerdo que últimamente he tenido mareos cada mañana y que esta mañana vomite, después comienzo a hacer cuentas y llevo un mes de retraso. Para cuando Haymitch regresa del Quemador, Peeta y yo ya habíamos conseguido una cita para la tarde con la doctora que me había atendido cuando me embarace de Taylor, le pedimos que se quedara con la pequeña y nos vamos al hospital

El chequeo es el mismo que me hizo cuando Taylor y cuando coloca el gel sobre mi vientre y comienza a pasar el rodillo se escucha el mismo sonido de repiqueteo, el corazón de un pequeñín creciendo dentro de mí.

-Bueno no queda más que decir ¡Felicidades! Dentro de ocho meses y medio meses serán padres por segunda ocasión una fecha aproximada es mediados de Marzo- dice la doctora quien me receta lo mismo que me receto cuando Taylor.

El camino a casa parece de ensueño, estoy embarazada de nuevo, Peeta está muy sonriente y yo me parece que también.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- dice de pronto el

-No lo sé, pero es demasiado extraño, aunque quizá era la forma de decirnos que quiere un hermanito

-Quizá- comenta él y se detiene en seco- Vamos a ser padres de nuevo ¿no es fabuloso?- dice sonriente yo solo asiento y lo abrazo, tengo miedo pero sé que todo va a estar bien si él está a mi lado.

Al llegar a casa Effie está ahí jugando junto con Haymitch y Taylor quien le está haciendo cosquillas a Haymitch mientras que este finge que no puede parar de reír en cuanto nos ven se callan.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestiona Effie

-Muy bien –responde Peeta sonriente

-¿Dónde jueron?- pregunta Taylor acomodándose su cabello

-Con la doctora…-le digo pero ella me interrumpe

-¿Tas enfedma mami?

-No linda, fuimos a preguntarle si es cierto que Grant va a estar un tiempo en mi panza

- Y ¿Qué te dijio?

-Que si, que en un tiempo va a llegar- le contesto mientras veo como los rostros de Haymitch y Effie se iluminan, mi pequeña empieza a brincar y a gritar que su amigo Grant pronto va a venir a jugar con ella, los tres adultos ahí la vemos, sonriendo porque dentro de unos meses será hermana mayor.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda gracias por sus reviews, bueno aqui les dejo este capi ¿que les parecio? Taylor estaba segura antes que sus papas que pronto tendria un hermanito, espero sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias etc en reviews,cuidense**_

_**Los quiero, los "veo" pronto **_

_**Resa xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, los veo más abajo :)_**

* * *

A mis dos meses y medio de embarazo puedo decir que me he sentido un poco más segura que cuando me encontraba embarazada de Taylor, claro las pesadillas aun se hacen presentes, pero Peeta y en ocasiones mi pequeña están ahí para tranquilizarme, de igual forma Peeta aun tiene episodios justo hace unas horas tuvo uno, estábamos los tres en el comedor levantando los platos de la cena cuando de pronto solo se aferro a el respaldo de una silla y Taylor se le quedo viendo extrañada aunque no dijo nada, después cuando paso el episodio Peeta se fue a la sala donde se sentó mi pequeña que todo el tiempo se encontró callada se bajo de su silla y con Buttercup pisándole los talones se fue a la sala donde se sentó en el piso y solo observaba a su padre, yo termine de alzar los platos y después fui a donde ellos , mi pequeña seguía callada acariciando al gato quien le había tomado un gran cariño, de pronto ella rompió el silencio que se había creado.

-Papi ¿Pod que agadaste tan fuete la silla?- Peeta quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió mirándome primero a mí y luego a mi pequeña quien agrego- ¿Pod que te cansaste?- Peeta le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se fuera a sentar con él una vez que estuvo frente suyo la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos años antes de que tú llegaras unas personas malas pusieron imágenes feas en la cabeza de papá

-¿Cómo?- dijo inclinando un poco su cabecita

-¿Recuerdas el nido que te enseño mamá el otro día en la pradera?

-¿El de las dastrevispulas?

-Si ese, esas rastrevispulas tienen un liquido en su interior que te hace imaginarte muchas cosas, las personas malas me dieron mucho de ese liquidito y pusieron imágenes feas en mi cabeza- mi pequeña se quedo pensando lo que su papá le acababa de decir.

-¿Esas personas también pusiedon los sueños feos en la cabeza de mami?

-Sí- le conteste mientras me acercaba a ellos- Los sueños que tengo son de las cosas feas que hicieron

-¿Ellos hiciedon que tu piedna ya no siviera papi?

-No, fue otra persona- le contesto él.

-¿Pod que jueron malos con ustedes?- Peeta y yo nos miramos, nuestra hija aun era muy pequeña para que supiera la verdad, sin embargo Annie y Johanna quienes hace poco habían pasado por una situación similar nos habían dado unos cuantos consejos.

- Eso aun no lo puedes saber- dijo mi chico del pan

-¿Pod qué?

-Porque es una historia muy larga y hay algunas cosas que aun no entenderías bien, pero no te preocupes, mas grande te la contaremos, por ahora solo te podemos decir que antes de que tu nacieras las cosas aquí en Panem no eran tan bonitas como ahora, había muchas personas malas que lastimaban a los niños y a su familia- le dije mientras ella nos veía.

-Ahora señorita es hora de irse a la cama, mañana es…

-Un día muy, muy impodtante- dijo ella interrumpiendo a Peeta mientras imitaba a su tía Effie. La subimos a acostar y una vez que la arropamos, los dos bajamos a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-Están empezando- comente mientras secaba un plato, mi esposo me miro extrañado y yo agregue- Las preguntas están comenzando, ¿Cómo le vamos a contar todo sin que se atemorice?- él se seco las manos y me abrazo.

-Se le pasara, un día preguntara y al otro no, conforme crezca no solo le dirán en la escuela si no también nosotros le explicaremos, tenemos el libro y te aseguro que sus abuelos, tías y tíos también le explicaran.

-Tienes razón, nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana es un día muy importante para nuestra pequeña.

-Su primer día de escuela- dice él sonriente.

-Me encantaría que no creciera nunca, así la podríamos proteger siempre

-Pero debe crecer, y aprender a defenderse, aunque siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarla- me dice en tono tranquilo y ambos subimos a dormir, sin pesadillas.

El despertador suena a las 7:30 am Peeta y yo nos levantamos y nos arreglamos, a las ocho él va a despertar a Taylor para que baje a desayunar, un panque de chocolate y su leche, baja dando brinquitos señal de que esta emocionada por su primer día de clases, el día que le dijimos que iría a la escuela se emociono tanto que nos hizo llamarle a Annie y mi madre, Johanna, Plutarch, Beetee para decirles la noticia, después cuando les llamo a Venia, Flavius y Octavia les dio la noticia y les pidió que le hicieran una ropa muy bonita para ese día.

Una vez que termino de desayunar subió corriendo a su cuarto y me grito para que le ayudara a vestirse rápido con una blusa blanca, su faldita roja a cuadros y un saquito rojo también a cuadros para cubrirla del frio además le enviaron unos lindos zapatos rojos que le hacían juego me pidió que la peinara con dos trenzas, mientras lo hacía, Peeta se quedo en la cocina preparando la comida que se llevaría para su receso, cuando estuvo lista tomo su lonchera y se paro en la puerta, donde nos gritaba del mismo modo en que Effie nos gritaba cuando debíamos apresurarnos. Haymitch y Effie ya estaban afuera caminando hacia la casa para acompañarnos a dejar a Taylor a la escuela, todo el camino se fue dando brinquitos mientras iba tomada de nuestras manos, una vez que llegamos se detuvo abruptamente y nos apretó las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Effie

-Nada- nos dijo en voz bajita, los tres nos miramos y la cargue.

-No tengas miedo solo vas a estar un ratito después vamos a venir por ti- sus ojitos se veía llorosos pero intentaba no llorar.

-¿Vas a llorar?- le pregunto Haymitch- Si lo haces no te vuelvo a acompañar

-No abelito, no voy a llorar, soy una niña valiente

-Esa es mi pequeña, valiente como su mamá- le dice Peeta.

Nos da un beso a todos, se acomoda su faldita y le da la mano a Peeta y empiezan a caminar, de pronto se voltea rápido y se acerca a mí.

-Me olvide despedirme de Grant- dice mientras se pone de puntitas y le da un beso a mi vientre- Nos vemos al ratito.- Los cuatro adultos le sonreímos ella le extiende la mano a su papá.

-Oye hija- le dice Haymitch, la niña se voltea a verlo y él con una sonrisa nos mira a todos y después a ella- Si se portan groseros contigo ya sabes que hacer- ella asiente y cierra su puñito mientras le guiña un ojo- Oh si… mantente con vida- le dice el guiñándole también un ojo, ella lo mira y después asiente.

Peeta camina junto con ella hacia la puerta y cuando llegan ahí ella ve a los demás niños que lloran sin embargo abraza la pierna de su papá, nos dice adiós con la manita y se mete muy valiente a la escuela. Peeta regresa y me abraza.

-Pues al parecer si su hija no lloro ustedes dos si- dice en son de burla nuestro ex mentor

-¡Haymitch! Déjalos en paz- lo regaña Effie quien tiene los ojos llorosos, los cuatro caminamos a casa para desayunar, tenemos la televisión encendida cuando Caesar empieza a hablar de nosotros, pasan una foto del atuendo de mi pequeña, Cinna y Portia tenían razón en mi sueño mi antiguo equipo de preparación había logrado que mi pequeña se volviera un icono de la moda infantil en todo Panem, cuando supimos acerca de que sacarían una foto de un atuendo de mi pequeña tuvimos que hablar con Caesar y con Plutarch para que solo sacaran la foto del vestuario más no la del rostro de mi pequeña. En la nota también hablaban acerca de que quizá yo me encontraba embarazada de nuevo ya que describieron la acción de mi pequeña, nos dijeron que si era así nos felicitaban, a pesar de haber pasado ya unos años "Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12" "La chica en llamas y el chico del pan" "El símbolo de la rebelión y el chico amoroso" seguíamos siendo tema de conversación quizá siempre lo seriamos.

Peeta se fue a trabajar al igual que Effie, Haymitch se quedo ayudándome, al medio día ambos salimos de la Aldea rumbo a la escuela a recoger a mi pequeña, hay muchos padres ahí y nos tenemos que formar, los niños van saliendo poco a poco conforme las maestras los entregan, cuando llegamos nosotros, mi pequeña va tomada de la mano de una profesora, en cuanto nos ve la suelta y corre hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Abelito! Sigo con vida- le dice muy orgullosa mientras este la levanta y la carga.

-Eso veo- le dice Haymitch no sin antes soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué no hay un beso para tu abuelo y tu mamá?- ella sonríe y nos lo da, después Haymitch la baja y comenzamos a caminar

-¿Y papi?- me pregunta.

-En la panadería

-¿Podemos ir?- dice a manera de suplica y yo solo asiento, y caminamos rumbo a la panadería después de caminar un poco ahí está él cargando un costal de harina, llevándolo dentro del local.

-¡Papi!- le grita Taylor y corre hacia él, Peeta baja el costal en cuanto la escucha y se acerca a ella, esa escena me recuerda mucho a mi después de mi primer día de clases, cuando vi a mi papá esperándome para llevarme a casa, una sonrisa fugaz cruzo por mi rostro.

-¿Aun necesitas cien vidas para merecértelo, no solo a él si no todo lo que tienes?- pregunta mi ex mentor sonriendo, mientras me toma de un hombro

-No, pero no me importaría vivir cien vidas si la recompensa al final siempre es la misma- lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío- Un esposo maravilloso, una hija igual de necia que yo, a mi madre haciendo lo que siempre le ha gustado, la amistad de Annie, Johanna y Beetee sin olvidar a Plutarch, Flavius, Octavia y Venia y estar esperando otro hijo de la persona que amo….

- Y yo preciosa ¿Dónde quedo?

-Tú quedas, como el padre que Peeta necesita y como un segundo padre para mi…- y lo abrazo

-Eres la hija que jamás quise ¿Lo sabías?- dice mientras me abraza y yo solo rio

-Lo sé…- caminamos hacia donde están mi chico del pan y mi pequeña para que nos cuente como le fue en su primer día de clases.

* * *

_**HOLA! antes que nada quiero agradecer por los reviews del capitulo anterior, ahora llegamos a este capitulo, algunos diran que Taylor esta muy pequeña para ir al colegio pero al menos en mi país la edad en la que un pequeño puede ir al Kinder o Jardin de Niños es a partir de los tres años, en fin espero les haya gustado aun falta un capitulo más para la llegada del pequeñin, los veo el siguiente capitulo, ya saben, sugerencias , comentrarios, quejas, preguntas en reviews **_

_**los quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Los pesrsonajes siguen sin pertenecerme, aun asi los uso para jugar un rato con ellos, los veo más abajo.**_

* * *

Marzo ha llegado, y con él la emoción de que de un momento a otro Grant llegara, porque eso era seguro el bebé que esperaba era niño, Taylor tenía razón. Cuando nos dijeron el sexo del bebé Peeta y yo nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestra vida pues hasta ese momento casi toda la familia, porque eso era lo que habíamos creado de manera quizá inconsciente, estábamos seguros que tendríamos una niña, claro Amos, Caitlin y principalmente Taylor estaban seguros que sería niño.

Aun recuerdo que el día que le avisamos a nuestra hija ella nos miro muy seria y con un tono de obviedad nos dijo _"Ya les había dicho era niño pero ustedes no me creyedon"_ y antes de subirse a jugar a su cuarto volteo y agrego _"Se va a llamar Grant si no le ponen así lo voy a regalar" _todavía una sonrisa cruza por el rostro de ambos al recordar la determinación con la que nos lo dijo, coloco una mano sobre mi ya abultado vientre y siento como mi pequeño se mueve en mi interior, voy caminando hacia la escuela de mi pequeña a recogerla, pero su hermano a diferencia de ella no le gusta que este caminando constantemente ya que cuando lo hago comienza a moverse mucho y no solo eso ya que si con Taylor me fatigaba, con él me fatigo aun más, esta vez los antojos se enfocaron en las galletas y los pasteles principalmente de chocolate al igual que su hermana, aunque tengo la esperanza de que Grant será un poco más tranquilo que su hermana, de hecho es casi una súplica ya que van varias veces que nos llaman a Peeta y a mí por la conducta que tiene la cual va desde poner pegamento en la silla de su profesora, cortarle el cabello a varias niñas e incluso intentar saltarse la reja de la puerta principal y cuando no era eso al salir nos decía que la habían dejado sin recreo por no terminar a tiempo las cosas o que llevaba de tarea las actividades que no había hecho. Llego a la escuela y me formo para que me entreguen a mi pequeña, una vez en la puerta la llaman y mientras llega, la profesora de Taylor, que es quien se encuentra de guardia, me empieza a hacer la plática

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien gracias- le contesto mientras acaricio mi vientre

- Taylor habla mucho de que ya quiere que llegue su hermanito, hoy me dijo que ya pronto llegaba.

- Sí, aun falta una semana pero la verdad no creo que llegue hasta la próxima semana- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami!- grito mi pequeña quien iba peinada de una manera diferente

-Hola ¿Cómo te portaste?- le pregunte mientras tomaba su lonchera y ella veía a su maestra quien le sonrío

- Se le atoro el pie en el pasamanos y se quedo colgada de cabeza hasta que la fui a sacar no fue mucho tiempo menos de un minuto, cuando la descolgué me dijo que le dolía un poco su tobillo, después durante deportes se despeino y la volví a peinar

-Oh ya veo, muchas gracias maestra, nos vemos mañana- la maestra solo asintió y se despidió de mi pequeña.

-¿Te sigue doliendo tu tobillo?- le pregunte mientras nos alejábamos de la escuela

-Un poquito… pero yo creo que con un baño se mi quita- me contesta y después me comienza a platicar de su día sin embargo yo no le prestó atención puesto que un dolor en mi abdomen aparece. Sé muy bien que es ese dolor, tenía razón al decirle a la maestra que no creía aguantar a la siguiente semana.

-Mami ¿estás bien?- pregunta mi niña con un dejo de preocupación

-Sí no te preocupes linda ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a tu papi?

-Si ¡Vamos!- me contesta emocionada, yo asiento y nos desviamos hacia el centro que es donde se encuentran todos los negocios, las contracciones comienzan a hacerse cada vez más constantes y en cuanto llegamos a la panadería me he aguantado olímpicamente el dolor, Taylor entra contenta y saluda a los chicos quienes la suben en el mostrador y le dan un biscocho que ella comienza a comer

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta Ian quien hasta ese momento había estado acomodando las bandejas de pan

-No…- le contesto conteniendo el aliento- Llama a Peeta, dile que el bebé está a punto de llegar- el asiente y camina rápido hasta la parte de atrás de la panadería, por mientras Astrid y Joshua entretienen a Taylor con trucos de magia evitando que ella se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando.

-¡Papi, te vine a visitar! – le grita nuestra hija en cuanto lo ve.

-Que bueno linda ¿te portaste bien?- le pregunta y ella asiente- Bueno ¿Por qué no acompañas a Astrid a la parte de atrás me parece que estaba haciendo panques de chocolate- veo como Taylor sonríe y le toma la mano a Astrid con quien comienza a platicar.

-Vámonos al hospital, chicos les encargo a Taylor si le pasa algo los hago a ustedes los responsables, Ian llama a Haymitch y avísale donde estamos- los chicos asienten y Peeta y yo salimos rumbo al hospital a recibir a nuestro segundo hijo.

Hace una hora que nació Grant Mellark Everdeen, los miedos que por nueve meses se hicieron presentes en este instante no parecen existir, Peeta fue por Taylor quien al enterarse por medio de Haymitch que su hermano estaba llegando le comenzó a rogar que ya quería verlo, hace apenas unos minutos la enfermera nos lo trajo un pequeño rubio casi idéntico a su padre a excepción de los ojos que son del mismo color que los míos. La puerta de la habitación se abre y ahí de pie esta Taylor con su carita emocionada, detrás de ella esta su papá sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica, mi pequeña avanza lentamente dejando ver un retazo de miedo en sus pasos.

-Ven, acércate- le digo mientras le hago una seña para que se acerque y se siente en la cama ,ella se acerca y con un poco de trabajo sube a la cama y se sienta.

-¿Él es Grant, mami?- pregunta mientras abre un poco la cobija que lo cubre y lo ve detenidamente.

-Sí, el es Grant.

-Está muy chiquito, ¿Cuándo va a jugar conmigo?

-Solo deja que crezca un poco y ya podrán jugar juntos- le contesto, ella le toma la mano y el bebé aprieta el dedo de su hermanita, quien sonríe y le da un besito en la frente, es en ese momento que Peeta toma la foto.

-¿Ya no te dolió tu tobillo?- le pregunto mientras ella mira fascinada a su hermano y yo los miro a ambos fascinada.

-No, Astid me lo sobo y se me quito el dolor

-¿Qué te pasó princesa?- le pregunta Peeta mientras se acerca a la cama.

- Mi quede colgada del pie en el pasamanos, y la maesta me tuvo que ir a descolgad, es que mi piecito se atodo en el aro y me lo todci, pero ya no mi duele papi.- mira a Grant y después me mira a mi- Mami… ¿ahoda yo soy hemana mayor como tú? ¿Yo voy a cuidad de Grant como tu cuidabas a mi tía Pim?- sonrío porque a pesar de que nunca conoció a mi patito sabe que ella era su tía que era mi hermana pequeña y que se fue a un viaje muy largo junto con el papá de Amos y que nosotros aun no podíamos ir con ellos pero que un día muy lejano la conocería, un nudo se formo en mi garganta por suerte Peeta siempre tenía la respuesta correcta.

-Si Taylor, ahora tu eres la hermana mayor y yo se que vas a querer y cuidar mucho a Grant lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?- una sonrisa enorme cruzó por su rostro.

-Si- se acerco a su hermanito y le dijo contra su oreja en voz un tanto bajita- Oyiste, yo te voy a cuidar y nada malo te pasara.

Al poco rato Haymitch y Effie entraron a la habitación seguidos por una enfermera, quien nos hizo el favor de tomarnos una foto con la familia que ahora éramos, o al menos una parte de la gran familia que ya habíamos creado.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda! no habia notado que ya llegue a los 200 reviews cuando cai en la cuenta del numero me puse muy feliz, muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, etc... le agradezco por las felicitaciones, los halagos y sugerencias que me han hecho... al fin llegamos al nacimiento del niño espero les haya gustado, lamento haber actualizado hasta ahorita estaba poniendome al corriente con trabajos de la Uni...pero aqui esta... ya saben comentarios,quejas, sugerencias, etc... dejenlos en reviews...**_

_**Los veo el siguiente capitulo los quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Este capitulo inicia con un sueño , los personajes no me pertenecen . Los veo abajo._**

* * *

_Estoy de pie en el Circulo de la Ciudad, intento abrirme paso entre la gente que está ahí, de pronto vislumbro el asta de una bandera y de pie junto a ella los veo, veo a Taylor intentando cargar a su hermano Grant, de pronto mi pequeña levanta la vista al igual que la gente que nos rodea. Paracaídas. Los niños saben que hay en ellos, comida caliente, medicinas, regalos, intento captar la atención de mi hija pero parece que ella no me ve puesto que abre las cuerdas como puede con una mano mientras que con la otra intenta sostener a su hermano, de pronto nuestras miradas se encuentran y sus labios forman la palabra mami, comienzo a empujar a la multitud intentando llegar a ellos pero ya es tarde unos veinte paracaídas acaban de estallar incluso el que ella tomo. _

_-¡TAYLOR, GRANT!- grito y sé que estoy llorando las baldosas del lugar están llenas de sangre y cubierta de miembros diminutos a lo lejos veo a Gale sonriendo de forma maliciosa pero no voy hacia el corro hacia el lugar donde estaban mis hijos, sus cuerpecitos están destrozados no llegue a tiempo, levanto la mirada y vislumbro una trenza rubia y una cola de pato que ha formado su camisa._

_-¡PRIM! ¡CORRE PRIM!- ella parece escucharme y sus labios forman mi nombre, entonces es cuando estallan los demás paracaídas…_

Me despierto de manera brusca de tal forma que logro sentarme en la cama, aun es de noche, mi respiración es agitada el recuerdo de ese sueño me abruma y comienzo a sollozar, de pronto unos brazos me rodean por la cintura y siento como recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño, no fue real- dice el chico del pan

-No llegue a tiempo Peeta, los paracaídas los mataron, vi como…como se convertían en pequeños cuerpos desmembrados, no llegue a nuestros hijos- le digo llorando aun más fuerte – No llegue a ellos y no llegue hasta Prim…

-Shhh… tranquila solo fue una pesadilla ellos están bien, Grant y Taylor están en sus recamaras, y Prim…- suspiro y deposito un beso en mi cabeza- Prim está en un lugar parecido al prado de la canción que sueles cantarle a nuestros hijos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados en silencio, escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, ese sonido que a partir de la segunda arena supe que se había vuelto mi favorito, sonrío con tan solo pensar que sobreviví sin ese glorioso sonido durante casi un año entero, entre la guerra y nuestro acercamiento, de pronto una pregunta algo extraña se viene a mi mente, y me avergüenza no saberlo así que levanto la vista y busco esa mirada que le heredo a nuestra pequeña.

-Peeta…- el me mira con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de casados?- me siento ridícula por no recordar cuanto tiempo llevo siendo la señora de Mellark, el me mira sonriente y yo siento como me ruborizo

-¿De verdad no sabes?- pregunta el con media sonrisa, y yo niego con la cabeza sin embargo antes de que él diga algo intento justificar la razón por la cual "no lo sé".

-No es que no lo sepa, lo que sucede es que cada día junto a ti es fantástico, tanto así que tengo la sensación de estar a tu lado desde el día en que me arrojaste aquel pan- el sonríe aun más- No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que te habían capturado, sentí que las cosas como las conocía ya no serian iguales…

-Y ¿lo fueron cuando regrese? ¿Cuándo nos volvimos a acercar?

-No- le dije muy seria, y su rostro paso de felicidad a un dejo de sorpresa mezclada con duda, yo sonreí ante su expresión – No fueron iguales, cambiaron por completo pero el cambio fue para bien, fue el mejor cambio que pudieron haber tenido.

La sonrisa de mi esposo regreso a su rostro, nos besamos y nos volvimos a recostar en la cama, ninguno de los dos hablo, estuvimos abrazados en silencio, la respiración de Peeta disminuyo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, levante mi rostro y lo vi dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, le bese la frente y me levante de la cama, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de mi niña abrí lentamente la puerta y me quede de pie en el umbral, su cabello estaba revuelto y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa estaba totalmente destapada abrazando al peluche que alguna vez fue de Prim, me acerque a su cama y la arrope, en ocasiones era tan parecida a mi patito pero en algunas otras era tan parecida a mí, pero sí de buscar las palabras correctas se trataba era igual a Peeta.

Después de salir de la habitación de Taylor camine hacia la recamara de Grant, seguramente estaba despierto, Effie había descubierto semanas atrás que se levantaba cinco minutos antes de su hora de comida y pasados esos minutos comenzaba a llorar, a sus dos meses podía decir que era muy astuto y al parecer seria más tranquilo que su hermana, entre a su habitación y tenía razón estaba despierto jugando con sus manitas.

-Hola cariño- le dije mientras lo sacaba de su cuna – Vamos a ver ese pañal y después te daré de comer mi niño

Una vez que le cambie el pañal me senté con él en un sillón que había dentro de su cuarto, esta vez Johanna no había hecho una mecedora para el cuarto si no que hizo una cajonera, el sillón había sido regalo de Effie y Haymitch quienes ahora vivían juntos, comienzo a darle de comer a mi pequeño mientras le tarareo la misma canción que le cante a Rue, aquella canción que mi padre nos cantaba a Prim y a mi antes de dormir. Mi pequeño termina de comer y se queda un ratito más despierto después bosteza y comienza a cerrar sus ojos.

En cuanto me cercioro que está dormido lo coloco en su cuna y lo arropo, no sé porque pero no tengo sueño y no quiero despertar a Peeta así que bajo a la sala y del librero que hay ahí tomo aquel libro que empezó como una terapia, un libro que relata todo lo que vivimos, lo abro justo en la página en la que esta una imagen de Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim, suspiro porque si algo me hubiese gustado compartir con mi hermana eran mis embarazos, acaricio la imagen mientras siento como las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

-Patito, los adorarías y ellos a ti…ellos a ti…-estrecho el libro contra mi pecho y me dirijo a la puerta trasera la abro y salgo al jardín, la noche es un poco fresca pero eso no me importa camino hacia la banca que pusimos frente a las primroses que años atrás Peeta planto en honor a ella, me siento en la banca y observo a aquellas flores mientras las lágrimas siguen saliendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…lo intente, quise llegar hasta ti pero no pude…no pude- comienzo a sufrir un ataque de llanto y cientos de imágenes de Prim vienen a mi mente, algunas de cosas que pasaron y otras creadas por mi imaginación como el verla a mi lado el día de mi boda, durante mis embarazos y en los cumpleaños de Taylor, cuidando de Grant, siempre sonriendo.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a mí y después siento como me colocan un chal, sus brazos me rodean y yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, no tengo que mirar para saber que el que está a mi lado es Peeta, su ropa huele a pan recién horneado es increíble que por más que la lave ese olor nunca se vaya incluso la casa ha llegado a oler de aquella manera aunque Effie diga que huele a una extraña mezcla de bosque y pan, de pronto siento como algo moja mi mano, al levantar la vista veo a mi chico llorando, no tengo que preguntar el porqué ya que la respuesta es obvia pero aun así el lo dice.

-Me hubiera gustado que mi padre conociera a sus nietos, no sabes lo feliz que hubiera estado como los consentiría y mi madre puede que pareciera un mujer muy estricta pero los adoraría y mis hermanos supongo que entre ellos y Prim hubieran sido los tíos mas consentidores de todo Panem- yo solo asiento pues se que tiene razón, nos abrazamos mientras ambos dejamos salir lo que sentimos

-Hoy cuatro años.- dice él de pronto, lo miro confundida y a pesar de que aun tiene el rostro húmedo me dedica una tierna sonrisa- Hoy es siete de mayo, y si las cuentas no me salen mal, hace cuatro años nos casamos.

- Hace cuatro años…que rápido pasa el tiempo…- le dedico una sonrisa mientras con el pulgar limpio una lágrima que se ha colocado en su mejilla - Feliz aniversario- rompo la distancia entre nosotros y le doy un beso cargado de amor. Nos separamos un poco mientras recuperamos el aliento

-Feliz aniversario- dice el contra mis labios, se pone de pie y me tiende una mano entramos a la casa y después de colocar el libro en su lugar subimos a nuestra habitación donde nos acostamos en la cama y nos abrazamos, no dormimos más y no hablamos solo nos abrazamos, desde la ventana veo como el cielo se tiñe de un color anaranjado y cierro mis ojos dejándome arrastrar por el sueño, porque sé que en unas cuantas horas el olor a pan recién horneado me despertara y me recordara que la vida es buena.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿que les parecio el capitulo?lamento no haberlo subido antes, estaba haciendo trabajos finales de la uni, pero en fin aqui esta, falta poco para el final, pero por mientras les agradezco sus reviews y espero que en este capitulo me dejen tambien.**_

_**Los quiero, los veo el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Resa xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los veo más abajo**_

* * *

_Gale POV_

En unas horas llegare a mi antiguo hogar, en unas horas podre ver de nuevo a Katniss. No sé como vaya a reaccionar ya que no vine a su boda con Peeta, al final ella realmente eligió a aquel con el que no podía vivir y me quedo claro que no era yo, de igual manera no sé cuál será mi reacción al verla como una madre porque hace tres años se convirtió en madre de una niña la cual tenía la esperanza de conocerla hace dos años cuando los invite a una comida del distrito pero ellos no asistieron, me imagino que se parecerá a Prim, también sé que hace cinco meses volvió a ser madre pero esta vez de un niño, sonrió porque aun recuerdo lo que me dijo la mañana en la que se ofreció como voluntaria a tributo " _No quiero tener hijos_" y sabía de antemano por que lo había dicho, no quería sentir la angustia que muchas madres sintieron por 75 años, pero ahora que ya no había juegos nada se lo impedía.

El tren se detuvo en la estación del distrito doce, solo estaré aquí por unos cuantos días ya que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con el alcalde. Una vez que llegue me dirigí al quemador mucha gente me miraba. En cuanto llegue al local de Sae esta me saludo y me sirvió de comer mientras le platicaba como me estaba mi familia.

-¿Vas a visitar a Katniss? –pregunto de pronto, lo cual me tomo de sorpresa porque yo no le había mencionado nada.

-Espero poder hacerlo, tengo que irme Sae, te veo luego- le pagué y salí del quemador, mientras me dirigí al edificio de justicia y en cuanto salí camine por el centro del distrito hasta que me encontré con la panadería, detrás de la ventana vi a Peeta acomodando un pastel frente a la vitrina, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y decidí entrar.

-Hola, Peeta- le dije sin rodeos y le tendí una mano

-Hola Gale ¿qué te trae por el distrito 12?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba la mano en el mandil que llevaba y la estrechaba con la mía para saludarme.

-Trabajo y quería ver como están las cosas por el distrito, que bueno que pudiste levantar de nuevo la panadería…- eso era solo una parte de las tantas que le quería decir pero que aun no salían de mi boca.

-Sí, quizá aun tengamos dinero de los juegos pero queríamos ganar algo con lo que sabemos hacer, así que yo horneo y Katniss le vende lo que caza a Sae, bueno a veces, la mayoría del tiempo se lo regala.

-¿Katniss sigue cazando?- el asintió- ¿aun estando embarazada cazó?¿y sus hijos con quien se quedan?

-¿De verdad crees que la dejaría cazar estando embarazada?

-Así que la convenciste de no hacerlo, vaya que tienes talento Mellark

- Bueno Hawthorne, debo decir que no fue fácil, Haymitch y Effie tuvieron que intervenir, al final ella hacia trampas y a Haymitch y a mí nos tocaba irlas a colocar en los bosques y a quitarlas, en cuanto a nuestros hijos, bueno Taylor ya va a la escuela y a Grant lo cuida Haymitch mientras ella sale.

-Wow! No creía mucho lo que dicen en la televisión de que han creado una familia muy particular.

-Pues ya ves que si

-Peeta, felicidades- el me mira un tanto confundido- Por tus hijos, lamento haber comparado a Taylor con Prim cuando ni siquiera tengo el gusto de conocerla, también aunque sea un poco tarde te felicito por haberte casado con Katniss, lamento no haber venido el día de la boda pero sabes por qué no vine.

- Lo sé, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubiese encontrado en tu situación.

-Gracias- le dije de manera sincera

- No tienes nada que agradecer.- supongo que esa forma de ser tan suya era lo que había logrado que Katniss lo eligiera a él

-Claro que si, le has dado todo lo que yo jamás podría haberle dado, eres tú la persona sin la que ella no puede vivir, tú le diste la esperanza, yo solo destruí su familia- esto no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie pero debía hacerlo- Peeta, antes de que nos mandaran a la misión de entrar al Capitolio yo accedí a que usaran las bombas en el momento adecuado, jamás creí que Prim entraría en aquella misión, después fue demasiado tarde, y supongo que Katniss nunca me lo perdonará

- ¿Sabes Gale?, las personas tendemos a cometer errores y el tuyo fue crear esas bombas, estabas cegado por el odio hacia Snow que no pensaste las consecuencias, solo eres humano.- me dio una palmada en el hombro y yo hice lo mismo.

-Tengo que irme, debo ir a prepárame para cenar con el alcalde y su familia

-¿Te quedas en su casa?

-Si- el asintió- hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…-me dijo él, estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y salir cuando me llamo- Gale… Katniss está en el bosque, lo digo por si quieres hablar con ella.

-Claro, gracias- el solo sacude la cabeza y sigue con sus labores, de pronto me encuentro caminando hacia la pradera para ir al bosque, porque Peeta tiene razón solo soy humano y definitivamente necesito aclarar lo sucedido en los últimos años con Katniss.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo otro capi aunque chiquito porque me estaban corriendo de la compu , me parece importante que exista de nuevo una comunicacion con Gale ¿quien sabe si necesitaran de su ayuda en un futuro? ok, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo que es cuando habla con Katniss, dejen quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones etc en reviews.**_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_¿Que tal? aqui les dejo otro capitulo disfrutenlo los veo más abajo_**

* * *

Gale POV

Acabo de cruzar la pradera y estoy comenzando a internarme en ese bosque en el que por mucho tiempo cacé de manera ilegal al lado de Katniss, una sensación de pánico me comienza a abrumar, ¿Cómo le explicare lo sucedido a Katniss?, ¿Me creerá?, pero sobre todo ¿Querrá escucharme? Estoy a punto de dar la vuelta, abortar la misión e irme directamente a la casa del alcalde y olvidarme de lo que platique hace unos minutos con Peeta, ella es feliz, está casada con un chico al que estoy cien por ciento seguro que ama, tiene unos hijos que han de ser su adoración, ha hecho una familia no solo al lado de Peeta si no también con Johanna, Annie y su pequeño, su ex mentor, Effie, su antiguo equipo de preparación y con Beetee, su madre a pesar de vivir en otro distrito ha aceptado a esta nueva y curiosa familia, y yo de pronto llego quizá a alterar lo que ella ha dejado en el olvido. Estoy retrocediendo cuando la veo, está sentada en la roca donde, la escuche cantar "El árbol del ahorcado" y donde me quedo claro que esa canción no la cantaba para mi si no para su ahora esposo a pesar de que nunca me lo dijera, esta despellejando lo que parece un conejo, la miro detenidamente y noto que su cabello ha crecido ya que su trenza se ve más larga, también noto que ya no queda rastro de la niña flacucha que era años atrás y que ocasionaba que se viera un poco más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, ahora aparenta realmente su edad, quizá se deba a que ha pasado por dos embarazos y eso ha logrado de cierta forma que aumente su peso, el hecho de que siga cazando la ha mantenido en forma, se ve radiante, es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que he avanzado hasta ella y solo me encuentro a pocos metros, ya no puedo retroceder, Katniss levanta la vista y voltea hacia donde estoy de pie, nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo intento sonreír.

-Hola Catnip- la saludo como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás, ella me mira por un momento y después regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, me quedo de pie frente a ella, supongo que no me va a responder así que tomo aire para hablar sin embargo vuelvo a escuchar su voz

-Hola Gale- a pesar de ser monótona me contesta- ¿Qué te trae por el distrito?

-Trabajo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- espero a que me haga otra pregunta la cual no llega así que continuo- Peeta me dijo que estabas aquí, fui a verlo a la panadería y hable con él, ¿Katniss?- ella levanto la vista y me miro - Tengo que hablar contigo- ella me miro con una ceja arqueada, introdujo el conejo en el morral que llevaba consigo y suspira.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? La última vez que hablamos todo quedo claro ya nada volvería a ser como antes…y yo, al menos, lo acepte. Rehíce mi vida Gale ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre la verdad, quiero aclarar las cosas

-La verdad…adelante te escucho- me sorprendió que accediera a hacerlo así que ordene mis pensamientos y comencé a decirle lo que por años había guardado.

-Katniss, yo sabía que las bombas eran mías, al menos el diseño eran como la que había creado, antes de que nos mandaran a la misión Coin me pidió autorización para usarlas cuando el momento adecuado llegara, al principio lo dude porque sabía que lo más probable era que personas inocentes murieran sin embargo ella me persuadió y dijo que morirían por una buena causa, así que accedí…

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Accediste sabiendo que mucha gente moriría por tus bombas? Vaya antes no me había quedado claro pero ahora lo veo, no tienes ni pizca de compasión.- agache la cabeza ya que esas palabras me dolían, pero quizá eran ciertas.

-El odio me cegaba, quería un Panem libre al igual que tú.

-Pero yo no cree una bomba que terminara con vidas inocentes, cada paso que di, cada decisión que tome, incluso las personas a las que mate todo eso Gale todo eso lo hice intentando no dañar a gente inocente, y si alguna vez maté a alguien que no tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo intente darles una muerte digna, no una cruel y despiadada, y quizá no lo sepas pero a pesar de que nunca fue mi intención sus rostros aun aparecen en mis peores pesadillas con miradas acusadoras que me hacen dudar de lo que hice…

- Yo…- no tenia palabras para contraatacar lo que me acababa de decir, solo quería que me perdonara.

-¡¿TÚ QUE GALE?! – grito, nunca había sido de llorar, pero me siento tan arrepentido del mal que le cause que puedo sentir como unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos

-Lo siento, jamás imagine que Prim sería enviada como parte de la brigada de sanadores, no era mi intención destruir a tu familia, no cuando había prometido cuidarla- ella se encontraba llorando, en cambio yo me seque las lágrimas que se habían escapado, aclare mi garganta y continúe con lo que le tenía que decir –En algo tienes razón, el odio que sentía por Snow me cegó, ni siquiera pude notar que Coin también era peligrosa.

-El hecho de que aceptes que tus bombas fueron las que mataron a mi hermana, no va a hacer que ella regrese a la vida.

-¿Entonces no me perdonas?- estaba seguro de cuál sería su respuesta pero aun así necesitaba escucharla.

-Gale, aunque te perdone nada me va a regresar a Prim, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte, si tú te sientes culpable allá tú, a final de cuentas quedara en ti no en mi.- me sorprendió la forma tan tranquila con la que me respondió.

- Me hubiese podido asistir a tu boda, pero me fue imposible, había mucho trabajo en el distrito y….

-No tienes porque justificarte Gale, me imagino la razón por la cual no viniste, en todo caso sería yo la que se tiene que disculpar contigo por no asistir a la cena que nos invitaste hace dos años pero… Taylor aun era muy pequeña

-¿Cómo es ella?- tengo curiosidad sobre a quién se parece su hija si saco el cabello de Peeta seguramente tendrá un aire de Prim, Katniss miro su reloj y saco una botella de agua de el morral y la abre, se enjuaga las manos – Acompáñame debo ir por ella a la escuela.

Caminamos de regreso al centro del distrito, hasta llegar a la escuela la cual ha cambiado ahora es un poco más grande de lo que recuerdo, espero a Katniss quien se forma para que le entreguen a su pequeña, de pronto la veo, una pequeña niña de cabello castaño que saluda de manera efusiva a Katniss, de pronto me doy cuenta de que aquella niña dista de parecerse a Prim al contrario es idéntica a su madre, cuando se acercan la pequeña se me queda viendo fijamente y noto que a pesar de parecerse a Katniss hay algo que las distingue y eso es el color de sus ojos los cuales son del mismo color que los de Peeta, azules.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta curiosa

-Taylor, cariño quiero presentarte a un…viejo amigo, antes vivía aquí en el distrito, en la Veta

-¿Era tu vecino?- le pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos

-Sí, lo era, nena él es Gale Hawthorne, trabaja en el distrito dos y vino a arreglar unos asuntos de su trabajo.- la acción que toma la niña me toma por sorpresa pues me tiende su pequeña mano, lo cual hace que me ponga en cuclillas para estar a su altura y verla a los ojos

-Hola Gale, mi nombre es Taylor, es un gudsto conocerte- me dice en cuanto estrecho mi mano con la suya.

-El placer es mío Taylor- Katniss la mira sonriente y yo agrego- ¿Effie le enseña modales?- Katniss asiente, antes de soltar su mano noto que tiene varios curitas en sus dedos- Y dime Taylor ¿Qué te paso en los dedos?- ella sonríe y puedo notar un brillo en sus ojos.

-Mi mami me está enseñando a utilizar el arco como ella, así un día voy a poded id a cazad con ella, mi tía Jo me degalo un arco de mi tamaño el día de mi cumpeaños ¡ con todo y fechas!- me dice bastante emocionada

-¿No eres un poco pequeña para saber manejar un arco?- ella me miro y arqueo una de sus cejas

-Teno cuato años, ya no soy tan chiquita- escuche a Katniss reír ante la respuesta de su pequeña

-Oh! Lo siento tienes razón ya estás en edad para aprender, oye y ¿siempre das en el blanco?-ella niega un tanto apenada y baja su mirada- No te preocupes, tu mamá no siempre dio en el blanco como ahora tuvo que practicar mucho- pude notar que eso la animo pues me sonrió- Oye y ¿sabes hornear como tu papá?

-Papi no me deja acedcadme al horno, dice que tengo que ser un poco más gande, pero le ayudo a hacer la masa y a darle forma al pan, a veces le pongo el gaseado a los pasteles o las chispas de chocolate a las galletas… ya conociste a mi hedmanito Grant, yo elegí su nombre, ahora soy hermana mayor como alguna vez lo fue mi mami, y lo voy a proteger.- esas palabras me hacen mirar a Katniss, su hija está orgullosa de ser hermana mayor como alguna vez lo fue ella, noto que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa nostálgica.

Mientras caminamos hacia el quemador para que Katniss le dejara a Sae lo que cazó una vez que lo hizo caminamos por el centro del pueblo cuando pasamos cerca de la panadería Peeta se hallaba fuera de ella Taylor corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, mire a mi acompañante y note como sonreía, no me equivoque al pensar que era a él quien ella necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-Vamos por tu hermanito mi amor, porque de seguro ya volvió loquito a tu abuelo Haymitch

-Sí, ¿vienes papi?- Peeta sonrió y se asomo al interior del local para decirles a sus empleados que regresaría en un par de horas

-¿Nos acompañas Gale?- pregunto él en tono amable

-Claro, quiero conocer al miembro más pequeño de esta familia- le dije animado.

Mientras caminábamos, Taylor nos venía contando que había hecho en clase, y por lo que decía pude notar que suele ser tremenda siempre metida en líos pues la dejaron sin recreo por aventar al techo la manualidad que estaban haciendo para que se quedara pegada, sin embargo no resulto como ella esperaba puesto que la manualidad llena de pegamento cayó sobre el trabajo de otra de sus compañeras de salón. Katniss se dedico a llamarle la atención hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la aldea de los vencedores, fue ahí cuando mire de reojo a Peeta y me di cuenta que sonreía, supongo que le resulta bastante divertido lo que su hija hace, y de hecho lo es.

-¿Siguen viviendo solo ustedes y Haymitch aquí?- le pregunte, mientras Taylor y Katniss llegaban a un acuerdo para que no volviera a hacer lo que había hecho

-Effie se mudo poco después de que regresara yo al distrito, la casa que era mía, la usamos para cuando tenemos visitas, las demás casas… pues el único que ha comprado una es Thom, las demás siguen en venta, supongo que algún día las veremos ocupadas.

La casa ha cambiado bastante, en la chimenea hay varias fotos entre ellas una de la boda de ambos donde debo aceptar que Katniss se ve demasiado feliz, puedo escuchar a Haymitch hablando y después lo veo salir de la cocina con un pequeño idéntico a Peeta, bueno casi idéntico pues sus ojos son claramente los de Katniss.

-Oh! Vaya, veo que tenemos invitados, hola muchacho- dice Haymitch tendiéndome una mano, la cual yo estrecho.

-Hola, Haymitch… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Mmm… no me quejo aunque podría decir que estos dos me deben mucho por cuidar de sus hijos- dice mirando a Peeta y Katniss, quienes le sonríen.

-Tú te ofreces para cuidarlos y nosotros te tomamos la palabra- le contesta Katniss, de pronto tras de ella aparece un rostro familiar, es Buttercup sin embargo ya se ve viejo se acerca a la niña quien comienza a jugar con él.

-Veo que aun se mantiene aquí…

-Los ha cuidado desde que nacieron y bueno… podría decir que Katniss y él se soportan- comenta Peeta mientras Katniss le lanza una mirada furtiva al gato y este le suelta un bufido.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando, del distrito doce y del dos, de mis planes a futuro donde aun no figura una familia, supongo que algún día lo hare, el tiempo se me pasa volando y cuando menos lo espero ha llegado la hora de la cena, me tengo que retirar pues prometi al alcalde y a su familia cenar con ellos.

-¿Ponto vovedas?- me pregunta Taylor cuando estoy en el umbral de la puerta

-No lo sé, quizá, sigue practicando con el arco quizá para cuando te vea de nuevo seas una arquera muy buena- ella asiente y sonríe para después meterse corriendo, en la puerta se quedan Peeta y Katniss.

-Felicidades, es una hermosa familia- les comento sincero- Peeta eres muy afortunado y Katniss en verdad lo siento.- ella solo niega con la cabeza y es él quien habla, siempre se le ha dado el hablar.

-Gracias, que bueno que nos hayas visitado sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando gustes- yo asiento y ambos estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Catnip…- ella quien todo este tiempo estuvo viendo a su esposo, voltea a verme- Tienes razón, no puedo regresarte a Prim y lo siento, pero me alegra ver que has creado una hermosa familia, tu hija… Taylor dista mucho de parecerse a ti o a tu hermana…- ella me mira extrañada como si estuviese a punto de reclamarme así que antes de que lo haga agrego-…será mucho mejor que ustedes dos juntas y tu pequeño, Grant… sé que será un gran hombre, justo como su padre, incluso mejor, cuídense mucho, espero verlos otra vez- ella me mira y suelta a Peeta se acerca a mí y yo simplemente me quedo estático, su acción me toma por sorpresa pero le respondo al abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar Gale…lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo podemos cambiar- dice en cuanto deshace el abrazo- Espero tu también puedas ser feliz y Peeta tiene razón las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti y tu familia, por favor saluda a Hazelle y a tus hermanos de mi parte.

-Lo haré.- me despido y comienzo a caminar fuera de la aldea no sin antes echar una mirada a una familia que siempre estimare.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda ¿Que les parecio?, espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior, esta semana no creo poder actualizar porque estoy en examenes finales de cuatrimestre en la uni sin embargo hare todo lo posible por actualizar, la historia esta a punto de llegar al final asi que esten pendientes, los quiero y ya saben sugerencias, quejas, comentarios etc... en reviews**_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa xx **_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Debo decir que al escribir este capitulo rei y una lagrima salvaje se escapo de mis ojitos disfrutenlo los veo abajo._**

* * *

_Peeta POV_

Han pasado dos meses desde la visita de Gale, y hace un mes Haymitch y Effie se casaron, cosa que sorprendió casi a todos pues al menos Katniss y yo ya lo veíamos venir, la ceremonia fue sencilla y solo estuvimos presentes Annie con su pequeño, Johanna con su hija, la madre de Katniss, Venia, Octavia y Flavius y nosotros cuatro, una vez que termino la ceremonia hicimos una pequeña comida, después los días fueron relativamente tranquilos hasta hoy.

La escucho desde la cocina, atento a como regaña a nuestra hija ya que hoy la suspendieron de la escuela por tres días y todo porque se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner cardos en la silla de la maestra y meter lombrices en las mochilas de unas niñas que la estaban molestando, Haymitch y Effie están también conmigo en la cocina el primero reprimiendo, al igual que yo, una carcajada, mientras que Effie solo nos mira y niega con la cabeza

-¡TRIPAS!- escucho a mi hija gritarle a su madre, eso en su idioma es una grosería.

-Y ahora está encerrada en su cuarto- dice Katniss en cuanto entra a la cocina

-Debes aceptar que tuvo ingenio- dice Haymitch dejando escapar una risa, y yo solo sonrió.

-Haymitch, lo que hizo no está bien apenas tiene cuatro años y ya la suspendieron de la escuela, Katniss hizo bien en regañarla-comenta Effie quien en cuanto se entero de lo sucedido se enfado al igual que mi esposa.

-Bueno preciosa y ¿la castigaste?- le pregunta Haymitch

-Sí, por una semana no va a practicar con el arco, y tú…-dice viéndome- no le darás más que una galleta de chocolate al día ¿entendido?- por la forma en que me mira sé que no está jugando así que solo asiento.

-¿Crees que este bien?- le pregunto a Katniss mientras le tiendo un vaso con agua.

-No lo creo, escuchaste lo que me grito, está enojada conmigo, pero Peeta era justo que la reprendiera….

-Yo opino igual que Katniss, es mejor que la reprenda a tiempo antes de que se "salga" de control- comenta Effie.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?- le pregunto a Katniss, ella levanta la mirada y asiente, le acaricio la mano y salgo de la cocina.

Me estoy acercando al cuarto de Taylor cuando de repente la escucho llorando, una vez frente a su puerta veo que está metiendo cosas en una mochila.

-Tay, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, ella al escuchar mi voz limpia su rostro y sigue metiendo cosas a su mochila.

-Papá, tengo cuato años y estoy lo suficientemente gande como pada entender que solo le causo molestias a Katniss- es ahí cuando noto que las cosas están serias ya que suele llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando está molesta- Así que he decidido idme.

-¿Irte?- ella voltea para quedar frente a mí y asiente, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas en parte por llorar y en parte por su enfado, digiero las palabras y cruzo los brazos- ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas irte?- su cara cambia de enojo a confusión sin embargo contesta.

-Pada siempre- me dice decidida.

-Pues debo decirte que si te vas para siempre esa mochilita no te servirá, espera aquí ya vuelvo- bajo hacia la cocina mientras sonrió ante la cara de mi pequeña una vez que entro Katniss me mira.

-Amor ¿Dónde están los velices?

-¿Para que los quieres?- pregunta confundida, su expresión es la misma que la de Taylor, tenía que ser su mamá

-Taylor ha decidido que se va de la casa, porque a ti Katniss- digo su nombre recalcándolo para que entienda que fue ella quien la llamo así- te causa molestias, y se va para siempre pero en la mochilita que lleva apenas y le caben unas cuantas cosas.- Haymitch suelta una carcajada y Effie y Katniss me miran incrédulas

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- pregunta Effie

-Quiero ver que hace nada más

-Oh dale el veliz Katniss yo también quiero ver que hace- dice Haymitch entre risa y risa

-Confía en mi, sé lo que hago además meteré esto- digo sacando dos costales medianos y uno chico de azúcar de la despensa, Taylor es fuerte pero aun no tanto como para cargar ese peso aunado con las demás cosas que meteré - y también pondré el monitor dentro.

-En el closet hay un veliz mediano con ruedas- me contesta mi chica en llamas con una sonrisa.

Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la sala donde guardo un cuaderno con bocetos, miro los pequeños dibujos que hay en las orillas de la página, son de mi pequeña colgada de cabeza en el pasamanos de la escuela, al final soy yo quien la zafa y la cargo, la última imagen es de nosotros cuatro rodeados de corazones. Voy por la maleta a nuestro cuarto y meto un suéter mío y la cazadora de Katniss, una foto de ella con su hermano y Buttercup y una de la familia completa y introduzco el costal y él monitor y los tapo con el libro, tomo la maleta y la llevo a su cuarto donde ella está de pie, aun llorando, saco una cuanta ropa de ella y coloco el veliz sobre su cama.

-Aquí hay un suéter mío, no te preocupes si ahorita te queda grande, como te vas para siempre conforme crezcas te quedara, también está la cazadora de tu mamá te quedara ya verás- tome el arco que tenía en su habitación y lo metí junto con unas cuantas flechas

-Katniss dijo…

-Sé lo que tu mamá dijo, no lo puedes usar pasada la semana, recuerda tienes que contar siete días y haces la semana, ya después de que pase lo podrás usar, ahora preciosa planeas lavarte los dientes- ella asiente- Esa es mi chica- salgo de su habitación y me dirijo al baño donde tomo su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental, regreso y la meto en el veliz, lo cierro, tomo una bufanda de su closet y se la pongo.

-Bueno- le tiendo un papel y ella lo mira- es la dirección para que mandes cartas en cuanto aprendas a escribir o si encuentras a alguien que escriba por ti, también es el número de teléfono le puedes pedir a alguien que lo marque por ti, te quiero nena.- ella asiente y yo le bajo el veliz el cual ella toma y lo comienza a jalar, lo baja con algo de dificultad por las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta, me mira con ojos llorosos, dice adiós con una manita y sale de la casa, una vez que se cierra la puerta corro hacia la sala donde ya están Effie, Haymitch y Katniss esperando, en cuanto me acerco a la ventana ellos hacen lo mismo, vemos como Taylor sale de la aldea y se encamina hacia el distrito.

-Voy por Grant- dice Effie quien sube hacia el cuarto de mi hijo, una vez que baja con él, tomo el segundo monitor del cual aun se escucha el traqueteo de la maleta señal de que aun no se aleja lo suficiente como para que se pierda la señal, nos abrigamos y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la aldea, buscándola, pasamos por la panadería, la dulcería, el ruido en el monitor seguía pero no sabíamos en donde estaba, el último lugar que quedaba era la estación de trenes caminamos hacia ella y de pronto escuche el cierre del veliz y el sollozo de mi pequeña, entramos a la estación pero no la veía por ningún lado, mis acompañantes también la buscan.

-¿Taylor?- pregunto por el monitor mientras la busco con la mirada -¿Taylor?- escucho como mueven algo y después un sonido.

-¿Papi?- es la voz de mi niña, Katniss me toma el brazo y me mira

-Tay, nena ¿Dónde estás?- le pregunta ella

-¿Mami?... Papi, mami

-Tay ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en…- sin embargo deja su frase en el aire porque la vemos hincada a un frente al veliz con la maleta abierta, está a un lado de una banca llega el tren y las personas comienzan a subir en él, Katniss y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia ella con Effie, quien carga a Grant, y Haymitch pisándonos los talones, en cuanto ella nos ve se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros, Katniss la carga y mi pequeña llora.

-Hiciste que pesada papi…-dice recargada en el hombro de su mamá

-Claro que lo hice…

-La vida no sería la misma sin tus ocurrencias linda- le dice Haymitch

-Mami perdón pod decirte tan feo…esque…yo…- y se pone a llorar los cuatro la abrazamos

-Auch! Grant no…- nos separamos y vemos que Grant le esta jalando el cabello.

-No, pequeño- le dice Katniss mientras le abre la mano

-Quizá es como te dice que no te vayas.- le dice Effie

-No me voy tía…aunque mi mami no me quiera

-Y ¿de dónde sacaste que no te quiero? Te quiero y mucho- ella sonríe ante la respuesta de su mamá

-Tay, es imposible no quererte - le digo a mi pequeña para después tomar el veliz y nos dirigirnos de vuelta a la casa, donde cenamos y después de que se van Effie y Haymitch, me pongo a limpiar la cocina mientras Katniss acuesta a nuestros pequeños, cuando termino subo las escaleras y escucho a mi esposa en el cuarto de Taylor cantando, camino hasta él y me pongo de pie en la puerta, Katniss esta peinando el cabello húmedo de nuestra hija mientras le canta y ella repite sus palabras, guardo silencio y me doy cuenta de que mi pequeña me recuerda a su madre a su edad, cuando el profesor de música pidió a alguien que cantara la canción del valle.

- "… Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad" –le canta Katniss mientras la recuesta en la cama y la arropa

-" y mi amor por ti aquí perdurara" – dicen ambas al unísono, Katniss le deposita un tierno beso en la frente y Taylor sonríe

-Papi…- yo entro en su cuarto y me siento al lado de mi esposa.

-¿Entiendes porque te castigo mamá?- ella asiente

-Porque me porte mal y no debí haberlo hecho- su voz es casi audible

-No te castigo por qué no te quiera o me causes molestias- le aclara Katniss, con voz tranquila- Te quiero mucho y no me causas ninguna molestia pero debes entender que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no debiste poner cardos en el asiento de la maestra y tampoco debiste meter gusanos en las mochilas de tus compañeras

-Si mami, no debí poner cardos en la silla, pero los gusanos ellas se lo merecían- le dice segura y mi chica en llamas me mira y suspira

-Ah si ¿Por qué se lo merecían?- pregunto, noto como mi nena se debate en si decirnos o no lo que sucedió

-Anda, dinos a tu papi y a mí porque si se lo merecían- nuestra hija suspira y nos mira fijamente

-Es que esas niñas dijieron que ustedes y mis tías Annie y Jo junto con el papi de Amos y mi abuelito habían matado personas-Katniss y yo nos miramos, pues eran niñas de tan solo cuatro años - también dijieron que mi tía Effie los había elegido a ustedes para matar a las personas, y que el abuelo les había ayudado, que mi tío Plutarch los había mandado al lugar donde tuvieron que matar y….- sin embargo Katniss la interrumpió

-¿Y les creíste?

-No, les dije que eso era mentira pero ellas me dijieron que no, que era verdad que sus hermanos les habían hablado de Los Juegos del Hambre – se detiene un momento y Katniss toma mi mano, la cual aprieto intentándole decir que todo irá bien, porque sabemos lo que está a punto de preguntar- Papis ¿Qué son Los Juegos del Hambre?

-Cariño, es una historia muy larga de contar, pero si te duermes ahorita mañana te la contaremos.- le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla

-No lo harán, se les va a olvidar- y su ceño se frunce

-Lo haremos, mañana en cuanto te despiertes, lo prometemos- le dice Katniss de forma segura –Ahora duerme, y mañana te contaremos todo

-Prometido- comenta nuestra pequeña mientras se sienta y nos da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para después acomodarse en su cama y cerrar sus ojos, una vez que salimos de su habitación cierro la puerta y tomo a Katniss por el brazo

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Peeta, sabíamos que este día llegaría sin embargo no sabíamos a qué edad llegaría, ni si quiera sabemos el día en que Grant nos lo preguntara pero…-ella suspira- Si no se lo explicamos ahora quizá siga metiéndose en problemas, tratemos de decírselo de una manera que ella lo entienda conforme crezca se lo explicaremos bien…

-Está bien, en la mañana iré a abrir la panadería y dejar indicaciones después volveré a casa y le contaremos.

-¿Juntos?- me pregunta

-Juntos- y la beso, intentando con ese beso hacerle saber que todo estará bien, porque como ella bien dice estamos y estaremos juntos para afrontar cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**Gente linda volvi! gracias a todos que me mandaron buenas vibras para mis examenes, los pase absolutamente todos y con muy buena calificación. En fin muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, creo que hare un poquitin más grande la historia, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas, a lo mucho cuatro capis más aunque no estoy muy segura. Bueno ¿que les parecio este capitulo? quiero saber sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, ideas salvajes XD ¿quieren saber como se lo explicaran a Taylor sin asustarla? bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, por mientras espero que hayan disfrutado de la gran aventura de Taylor... platiquenme que sintieron cuando Peeta le pregunto cuanto tiempo se iba y le dio una maleta mas grande (debo decir que cuando estaba escribiendo este capi veia la peli de Ramona y su hermana, donde ocurre algo similar de ahi la idea, asi que dije "eso es muy de esta pequeña traviesa" y pam! lo hice) **_

_**Bueno sin más por ahora, me despido, los veo en el prox capi**_

_**Los quiero,**__**Resa xx **_

_**PD: Que pequeño es el mundo en twitter ;) ResaJespejel**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hola chicos! bueno recordemos que yo solo me divierto con los personajes, los veo más abajo.**_

* * *

Katniss POV.

Esta mañana al despertar puedo notar los brazos de Peeta rodeando mi cintura, no ha sido una noche tranquila para ninguno de los dos, hoy por primera vez le hablaremos a nuestra pequeña acerca de Los Juegos del Hambre, y ese hecho ha logrado que ninguno de los haya podido dormir bien.

-Tranquila preciosa, todo irá bien- dice Peeta contra mi oído, así que yo me giro para quedar frente a él, lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que le ha heredado a nuestra pequeña.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo- suena muy seguro y le creo- Voy a abrir la panadería y regreso en un rato, no tardo, deberías intentar dormir otro rato.

-Sabes que no podre…- el me besa la frente y sale de la cama, yo me quedo otro rato más recostada, es extraño que él no esté ahí, me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que he llegado a creer que somos una sola persona. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Peeta salió pero cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre salgo de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Mami?...- dice mi pequeña adormilada, mientras se talla sus ojitos, en una mano lleva el peluche de mi hermana.

-¿Qué sucede amor? Ven acuéstate aquí aún es temprano- miro el reloj situado en el tocador y me doy cuenta de que son las 7:30 de la mañana, mi pequeña camina hacia la cama y se mete en ella

-Y ¿Papi?- pregunta mientras me abraza

-Fue a abrir la panadería, ahorita regresa, duérmete otro rato aún es temprano- ella asiente y cierra sus ojitos mientras yo le tarareo una canción.

-Si me van a contar… ¿verdad?- pregunta antes de sucumbir al sueño

-Si.- le contesto en un susurro aunque no estoy segura que ella me haya escuchado.

Peeta llega media hora después de que nuestra hija haya entrado a nuestra habitación y se hubiese quedado dormida a mi lado, en cuanto él entra al cuarto y nos ve se acuesta a un lado de ella y al igual que yo le empieza a acariciar el cabello.

-Se ve tan tranquila, nada le perturba el sueño…a veces la envidio- le comento a Peeta quien me ve tranquilamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la cual yo le devuelvo- Pero, creo que vale la pena todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, todo para que ella pudiera dormir así tranquila…

-Mejor nosotros con las pesadillas que ella…- dice Peeta y yo asiento

-¿Hacemos bien en contarle? Aun es pequeña, y quizá las pesa…- el acaricia mi mejilla y yo me detengo.

-Algún día, no solo ella, también Grant, tendrán pesadillas, quizá sobre lo que les contemos, quizá no, pero las tendrán y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- suspiro porque sé que tiene razón- Preciosa, sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que contarles, la verdad me siento un poco aliviado de que haya sido Taylor quien tomo la iniciativa y no nosotros.

Viéndolo de esa manera él tenía razón, era un alivio que hubiese sido ella quien tomara la iniciativa de preguntar, ya que si hubiese quedado en nuestras manos explicarle, bueno sinceramente no sabría como planteárselo. Dejamos a Taylor dormida otro rato, mientras yo me levanto y me arreglo, para cuando bajo a la cocina Peeta está preparando el desayuno, me dispongo a ayudarlo y en poco tiempo este se encuentra listo. Subo a despertar a Taylor mientras Peeta va por Grant a su cuarto.

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo, nuestra hija no menciona nada acerca de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero a pesar de que no lo hace sabemos que está esperando el momento adecuado para tocar el tema.

Es cerca de medio día y nos encontramos en el jardín, Grant está sentado a la sombra de uno de los arboles mordiendo un pequeño juguete mientras yo lo cuido, Taylor y Peeta están dibujando, cada uno a su estilo, Taylor nos ha dicho que quiere dibujar igual de lindo que su papá y estoy segura de que si practica lo suficiente lo será, al igual que será muy buena arquera, de pronto deja su lápiz sobre el cuaderno y nos mira fijamente a Peeta y a mí, ha llegado el momento.

-¿Me van a contad, si o no?- nos pregunta arqueando una de sus cejas y cruzando los brazos, Peeta deja de dibujar y me mira, yo solo suspiro y asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber nena?-no sé porque le pregunto si ya nos dejo claro lo que quiere saber pero siento como si fuese algo necesario.

-Todo… ¿Qué son Los Juegos del Hambe? ¿Poque las niñas dijeron eso de ustedes?

-Bueno, antes que nada eran, ya no existen, y los juegos…bueno…eran…- mire a Peeta, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, pero ¿Cómo explicar algo que nos causo daño, sin asustar a nuestra hija?

-Antes las cosas en Panem no solían ser tan buenas y lindas como lo son ahora, vivíamos en los distritos y no podíamos salir de ellos a menos que nos invitaran al Capitolio o te eligieran para los Juegos- le dije calmadamente

-¿Te elegían?... ¿no podía jugar cualquiera?

-No y tampoco podían estar niñas de tu edad en ellos- esta vez es Peeta quien le contesta, Taylor ladea un poco su cabeza y nos mira confundida.

-Verás, mucho antes de que tu nacieras hubo un problema muy grande entre los distritos y el capitolio, ¿recuerdas cuantos distritos hay en Panem?- ella asiente y mi chico continua- Bueno pues esos trece distritos empezaron a pelear, y el Capitolio se enojo con ellos, y castigo a todos los distritos, pero con el distrito que más se enojo fue con el 13.

-¿Cómo lo hizo mami?

- Bueno, al Distrito 13 les lanzaron unas bombas, son como grandes globos que te hacen daño, cuando las lanzaron la gente ya no pudo salir de ahí, se escondieron bajo la tierra.- en si no le estaba diciendo ninguna mentira ya que era verdad, el Distrito 13 estuvo setenta y cinco años escondido bajo tierra.- A los demás distritos los castigaron con los Juegos del Hambre.

Taylor se quedo unos minutos callada viendo hacia la entrada de la Aldea, no quería sacarla de sus pensamientos, así que espere a que ella volviese a hablar lo cual no tardo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué un juego es un castigo? Cuando yo juego es divertido- pregunta mientras se rasca su cabeza

-Pero este juego no lo era, nadie se divertía- le comenta mi esposo- En este juego se elegía a dos niños del Distrito 1 al 12, era un niño y una niña, pero no de cualquier edad, debían tener entre doce y dieciocho años para poder estar en ellos.

-¿Cómo se elegían?

-Por medio de una actividad a la que podía llamarse Cosecha o Sorteo, y a los niños que se elegían se les llamaba Tributos, porque ellos tenían que asistir aunque no quisieran, esta cosecha era frente a todo el distrito frente al Palacio de Justicia además había muchas cámaras que capturaban el momento y después lo pasaban en la televisión para que todo Panem observara ese momento.- miro a mi pequeña que tiene ligeramente torcida su boquita.

-Las niñas me dijieron que tía Effie los había elegido ¿ella se los llevo sin que ustedes quisieran?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que sea mala, en ese entonces ella solo seguía ordenes de un presidente malo, su nombre era Snow.- el simple hecho de decir su nombre logra que una imagen de él surja en mi mente.

-Y ¿Cómo se juegaban esos juegos? – esto es lo que me costara explicar, así que le lanzo una mirada a mi esposo y él me sonríe.

-Bueno, después de que te elegían, te llevaban al Capitolio, el primer día una vez que estuviesen todos los chicos de los doce distritos, unos estilistas nos arreglaban, a tu mami y a mí nos arreglaron dos personas muy buenas, sus nombres eran Cinna y Portia, tus tíos Flavius, Venia y Octavia eran ayudantes de Cinna quien arreglaba a tu mami…- antes de que mi chico del pan le pudiera decir algo más Taylor lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué les paso a Cinna y a Portia?

-Ellos no pudieron seguir con nosotros, murieron intentando dejar un lugar mejor para todos…¿quieres saber que pasaba después de que te arreglaban?- ella asintió y Peeta continuo con su relato, el cual intentaba que fuera fácil de que lo entendiera le hablo desde los desfiles y la forma en que vestían a los tributos, le hablo de las entrevistas y del trabajo que ejercía Caesar de vez en vez yo le explicaba algunas cosas, ella escuchaba atenta y mordía sus labios, señal de que estaba analizando lo que le decíamos. En cuanto llego a la parte del baño de sangre en la Cornucopia nuestra pequeña se abrazo a mí y por momentos escondía su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-¿Tenían miedo? – nos pregunta y puedo notar como sus ojos están vidriosos

-Un poco, tu abuelito Haymitch nos había dicho que corriéramos hacia el lado contrario que no tomáramos las armas que había ahí…- le dije

-¿Y le hicieron caso?

-Yo sí, pero tu mamá no, corrió hacia la mochila más cercana a ella.

-Ya no quiero oír más papis, no por hoy, debió haber sido muy feo…bueno…quiero saber algo más…

-Y ¿Qué es? Dinos princesa.

-Ustedes… ustedes ¿mataron a alguien?- Peeta y yo nos miramos.

-Yo…tuvimos que hacerlo, nena, queríamos regresar a casa… pero nunca fue nuestra intención… debes comprender que no era la intención de ninguno de nosotros hacerlo.

-Cuando crezca quiero ser igual de valiente que ustedes…-dicho esto se puso de pie nos abrazo a cada uno y fue a jugar.

-Creo que por hoy fue prueba superada ¿no?- pregunto mi chico del pan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo asentí y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Por hoy pero aun hay cosas que explicarle…- cosas que son aun más difíciles, si de por si esto fue difícil de explicar, tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para que lo pudiera comprender.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos en el jardín, inclusive comimos ahí y cuando Haymitch y Effie llegaron, nuestra pequeña los abrazo de manera efusiva, cuando le preguntaron el por qué ella solo sonrió y encogió sus hombros. Al caer la noche Grant ya estaba dormido, pero Taylor aun no, Peeta subió a acostar a nuestro hijo y yo le pedí a nuestra pequeña que bajara a alimentar a Buttercup quien normalmente dormía en el sótano junto al centro de lavado que siempre había tenido la casa. Peeta entro en la cocina y empezó a prepararle la leche a nuestra hija.

-¿Crees que pueda dormir?- aun estaba inquieta por lo sucedido esta mañana.

-Claro, jugó mucho y está cansada caerá rendida en cuanto acabe su leche- él me sonrió y yo le devoli la sonrisa.

-¡Mami, mami!...- mi pequeña había subido corriendo las escaleras del sótano y rodaban lagrimas por su rostro, Peeta se giro rápidamente en cuanto la escucho, ambos nos asustamos.

-¿Qué tienes linda porque lloras? –le pregunte angustiada, ella nos abrazo y nos dijo entre sollozos

-Crei que estaba domido, pero no…- lloraba con tal sentimiento que me preocupo aun más, pero antes de que le pudiésemos preguntar cualquier cosa, ella agrego- Buttecup mami, Buttecup esta morido…

En ese momento me sentí mal, ese gato había sobrevivido a todo y si soy sincera le había tomado cariño en los últimos años, era parte de un recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo relacionado con Prim.

-Ya nena, no llores, Buttercup ya estaba viejo, ahora ya está con tu tía Prim.

-Lo podemos enterrar con las primroses ¿si mami?

-Claro nena, ve por un suéter mientras yo bajo por Buttercup y tu papi por una pala.-ella con sus ojos aun llorosos salió de la cocina en dirección por su suéter, mientras Peeta y yo bajamos, él tomo la pala y yo cobije a Buttercup.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto, y coloco una mano sobre mi cintura.

-Pude haberlo odiado por momentos, pero en verdad me encariñe con este tonto animal…- unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

Salimos al patio y mi pequeña me pide que la cargue mientras Peeta cava un pequeño agujero cerca de las primroses, una vez que lo cava mete en el al gato, lo rellena y coloca una piedra en el lugar, después saca de su pantalón un plumón y escribe el nombre del gato.

-Quiero decir algo para el mami…- yo asiento y ella mira la piedra- Buttecup gracias por cuidarme aun cuando estaba en la pancita de mi mami, y pedon por jalarte la cola cuando era más chiquita espedo no te haya dolido mucho…te voy a extrañar…-y comienza a llorar de manera desconsolada.

-Yo… lamento haberte intentado ahogar cuando llegaste a la casa, gracias por hacerme compañía en los momentos difíciles y por cuidar a mis pequeños durante las noches…- intente reprimir las lágrimas pero me fue imposible.

-Buttercup, espero que en verdad tengas siete vidas y que mañana despiertes en algún lugar donde te den pan de pasas…gracias por estar aquí.- con estas palabras que Peeta dijo nos metimos a la casa y ambos nos estuvimos un buen rato en el cuarto de nuestra pequeña esperando a que dejara de llorar, hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció. Aquella noche yo también llore un rato, y Peeta estuvo todo el tiempo abrazándome hasta que me quede dormida, ese gato era el último recuerdo vivo que había hecho feliz a mi patito.

* * *

_**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si, mil gracias por sus reviews, lamento actualizar hasta hoy pero, debo decir que fue un capitulo muy dificil de escribir, senti la necesidad de que era el momento de que nuestro viejo gato muriera, pero quiza papá Peeta tenga una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tambien en el proximo capi nuestra pequeña aventurera tendra una platica con su tia Annie.**_

_**Los quiero! ya saben, quejas,comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones etc... en reviews**_

_**¿Ya les dije que los quiero? no? Los quiero!**_

_**Resa xx**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Los veo más abajo.**_

* * *

Hoy por fin mi niña regresó a la escuela, después de tres días suspendida, prometió no hacer maldades y espero lo cumpla, ahora ella está más consciente acerca de lo sucedido en Los Juegos del Hambre y el inicio de la rebelión, aun hay cosas que le cuesta entender y nos pregunta constantemente sobre ellas para que se las aclaremos, a veces nos pregunta a nosotros, otras veces a Haymitch o a Effie, quienes también han ayudado para explicarle.

Me encuentro en la sala jugando con Grant, pronto comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno y ya ha comenzado a nevar ocasionando que el clima se vuelva un poco frio, así que tengo encendida la chimenea, estos meses no son muy buenos para ir a cazar puesto que la mayoría de los animales que cazo empiezan a invernar, solo cuando Taylor regresa del colegio salgo con mis dos pequeños, y a veces con Haymitch, a recolectar frutos de temporada. El teléfono suena y comienzo a rogar que no sea de la escuela de mi hija con alguna queja sobre su comportamiento, sin embargo cuando contesto me siento aliviada ya que es Annie quien me llama.

-Hola Annie ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Kat, bien Amos está en la escuela pero bien y tu mamá ya sabes trabajando es su última semana la próxima ya empiezan sus vacaciones, ¿Ustedes como están? ¿Taylor ya regreso a la escuela?

-Si algo me comento mamá, Tay hoy regreso a la escuela, y todos estamos bien.

-Que bueno, Katniss te llamaba para saber que vamos a hacer para estas vacaciones. Este año deberían venir al cuatro, para que los niños se diviertan en la playa ¿Qué te parece? – Cada año desde que me dieron de alta y pude viajar a otros distritos pasamos estas temporadas en diferentes lugares, a veces en el Distrito 7, otras en el 4, algunas veces en el 3 o en el 12. El año pasado habíamos estado en el 7 y el antepasado aquí en el 12, Peeta en estas fechas tenía más ventas pero eso nunca ha sido inconveniente para él puesto que dejaba la panadería a cargo de Sae, y a sus empleados les paga más, sabía que dejaba el local en buenas manos y nos podíamos ir sin ningún problema, sin embargo cada tercer día llamaba para saber que tal estaba todo.

-Claro, me parece buena idea, ¿ya le avisaste a Jo?

- Si ya le dije a ella y dijo que por ella estaba bien, Beetee y Plutarch dijeron que si pero a lo mejor llegaban para víspera de navidad y no logro localizar a Venia, Flavius y Octavia ¿tú podrías localizarlos y también les podrías decir a Effie y a Haymitch?

-Sí, claro yo les aviso.

- Jo dijo que ella llegaba al siguiente día de que Caitlin saliera de vacaciones, ¿ustedes?

-Yo creo que lo más probable es que también lleguemos al siguiente día quizá en la noche por las horas que son de viaje

- ¡Estupendo! Bueno entonces ya quedamos, nos vemos en una semana y ya nos pondríamos aquí de acuerdo para las comidas y todo lo demás.

-Sí, yo les aviso a los chicos, nos vemos entonces.

-Hasta luego- y colgó.

Al medio día antes de ir por Taylor a la escuela llamé a Venia quien me dijo que ahí estarían sin falta, ellos por fin tenían su propia estética y hace poco acababan de abrir una boutique donde se podía encontrar ropa de todo tipo incluidos los diseños de la ropa que les hacían a mis pequeños.

Una vez que recogí a Tay del colegio caminamos tranquilamente hacia la aldea, en un brazo llevaba cargando a Grant y a Taylor la tenía tomada de la mano, algo andaba mal ya que estaba muy callada y normalmente no era así, sin embargo no le pregunte el por qué se hallaba de aquella manera, al llegar a la casa le pregunte si quería comer algo y ella me contesto que no que subiría a su cuarto a jugar, pero me preocupo aun más la forma en que me contesto ya que lo hizo sin ganas, debía saber que tenia así que acosté a Grant en su cuarto y baje a la cocina por unos panques que le había dejado Peeta y le prepare un poco de leche caliente, subí nuevamente y toque su puerta la cual estaba entrecerrada, no contesto, sin embargo pude escuchar un sollozo.

-¿Puedo pasar nena?- pregunte con cautela, pero al no obtener respuesta entre, la encontré acostada en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta, simulaba dormir pero algo me decía que no lo estaba, me recosté a su lado y comencé a tararéale una canción, mi pequeña pronto comenzó a llorar se volteo para quedar frente a mí permitiendo que viera sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede linda, porque lloras?- le acariciaba el cabello, mientras ella escondia su rostro en mi pecho.

-Lo extraño mami… a Buttecup…- dijo entre sollozos

-Pero él ya está bien, se fue con tu tia Prim a jugar y con Rue y Madge….

-¿Pero porque se lo llevo mami? Si yo lo quedia mucho juegaba con él cuando volvía de la escuela y le daba de comer- su llanto había aumentado y me hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-Taylor ¿No crees que lo extrañaba? Estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros, ahora es su turno

-Pero no nos lo va a regresar- y esas palabras en cierta forma me golpearon, porque eran verdad, ni Buttercup ni Prim regresarían.

-Bueno, no…pero podemos no sé quizá conseguir otra mascota…- ella me miro fijamente y yo le limpie las lagrimas y le coloque un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja - Pero antes tenemos que ver que dice papá ¿Está bien?- asintió –Ahora, mientras regresa te traje estos panques y leche caliente, si tiene chocolate, anda comételo y ya deja de llorar linda que no me gusta verte así, a demás recuerda lo que dice tía Effie que los ojos se te ponen feos y ¿tú no quieres eso?- ella negó con su cabeza mientras tomaba leche.

Estuve un buen rato con ella hasta que se quedo dormida, normalmente desde que cumplió los dos no dormía en la tarde pero hoy me pareció lo mejor. Alrededor de las tres y media llego Peeta, quien se sorpendio al verme en la sala sola.

-¿Y los niños?- pregunto mientras me daba un beso

-Dormidos

-Taylor… ¿dormida a estas horas?- comento mientras le hacia un espacio para que se recostara en el sillón conmigo

-Increíble ¿no?- el asintió y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho- Lloro hasta hace un rato…

-¿Por qué, le hicieron algo en la escuela?- su voz era una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad.

-No, lloro porque extraña a Buttercup, le dije que él ya estaba bien que estaba con Prim, y ella me contesto que Prim no nos lo regresaría, sus palabras me dolieron porque sé que en parte tiene razón, sin embargo no quise que pensara así y… pues le dije que… podíamos tener otra mascota…

-Wow! Nunca imagine que llegarías a decir que querías otra mascota- aunque no lo veía directamente sabia que sonreía.

-Pues ya ves, yo…también extraño a Buttercup, jamás creí decir esto pero es verdad, estuvo ahí en muchos momentos y aprendimos a convivir…

-¿Así qué quieres otra mascota?- lo mire un tanto avergonzada pero asentí, el sonrió y deposito un beso en mi sien, no sin antes decir- Ya veremos.

* * *

_**Hola! perdónperdónperdón por la tardanza, pero ya saben como es el inicio de ciclo..un caos!... bueno gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, que bueno que les gusto tenia un poquitin de dudas al respecto y me parece que ya era justo que nuestro viejo gato pasara a mejor vida. Ahora diganme ¿que les parecio este capi? espero les haya gustado, aunque siento que fue un poco aburrido pero es necesario, ya solo nos quedan muy pocos capitulos para llegar al final de esta historia. Pero aun no nos sintamos :( , mejor dejenme review sobre este capi, quejas, sugerencias, etc... actualizare pronto ¡LO PROMETO! **_

_**Los quiero, Resa **_

_**xx **_

_**PD: Ya casi 300 reviews MIL GRACIAS!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA! Espero que este punto de vista les agrade los veo más abajo._**

* * *

Taylor POV

Ayer llegamos al Distrito 4 en la noche, pero yo ya estaba dormida así que hasta hoy en la mañana pude saludar a mi abuelita y a mi tía Annie. Estoy en la playa juegando con Amos, él ya sabe nadar y dice que su mamá prometió enseñarle a usar el tridente para que lo maneje tan bien como su papá. Está en el mar buscando una estrella para que la toque, a él lo dejan estar dentro solo, pero a mí no porque todavía no sé nadar bien. Mami y papi dice que se parece a mi tío Finn, pero yo no sé ya que nunca lo conocí.

-Mira Tay, tócala- en su mano trae una estrella chiquita, me da cosa tocarla y hacerle daño, Amos toma mi mano y la pasa por la estrella se siente muy gracioso.

-Amos ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más en todo Panem?- ya sé lo que va a responder, pero me gusta el brillo que hay en su mirada cada vez que me contesta, es como si le hubieran echado la brillantina de algunos vestidos que tengo.

-El mar, y las cosas en el- me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo, regresa la estrella al mar y se sienta conmigo en la arena.

-¿Te hubiera gustado conocer a tu papi?- le pregunto

-Sí, mamá dice que era muy bueno con ella y que él la quería mucho, además me ha contado que le encantaba nadar y que era muy bueno contando historias, casi todas las que me cuenta dice que él se las conto…

-¿Sabes porque mudio?

-Para ayudarle a tu mami a darnos un mejor Panem, uno donde no hubieran Juegos del Hambre, ahorita regreso no te acerques a la orilla- le digo que si con mi cabeza y me quedo sentadita contando conchitas.

-Hola, linda- es mi tía Annie y trae una charola con fruta, se sienta a mi lado y ve las conchitas que tengo.

-Hola tía, estoy juntando conchitas para que cuando llegue Caitlin nos ayudes a hacer collares

-Son muy bonitas pero recuerda limpiarlas bien ¿quieres fruta?

-Si- tomo un pedazo de manzana y me la empiezo a comer, mi tía Annie mira el mar se ve triste, creo que es por mi culpa- Tía ¿dije algo malo para que te pusieras triste?- ella me sonríe, a veces se parece a la sonrisa de Amos

-No linda no dijiste nada

-Yo pienso que lo extrañas- ella me mira como mi mami cuando no me entiende lo que le quiero decir- Al tío Finnick, lo extrañas.

-Si, a veces lo extraño, pero después cuando miro a Amos me doy cuenta de que él no se ha ido del todo

-¿Cómo una persona no se va del todo?- le pregunto por qué no entiendo bien

-Pues…no se van del todo porque…por ejemplo Amos se parece mucho a él, desde el cabello hasta sus ojos incluso un poco de la forma en que se porta se parece a Finnick.

-Mmm…mi papi abraza a mami cuando tiene pesadillas y mi mami también lo hace cuando aparecen esas imágenes feas en la cabeza de papi.- mi tía solo mueve su cabeza para decirme si y vuelve a mirar el mar.

-Tía Annie- ella voltea a verme y me sonríe- ¿tú también tienes imágenes feas en tu cabeza?

-A veces linda

- ¿Son de los Juegos o de la debelion?

- De ambas ¿Por qué?

-¿El tío Finn te ayudaba a sacarlas? ¿Qué haces ahora para sacarlas de ahí?

-Sí, el me ayudaba a sacarlas me contaba cosas lindas hasta que las imágenes feas desaparecían, ahora mmm recuerdo cosas lindas con tu tío y con Amos y así se van o comienzo a hacerle cosquillas a Amos y su risa que es idéntica a la de Finnick hace que se vayan- mi tía me comienza a hacer cosquillas y yo me empiezo a reír.

-El está bien, cuidando a mi tía y a Rue en un prado lindo quizá hasta haya un lago ahí para que no extrañe el agua.- mi tía me sonríe

-Claro que si nena.

-Tía Annie…- no sabo si puedo preguntarle acerca de sus Juegos, ella me mira esperando a que hable- Nada.

-¿Quieres saber cómo gane mis juegos?- wow, en ocasiones creo que son magas no solo ella, mami y mis demás tías, yo le digo que si con mi cabeza.

-Hubo un terremoto que rompió la presa que había en la arena haciendo que esta se inundara, yo era la única que sabía nadar...

-A mi me gustaría saber nadar como tú o como Amos, como dice la tía Effie, apuesto mis calcetines, los modados que tanto me gustan, a que el tío Finnick nadaba muy bien

-Mi papá era el mejor nadando y con el tridente ¿verdad mamá?-no había visto que Amos había regresado pero tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía muy especial- Y algún día yo también seré tan bueno con el tridente como mi papá.

-No mi amor, serás mejor y más guapo que tu papá- mi tía le acaricia la cara y le sonríe- ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Tay a nadar? Yo los veo desde aquí, nada más que no se metan muy adentro ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos, veo que mi mami viene con mi papi y mi hermanito, les digo lo que voy a hacer y mi papi se ofrece a ayudarnos, antes de entrar al agua voy con mi tía Annie y la abrazo.

-Mi tío Finn cuida de mi tía Prim y Rue y mi papi cuida de Amos y de ti también- le digo en el oído mientras la abrazo.

-Tienes toda la razón linda, te quiero mucho nena- me dice abrazándome aun más fuerte

-Yo a ti- y después me separo de ella y corro donde mi papi y Amos pero alcanzo a escuchar cómo le dice a mi mami que soy igual de buena como mi papá con las palabras, no sabo a que se refiere suepongo que algún día lo entenderé.

* * *

_**¡Hola chios! espero les haya agradado este capitulo, mil gracias por sus reviews y si no han dejado bueno gracias por leerlo, estoy intentando hacer todo lo posible para alargarla un poco más, se los juro espero lo logre. En fin, ojala y en este fin de semana les pueda traer otro capitulo, por mientras, diganme que les parecio este, ¡lo apreciaria mucho! mañana es el dia del tributo espero que les vaya muy bien, cuidense y no se olviden de dejar Review. **_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hola ! les dejo el siguiente capitulo, los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea si... los veo abajo._**

* * *

Peeta POV

Camino junto con Haymitch por el mercado del Distrito 4 estamos en búsqueda de un regalo perfecto para cada niño, bueno principalmente para Amos y Caitlin, ya que para mis dos pequeños ya tengo una idea de que darles, caminamos y de pronto Haymitch golpea mi hombro y me señala un puesto con diferentes mascotas.

-¿Para todos?- le pregunto y el asiente.

-¡Oh vamos chico! No nos costaran nada, mira son para adoptar, asi que el dinero podemos usarlo para comprarles a los animales lo que necesiten.

-¿Y Johanna y Annie estarán de acuerdo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?, a demás sería una buena terapia también para ellas, y una compañía cuando los pequeños van a la escuela.

En eso tiene razón, así que acepto su idea y nos acercamos al puesto comenzamos a ver los animales, intentando encontrar la mascota perfecta. Después de una hora logramos decidirnos y salimos de ahí con cuatro animales, porque Haymitch ha encontrado un perro que según él va perfecto con Effie, aunque me da la impresión que quiere hacer las paces con ella porque no soporta a su criadero de gansos.

Llegamos a la casa de Annie que es donde pasamos las mañanas. Al entrar nos aseguramos de que no haya nadie dentro de la casa y entramos a la sala donde le colocamos a los animalitos un moño y alrededor de cada uno las cosas que compramos, así como los dibujos con los que siempre habían identificado sus cosas y unos pequeños detalles para las chicas, una vez que eso queda listo salimos al patio trasero el cual va directamente hacia la playa, donde están las chicas con los niños.

-¡PAPI! –grita Taylor en cuanto me ve y corre hacia mí y el pequeño Grant, quien ya se empieza a poner en pie, sonríe dejando al descubierto la puntita de su primer diente.

-Linda, ven, vamos adentro tu abuelito y yo les trajimos una sorpresa a todos.

-¿Una sorpresa?- pregunto Caitlin mientras Katniss terminaba de trenzar su rojizo cabello- ¿A mí también?

-Si preciosa a ti, Amos y a Grant, y Effie, tu mami, Annie y Katniss y su mamá- le contesto Haymitch mientras la cargaba.

-¡Vamos! –dijo sin más Amos y los tres niños comenzaron a correr hacia la casa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mi esposa mientras me pasaba a nuestro pequeño para que lo cargara.

-Ya verás.- le conteste mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los niños llegaron a la casa antes que nosotros sin embargo no entraron hasta que estuvimos todos con ellos, en cuanto entraron les dijimos que sus sorpresas estaban en la sala. Los niños corrieron y en cuanto entraron en ella se detuvieron en seco impresionados por lo que hallaron ahí.

-Busquen cual tiene sus dibujos- les dijo Haymitch, el primero que fue hacia las mascotas y hallo su pequeño tridente en su mascota fue Amos.

-¡Mami! Este es el mío- dijo mientras en sus manos tomaba un cachorro de un perro, cuando lo adoptamos nos dijeron que su raza era Beagle nos dijo que era muy amigable y juguetón además de cariñoso –Mira mami aquí también hay algo para ti.- le dijo muy entusiasmado mientras Annie caminaba hasta donde estaba su hijo y comenzaba a ver el regalo de su niño y el de ella el cual consistía en un dije con forma de tridente y en cada diente tenia escrito un nombre, el de ella en el diente izquierdo, el de Finnick en el derecho y en el central el nombre de su hijo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras veia tiernamente el detalle

-¡Gracias tío, gracias abuelo es genial! Prometo cuidarlo bien- nos dijo un Amos bastante entusiasmado que jugaba con el cachorro- Mami, ahora ya no te quedaras solita mientras yo voy a la escuela y mi tía al hospital- le dijo el niño acariciando la mejilla de su mamá

-No ya no, y lo vamos a cuidar entre los dos ¿está bien?- Amos asintió

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- dijo la mamá de Katniss

-Mmmm…Azucarillo...- todos lo miramos intrigados por el nombre que le quería poner al cachorro

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- le pregunto Katniss, quien apretaba mi mano pues aun recordaba su primer encuentro con Finnick, quien le había ofrecido un azucarillo

-Porque… porque a mi papá le gustaban los Azucarillos ¿no, mami?- Annie le alboroto el cabello

-Si amor, a tu papi le gustaban- le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica- Entonces Azucarillo será.

- ¡Este es el mío mamá!- dijo Caitlin con emoción- Tiene una pequeña hacha, es mío.

Johanna se acerco a su pequeña pelirroja y se sentó a su lado mientras la niña acariciaba al cachorro de dos meses de raza Collie, Johanna y su pequeña sonreían mientras el pequeño cachorro que movía frenéticamente su cola.

-Muchas gracias- nos dijo Jo mientras su pequeña veía al perro y ella sostenía su presente, un collar con una gotita de ámbar.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto mi niña

-Carpintero.-el cachorro ladro

-Le gusta el nombre mami- le dijo la pequeña emocionada- Gracias abu, gracias tío

Voltee a ver a mi pequeña quien aun veía al cachorro de schnauzer y al cachorro de retriever, mordía su labio, señal de que dudaba de cuál de los dos fuera, me acerque a ella y tome su mano, la lleve frente al retriever, ella me miro con un dejo de preocupación y yo solo asentí alentándola para que viera la imagen en el cuello del perro.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Mami es nuestro! ¡Mira tiene dos sinsajos chiquitos como los que papi dibuja representándonos a Grant y a mí y también tiene una llamita y un pan! ¡Es nuestro mami!- voltee a ver a mi chica en llamas y ella sonriente se acerco a paso apresurado y me abrazo, como llevaba a Grant en sus brazos este puso sus manitas en nuestras mejillas, se acercaron al perrito y comenzaron a acariciarlo, el cachorro se puso a olfatear a Grant quien al principio se alejo pero cuando Katniss extendió su manita hacia el perro y este la olfateo el niño se la tomo y se comenzó a reír.

-Papi, mami, ¿lo podemos llamar Tostado?... mira hasta le queda con su color de piel- el retriever era de un color dorado y mi familia parecía fascinada con el cachorro

-Tostado es el nombre perfecto linda- su rostro se ilumino y abrazo al cachorro quien hizo algo que no esperábamos, lamio su mejilla como si le intentara demostrar afecto, Katniss y su madre se miraron y sus ojos se cristalizaron al principio no capte bien el por qué pero después caí en la cuenta que años atrás habían vivido una escena parecida solo que la niña no era Taylor, era Prim, y en lugar de un perro con un moño, había sido una cabra de nombre Lady la que había lamido la mejilla de la niña. Me acerque a mi suegra y le coloque las manos en los hombros ella llevo sus manos a las mías y me vio con la mirada cristalina y me sonrío.

-Te lo conto en la primera arena…-fue lo único que me dijo y yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa y de la ventana tome su presente, una jaula con un canario.

-Y…¿ese?- pregunto Caitlin señalando al pequeño schnauzer que solo movía la colita

-Es de tu tía Effie

-¿Mío?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Tuyo, preciosa para que te haga compañía y ya no te pelees con los ganso-Effie sonrío y se acerco al cachorro, le comenzó a hacer mimos al cachorro.

Aquella tarde nos la pasamos en la playa mientras los niños jugaban y nadaban y los perros le ladraban a las olas, mientras Grant estaba con su abuela Katniss se sentó junto a mí recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias- deposito un beso en mi mejilla

-Eso era, una mascota, pensaba darles un gato pero…puedes entrenar al perro para que las acompañe a cazar

-Esa es una idea estupenda señor Mellark.- dijo mientras me miraba sonriente

-Qué bueno que le guste mi idea señora Mellark.- le doy un besito en la nariz

-Real- dijo ella contra mi cuello, en nuestro lenguaje eso significaba un "te amo"

-Real- le conteste, y tome su mentón obligándola a mirarme, me perdí por unos segundos en sus hermosos ojos grises esos que le había heredado a nuestro pequeño y acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios. En cuatro años cada vez que la beso es como la primera vez, mágico.

* * *

_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegraron el dia! ahora vamos al capi de hoy, ¿que les parecio? se esperaban que Peeta le regalara un perro, espero les haya gustado el capi, tengo buenas nuevas! este cuatri no me dejan mucha tarea lo cual me ayudara a EXTENDER unos cuantos capis más el fic, asi que todavia tendran un poco más de Creando Nuevos Recuerdos. En fin espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa xx **_

_**21.09.12 (me pidieron que pusiera fecha del dia que los publico y sus deseos son ordenes) :D **_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si, los veo más abajo_**

* * *

Katniss POV

Peeta tenía razón en que podía entrenar al cachorro para que me acompañara a cazar de hecho el cachorro, el cual ya ha crecido, sabe comportarse de manera sigilosa y ha aprendido a morder mi pantalón cuando ve una presa.

Hoy no ha sido la excepción pues ha encontrado una presa maravillosa, ¡un ciervo! Le venderé la mitad del ciervo a Sae y la otra mitad me la quedare yo, para que entre Effie y Peeta la cocinen. Hace unos cuantos años que estamos casados y puedo decir que aun no se cocinar muy bien, pero tengo un maravilloso esposo que me ayuda en lo que necesito, y yo hago lo mismo. Tostado me ha ayudado a arrastrar al ciervo, sin embargo para llegar al nuevo Quemador tengo que pasar por la panadería.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- dice mi chico del pan desde la puerta de su local.

-Por favor- el dice algo dentro del local y sale, no sin antes darme un rápido beso.

-¡Vaya un ciervo! Han tenido un buen día.- y lo carga como si nada, Tostado le ladra como reclamándole que no hubiese ido a ayudarnos a cargarlo desde un principio.

-Es muy ruidoso, sería imposible que nos acompañara- le digo al perro esperando que me entienda. Peeta se ríe y yo choco nuestros hombros. Caminamos hasta el Quemador donde Sae lo recibe extasiada y comienza a despellejar y cortar al ciervo nos da un pedazo y después salimos para ir a recoger a Tay al colegio. Mi pequeña se emociona al ver a su papá y aun más cuando él nos dice que nos acompañara a comer. Vamos a casa de Haymitch y Effie a los cuales vemos en el patio junto con mi niño quien ríe ante las caras que le hace su abuelo, mi pequeña los saluda y se pone a jugar con su hermanito quien ha decidido saltarse el gatear y ya ha comenzado a intentar caminar aunque lo hace con ayuda.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Qué bien se ven los dos- dice Haymitch al vernos a Peeta y a mí, lo miramos suspicaces pues no sabemos si lo dice en serio o en broma. –Oh y mira que ha cazado ciervo.- le dice a Effie quien también sonríe al vernos.

-Nena, mete tu mochila a la casa y ahí en la cocina hay fruta picada puedes comer un poco- le dice Effie a mi pequeña , quien se lleva su mochila, mientras Grant, que ha aprendido a usar a Tostado como caballo, se monta en él y el perro sigue a Taylor, Bigotes el perro de Effie va tras ellos.

-¿Nos pueden decir que se traen?- les pregunto, un poco fastidiada.

-Tranquila preciosa, queremos hacerles un favor.- dice Haymitch

-Vayan a dar una vuelta, nosotros cuidamos a los niños, hace mucho que no salen como lo solían hacer antes de los pequeños, Hay y yo cocinaremos el ciervo y ¿Qué les parece si lo cenamos? Tengan aquí hay comida…-dice Effie tendiéndonos una canasta

-Vayan, diviértanse- dice nuestro ex mentor

-Pero…- le digo yo sin embargo me interrumpe.

-¡Aun soy su mentor quieran o no así que háganme caso!

Ambos asentimos y Peeta toma la canasta y salimos de la aldea, tomados de la mano, rumbo al bosque, al lago, aun recuerdo la primera vez estuvimos aquí juntos, fue después de mi platica con Haymitch cuando me había dicho que era mi turno de hacerlo feliz, que le demostrara que no debía vivir cien vidas para merecérmelo. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta mientras llegamos a la pradera donde aún queda la alambrada pero solo para evitar para que animales salvajes entren.

-No, nada… ¿sabías algo acerca de esta idea?

-Para ser sincero, no, es la primera vez que no me veo involucrado en sus sorpresas.- contesta sinceramente.

Llegamos rápidamente al lago y acomodamos las cosas, pronto estuvimos disfrutando de frutas frescas y pan con queso, Haymitch se había encargado de meter una botella de vino blanco en la canasta y unas copas. Comimos un poco y nos recostamos en el pasto, yo con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho, escucho su corazón palpitar y recuerdo nuestra segunda arena, cuando después de tocar el campo de fuerza por solo unos segundos ese sonido dejo de existir, Finnick lo había revivido.

-Jamás creí estar de esta manera- le digo mientras cierro los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Así, siendo a nuestra manera felices, con una familia, con hijos, compartiendo todo con la persona que amo.

-Yo sí- comenta seguro- Muchas veces me imagine estando los dos juntos, siempre imagine como serian nuestros hijos y debo decir que son maravillosos, después de seis años de que Snow me quito mi familia y me torturo, puedo decir que por fin puedo ser feliz, claro como tú dices, a nuestra manera- no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Comencé a recorrer con mis manos su torso mientras él deshacía la trenza que amarraba mi cabello, Haymitch tenía razón hace mucho que no estábamos los dos solos, al menos no en este lugar.

-¿Por qué sueltas mi cabello?- le pregunto en tono de puchero justo como Taylor lo hace.

-Mmm… No lo sé, hace mucho que no lo traes así, aunque también cuando lo traes amarrado me gusta, me gusta de cualquier manera, eres bella.-pude sentir como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, Peeta siempre ha sabido la forma de hacerme sonrojar. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y sonrió para mis adentros, porque es aquí junto a las manos de Peeta donde siempre han pertenecido las mías. Ambos hemos luchado para llegar a donde estamos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que después de todo el que me ofreciera voluntaria en aquella cosecha paso algo bueno- no miro a Peeta, pero sé que en su rostro habrá confusión. Miro el atardecer, ese naranja que años atrás me dijo que era su favorito y después levanto la mirada para encontrarme con ese azul que me hace sentir segura y como supuse me mira extrañado

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, la verdad no sé que hubiese sido de mi…porque quizá desde el momento en que me arrojaste aquel pan un sentimiento más fuerte que el agradecimiento creció dentro de mí, sin embargo no pude reconocerlo hasta mucho tiempo después…-hablaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, solo Peeta podía lograr que hiciera eso incluso podía sentir mis ojos humedeciéndose.- Incluso muchas personas supieron lo que sentía por ti antes que yo…

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó de manera inocente, suspire y le sonreí.

-Sé que lo sabes pero no me importa repetírtelo cada día de mi vida…AMOR, siempre fue amor…y agradezco que estemos juntos. Real.

-Real, linda real- me contesto y junto mis labios con los suyos

-Van bien…-dije cuando nos separamos- tu color favorito, el naranja atardecer y el mío el verde como este lugar combinan bien.

-Tienes toda la razón, yo opino que debería haber un cuadro con estos dos elementos en casa ¿no crees?

- Te estás tardando- nos reímos.

Antes de que la noche cayera regresamos a casa de Effie y Haymitch, donde nos esperaban con la cena, platicamos, Taylor nos conto de su día y claro de sus travesuras, cuando le llame la atención por haberse subido a la silla y aventar bolitas de papel Grant hizo algo que al principio molesto a su hermana pero después logro arrancarnos una sonrisa, dejo el pedazo de pan en su sillita la miro y comenzó a balbucear, cada vez que le decíamos "Ay tu hermana es una traviesa" él ponía cara de enojado y le "decía" de cosas.

Una vez en nuestra casa, les colocamos a los pequeños sus pijamas y aquella noche no durmieron en su cama, durmieron con nosotros, y ni Peeta ni yo tuvimos pesadillas, definitivamente esto es vida, una vida llena de amor.

* * *

_**¡Hola mis lectores lindos! mil gracias por sus reviews pronto muy pronto llegaremos a la parte del epilogo, si sé que me tarde en subir capi, pero estaba adelantando otra historia, Manten los ojos abiertos, la cual pues les recomiendo que lean cuando terminen esta si? ¿que les parecio este capi? ¿les gusto? espero me lo dejen saber en sus reviews o mensajes privados, me hacen el dia, los adoro y los veo pronto.**_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la super Suzanne Collins, los veo más abajo, disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

Peeta POV

Esta mañana llego una carta, una invitación, Katniss hasta este momento no la ha visto, anoche estuvo muy inquieta casi no durmió y es mejor no alterarla.

-Papi…- dice mi pequeña mientras caminamos a la escuela, en un brazo llevo a su hermanito y ella me está tomando de la mano - ¿Por qué me traes hoy tu?

-¿No querías que te trajera yo?- le pregunto, mientras nos detenemos para dejar pasar una ambulancia

-Sí, está bien que me traigas tú pero normalmente lo hace mami ¿está enferma?

- No linda, no está enferma solo que no durmió mucho

- Tuvo pesadillas- no era pregunta era afirmación, a sus casi cinco años era muy perceptiva.

-Sí, tuvo pesadillas y no durmió bien- llegamos a la puerta de la escuela y se despide de nosotros.

-Bueno campeón ahora somos tu y yo- le digo a Grant quien me sonríe y deja al descubierto los pequeños dientes que le han comenzado a salir, lo llevo a la panadería donde dejo instrucciones y después paso al Quemador donde compro algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno, al llegar a la casa Katniss ya esta despierta.

-¿otra pesadilla?- le pregunto, ella asiente mientras extiende los brazos para que le pase a Grant quien le comienza a acariciar la cara, - Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Ella asiente y yo me dirijo a la cocina donde saco las cosas y comienzo a preparar la comida, de pronto escucho como tocan la puerta trasera y veo a Haymitch le abro y el entra, en sus manos lleva un sobre, uno idéntico al que llego hoy en la mañana.

-¿Ya la leíste?- me pregunta en voz baja

-No, de hecho…- saco la carta de mi chaqueta

-¿Y Katniss ya la vio?

- No de hecho no durmió bien, y en cuanto llego la guarde para que no la viera

- Bueno te resumo el contenido, es del Capitolio, una invitación de la presidenta Paylor para que vayamos a las celebraciones de la caída de Snow. De hecho me parece que ha invitado a todos los ex tributos

-¿tan pronto aun faltan meses? Además yo no quiero ir, y estoy seguro que Katniss tampoco querrá…

-Lo sé chico, pero pues aunque los juegos y todo ese rollo hayan terminado estas celebraciones deben organizarse con meses de anticipación, yo tampoco quiero ir, Effie acaba de llamar a Annie pero ella tampoco lo desea, me salí mientras hablaba con Johanna pero por lo poco que escuche al parecer ella tampoco lo quiere.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-Primero que nada le tienes que decir a Katniss, no sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que por haber sido el Sinsajo Paylor quiere que vaya. Si Kat no acepta entonces tendrán que hablar con Paylor.- tiene razón, le tengo que decir a Katniss.- Ve el lado amable hijo, todos ustedes desde Johanna, Annie y ustedes tienen hijos y tienen por así decirlo un pretexto para disculparse y no asistir, Enobaria, Beetee, Effie y yo no lo tenemos, en fin chico ya me voy por que Effie quiere ir a comprar unas cosas que nos faltan al quemador, ¿lo vemos para comer?

-Si claro, ahí estaremos- Haymitch se salió y yo termine de preparar el desayuno.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, el humor de Katniss mejoro poco a poco, después de escombrar y limpiar un poco la casa, Katniss y Grant me acompañaron a la panadería, ahí mi chica me ayudo a hacer el pan mientras nuestro pequeño comía las chispas de chocolate.

-Katniss...hoy en la mañana llego algo- intento tantear el terreno, al parecer su pequeño episodio ya había pasado.

-¿sucede algo malo?- me pregunta mientras toma una toallita y la moja para limpiarle el rostro a nuestro hijo quien se ha llenado la cara de glaseado

- Mmmm… la verdad no sé si es malo o bueno, es que es una carta…- la escruto con la mirada- del Capitolio- ella deja de limpiar la cara de nuestro pequeño, me miro un poco asustada y después suspiro.

-¿Y qué dice?

- Es una invitación para las celebraciones de la caída de Snow, han invitado a todos los ex tributos...

-No sé… no quiero ir, los recuerdos en aquel lugar son…- la entendía, así que la abrace.

-Te entiendo cariño…vamos por Taylor y ahorita que vayamos con Haymitch hablaremos, porque al parecer ellos tampoco quieren ir- ella asintió y salimos de la panadería rumbo a la escuela de nuestra hija para recogerla.

Comimos en casa de Haymitch y cuando Taylor coloco a su hermano en el lomo de Tostado y salieron a jugar con los gansos fue el momento exacto de hablar acerca del asunto de la carta.

-Bueno, ni Annie ni Johanna quieren ir al Capitolio a ambas les trae malos recuerdos y bueno en mi caso también- comenta Effie mientras juega con su vaso

-Yo…- comienza Haymitch- La verdad si ella no va pues yo tampoco, es así de sencillo ¿y ustedes?

- No quiero ir, a mí también me trae malos recuerdos y bueno pues en mucho tiempo no he tenido episodios fuertes, así que no me quiero arriesgar- dije de manera sincera, todos miramos a Katniss, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Estas consciente de que quizá tu si tengas que ir?- le dice Haymitch

-Sí, lo sé pero sinceramente no me siento capaz de ir, aun no, quizá más adelante pueda pero por el momento no, además y no es pretexto pero siento que Taylor y sobre todo Grant están aun muy pequeños para hacer un viaje tan largo, una cosa es ir a los distritos y ustedes han visto que cuando vamos al Distrito 3 el viaje los cansa mucho ahora imagínense un viaje al Capitolio que es aun más largo, aunque Paylor nos mande un aerodeslizador los va a cansar…

- No solo eso, una cosa y no solo por Grant y Tay, sino también por Amos y Caitlin es exponerlos frente a la gente del distrito y otra cosa es exponerlo frente a todo Panem estando aun chicos- comento Effie, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, creo que todos lo estábamos.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que hablemos con Paylor y le expongamos el punto, ella es muy accesible así que probablemente encuentre una solución.- dice Haymitch animado

Acordamos llamar a Paylor a la mañana siguiente, en la noche después de que los niños se han dormido, Katniss hace algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo, toma el libro que comenzó como terapia y se pone a escribir en él, escribe acerca de cómo han cambiado algunas cosas en el distrito desde que las cosas mejoraron y después cuando termina se pone de pie y me abraza, nos acomodamos en el sillón y así de aquella manera nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

_**¡Hola gente linda! mil gracias por sus reviews, ¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿que les dira Paylor?, perdon por la tardanza la inspiracion no llegaba y pues ya saben que es frustrante escribir sin ella, pero por fin aparecio en fin ya saben comentarios, quejas,sugerencias en vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Los quiero! **_

_**Resa xx**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Los personajes no pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins...los veo más abajo.**_

* * *

Katniss POV

Esta mañana hablaremos con Paylor, Taylor no irá hoy a la escuela, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde la llamada así que para que no tenga que andar a las carreras hemos decidido que hoy no vaya, aun está dormida al igual que su hermano, Peeta y yo estamos en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Effie y Haymitch vendrán a desayunar y una vez que terminemos llamaremos a Paylor, el nuevo alcalde del distrito nos ha permitido hacer la llamada desde el edificio de justicia para que nos sea más accesible hablar con ella, por los niños los chicos que trabajan con Peeta en la panadería se han ofrecido a cuidarlos mientras hacemos la llamada, confió en esos chicos y Peeta también así que hemos accedido.

-Mami- dice Taylor tras de mí, cuando volteo veo que no va sola, Grant va con ella tomándola de la mano y tomándole el lomo a Tostado, mi pequeño que ya quiere caminar por el solo sin mucho éxito aun.

-Buenos días linda ¿Cómo se bajo tu hermano las escaleras?- le pregunta Peeta mientras yo me acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y hago lo mismo con mi niño

-Lo saque de su cama, y lo subí encima de Tostado para que lo bajara una vez aquí abajo Grant se bajo de Tostado y me dio la mano y lo tomo y comenzó a dar pasos…auque de repente dejaba que lo jalara Tostado ¿Por qué no fui a la escuela?- le sonreí porque así actuaba mi pequeña cuando sabia que algo andaba extraño

- Por que hoy tu papi y yo tenemos que hacer algo muy importante junto con tu abuelito y tu tía, ¿Tenias algo importante que hacer en la escuela?- le pregunte mientras sentaba a Grant en la periquera y ella se sentaba en su silla y le daba un trago a su leche.

- Pues… iba a jugar carreritas con Cory y sus amigos, Mijael y Evan, ellos dicen que una niña no les puede ganar, y yo creo que si- toma el tenedor y comienza a comerse su fruta- ¿Verdad que si puedo ganarles mami?- me pregunta con un pedazo de guayaba en la boca.

- Claro que si nena, quizá necesitas un poco de práctica para correr más rápido que ellos pero sin duda podrías hacerlo ¿Quién es Cory?

- El hijo del carnicero, Mijael su papá es… no se que sea y Evan es el que vive en la tie…

-La tienda de dulces, lo recuerdo- hay ocasiones que cuando vamos con Peeta de regreso nos hace pasar a comprar dulces y siempre que vamos el pequeño está ahí y la saluda, no es que viva ahí sus papás son demasiado jóvenes y viven en una de las viejas casas de la Veta, trabajan con Sae y su abuela la dueña del local lo cuida desde el amanecer hasta que lo recogen.

-¡Buenos días!- dice Effie, Haymitch viene tras de ella cargando una bolsa.

-Hola, hoy no fui a la escuela- les dice animada mi nena, mientras que mi pequeño sonríe al verlos entrar.

-¡Qué bueno! Así mas tarde podremos jugar a atrapar al ganso- le contesta Haymitch quien se ha inventado ese juego de corretear a los gansos hasta que atrapen uno, el que gana tiene que "pagar" los dulces, pero eso es un decir ya que siempre o casi siempre es él quien los paga, a veces cuando esta Peeta mi pequeña le pide dinero y con eso paga la mitad.

-Te voy a ganar.- le dice mi pequeña mientras se mete un pedazo de manzana a la boca y abre mucho los ojos

-No lo creo, yo te voy a ganar- le dice Haymitch mientras toma un pedazo de fruta del plato de mi niña.

Peeta, Effie y yo los vemos divertidos, mientras terminamos de acomodar la mesa. Una vez terminado el desayuno salimos de casa, la primera parada es en la panadería donde dejamos a mis pequeños, quienes se quedan entretenidos haciendo figuritas con la masa, de ahí nos dirigimos al edificio de justicia, donde el alcalde nos recibe gustoso y nos lleva hasta su despacho. Una vez ahí nos comenta que en el distrito también ya han empezado los preparativos para la celebración, se comunica al Capitolio donde se contacta con Paylor, le informa que nosotros estamos ahí y pone el altavoz del teléfono.

-Es bueno escuchar sus voces pero vaya parece que hoy es el día del llamado de los ex tributos, adivino lo que me quieren decir o me lo dicen ustedes mismos.-al parecer Johanna y Annie ya habían marcado

-Pues si es acerca de la invitación al Capitolio para la celebración y sobre como no queremos ir por las posibles crisis que podamos tener, entonces ya lo sabes- dice Peeta con parsimonia, mientras escuchamos que Paylor suelta una ligera risa.

-Claro que lo sé, así como también se que no quieren exponer a los niños ante tantas cámaras y personas ¿no es así?

-Bueno…de hecho si, así que queremos ver qué alternativas nos das…- le digo un poco preocupada porque su respuesta no sea la que espero.

-Bueno…pues les propondré lo mismo que a Annie y a Johanna, enviare un par de cámaras al distrito, y tendrán que ofrecer unas cuantas entrevistas, los niños no saldrán si así lo desean ustedes… va para los tres- dijo ella refiriéndose a Haymitch

- Oh por mi está bien Paylor pero ¿de qué hablaremos en las entrevistas?- pregunto tomando mi hombro.

-Pues de cómo han cambiado las cosas, como se sienten ustedes y algún mensaje positivo para la población.

Haymitch, Peeta y yo nos miramos, con el paso del tiempo habíamos aprendido a descifrar lo que nuestras miradas significaban, pronto estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar lo que nos pedía Paylor.

-¿Tendremos que presentarnos en la plaza?- pregunto Peeta

-Sí, solo en la ceremonia, queremos transmitir a todos los distritos y a sus ex tributos si los tienen claro.

-Ok, daremos las entrevistas, los niños no saldrán y apareceremos en la plaza para la ceremonia- comento Peeta

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Effie está con ustedes?- nuestra acompañante que todo este tiempo había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación se sentó correctamente en la silla y aclaro su garganta.

-Sí, aquí estoy

- Muy bien, entonces te pediré de favor que te encargues de tener todo en orden, lleves tiempos y logres que estén al a hora indicada en el lugar indicado ¿podrás?- el rostro de Effie se ilumino por completo, organizar era algo que se le daba muy bien y eso lo dejo notar en el tono de su voz

-Claro, encantada lo haré- contesto ella, realmente parecía emocionada.

Después de que le dejara claras instrucciones a Effie terminamos la llamada con Paylor no sin antes acordar que las cámaras llegarían dos semanas antes de la ceremonia para poder hacer las entrevistas con tiempo y que estas fueran editadas a tiempo. Pasamos por los pequeños a la panadería, y de ahí nos dirigimos a casa donde Taylor y Haymitch se pusieron a jugar mientras Effie veía que el juego fuera justo, Grant estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando Peeta se paro tras de mí y recargo su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-¿Todo bien linda?- pregunto, mientras besa mi mejilla.

-Si...- suspiro y volteo la cara para que nuestras miradas se encuentren, tengo un poco de miedo de aparecer en público nuevamente pero si él está a mi lado todo irá bien- Solo calla y bésame- él sonríe y me besa.

Todo irá bien.

* * *

_**LO SIENTO **__**LO SIENTO **__**LO SIENTO **__**LO SIENTO **__**LO SIENTO siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se llevaron mi lap y la computadora de escritorio a actualizar y se tardaron años en darmelas... tenia mucho trabajo el señor que las actualizo, y apenas ayer me las dieron... lo siento tanto... pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus Reviews y mensajes privados, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews... esta vez no tardo en actualizar... estamos en la recta final... y una ultima pregunta ¿no les cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras correctas para finalizar una historia, como si la historia no quisiera terminar ? no sé si me entiendan jajaja**_

_**Los quiero, Resa **_

_**xx (07.11.12)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi alocada mente._**

* * *

Hace una semana habían llegado las cámaras, el primer día me sentí un poco tensa por suerte Taylor ya estaba de vacaciones de la escuela y ya no tenía que salir tanto a la calle de vez en vez iba a la panadería a ayudarle a Peeta, o al quemador a comprar me había decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de ir a cazar.

Ayer por la mañana mi antiguo equipo de preparación había llegado con seis maletas llenas de ropa nueva para mis pequeños, seis maletas para cada uno y para los adultos, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta y yo una sola. Effie les había pedido ayuda para arreglarnos a Peeta y a mí para las entrevistas y para la presentación en la plaza y ellos gustosos aceptaron.

-Linda la maternidad te ha dado un brillo especial en la mirada- dijo Venia mientras se dedicaba a colocarme una mascarilla

-Ya lo creo, aunque no creo que solo sea la maternidad, también creo que parte de ese brillo especial se debe a un panadero rubio que es su esposo- comento Octavia con una sonrisa un tanto picara, yo solo rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Por extraño que suene, extrañaba tenerlas parloteando a mí alrededor aunque falta Flavius- les dije cerrando los ojos

- Si falta Flavius pero él se está encargando de elegir la ropa para las entrevistas y para la presentación en la plaza y pensando cómo te maquillara y peinara.

Hoy eran las entrevistas serian transmitidas en vivo y los horarios variarían a nosotros nos tocaría al último, después de Haymitch y Effie casi entrada la noche, no sabíamos que nos preguntarían, solo esperaba que no fuera nada que desatara algún recuerdo falso en Peeta quien era muy extraño que los tuviera, o que me causara una depresión. El resto de la mañana se la pasaron arreglándome y dejándome guapa. Caída la tarde ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto un vestido de fondo rojo calado bajo encaje negro, el cual me llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, los zapatos eran negros con un poco de tacón, mi cabello Flavius había optado por dejarlo suelto con unos cuantos tirabuzones y el maquillaje era muy natural, claro en la parte izquierda del vestido coloque la insignia del sinsajo, a Peeta lo habían vestido con un traje negro parecido al de nuestras primeras entrevistas, su camisa era negra sin embargo la diferencia entre el *traje de aquella vez y este era que no tenia los detalles en llamas, el único color que había era el de su corbata que era de un color vino.

-Luces hermosa- dijo tras de mí, me gire para verlo y le sonreí.

-Tu luces muy apuesto- el me devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a donde me encontraba nos dimos un beso rápido, y después nuestros pequeños entraron, seguidos por Tostado quien ya había crecido un poco más, y Grant mi pequeño ya había aprendido a caminar e incluso intentaba ya decir sus primeras palabras.

-¡Guau! Se ven muy bien- nos dijo Taylor mientras nos veía de arriba abajo- ¿Van a algún lado?

-No.- le contesto Peeta- Vamos a estar en unas entrevistas, las cuales se van a hacer en la casa, así que tienen que seguir las siguientes reglas, si las siguen les vamos a dar un premio ¿va?- mis dos pequeños asintieron y yo sonreí

-Bueno pueden estar presente en las entrevistas pero no quiero que hagan ruido.- les dije

-¿Tenemos que estar calladitos?- me dijo mi pequeña, a quien seguramente le costaría mucho trabajo.

-Sí, tienen que estar calladitos y sentados donde se sienten sus tíos Flavius, Octavia y Venia. ¿Está bien? Si Grant quiere venir con nosotros mejor se salen al jardín o se suben a tu cuarto y que Tostado no ladre.

-Si papi, calladitos y sin movernos de nuestro lugar.

-Esos son mis niños- le dijo Peeta, entonces nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la sala donde habían colocado las cámaras y la iluminación y la habían acomodado de tal manera que cupieran todas las cámaras y la iluminación así como las personas.

-Muchachos, ¿están listos? – nos pregunto Caesar quien viste un traje morado a juego con su cabello.

-Claro, más que listos.- le contesta Peeta por ambos.

-Katniss debo decir que luces bellísima- comenta Caesar mientras besa mi mano.

-Muchísimas gracias

Tomamos asiento mientras le dan los últimos retoques de maquillaje a Caesar y preparaban la cámara, mire a mis pequeños quienes ya se hallaban sentados en las piernas de Flavius y de Venia, calladitos y muy atentos a lo que pasaba. El productor dio la orden de que todos se callaran y que podían comenzar a grabar, Caesar comenzó hablando acerca de lo sucedido en los últimos años y como poco a poco Panem y sus distritos se fueron levantando y después de cómo los pocos ex-tributos habían intentado re hacer sus vidas, fue ahí cuando toco el tema de los ya no tan trágicos amantes del distrito 12, quienes ahora ya tenían una familia, y habían podido seguir adelante, las preguntas fueron muy fáciles, a cerca de nuestra salud, de nuestros pequeños, de mis embarazos, de cómo veíamos el distrito, la mayor parte de la entrevista es entre Peeta y Caesar, yo intervengo muy poco y cuando nuestro entrevistador me pregunta el por qué casi no hablo la respuesta que le doy es simple y sincera, no hablo mucho porque entre los dos lo hacen más llevadero, Caesar se ríe sin embargo intento estar más activa en la plática .

-Ya casi para terminar, ¿Cómo ven esta nueva época? Ha costado trabajo ponernos de pie nuevamente pero, lo hemos hecho.

-Bueno, pues claro que ha sido difícil, muchos sufrimos perdidas, incluidos nosotros- dice Peeta, acto seguido toma mi mano y me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules- A nosotros nos ha costado trabajo reconstruir nuestras vidas, no ha sido fácil pero lo hemos logrado, esperamos que los tiempos sigan mejorando, hasta el momento con sus altas y bajas hemos podido salir, se que pronto todos nos estabilizaremos.- culmina Peeta mientras ambos nos dirigimos una mirada

-¿Katniss?- interviene Caesar

-Opino lo mismo que Peeta, le agregaría que no hay que rendirse siempre hay algo o alguien por quien seguir adelante, yo lo aprendí, primero fue por mi esposo y un tiempo después por mis pequeños, y mi nueva familia, siempre hay un nuevo comienzo. –Caesar sonrío y asintió.

-Bueno una última pregunta ¿Planean ampliar mas la familia?- Peeta rio y yo también, ambos dirigimos la mirada a nuestros pequeños quienes estuvieron muy atentos a toda la entrevista.

-No por el momento, y si te soy sincero así estoy bien con mis dos pequeños, mi esposa y una mascota- contesto Peeta mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros

-Qué bueno que así estés bien, la fábrica ha cerrado-Caesar rio al igual que mi chico- Ya con mis dos pingos es más que suficiente, a demás, tengo todo lo que algunos años no creía factible, y estoy más que feliz, no puedo pedir más.

La entrevista termino y Caesar se quedo a cenar, platicamos de todo un poco y mis pequeños le prometieron que lo verían a la mañana siguiente en la ceremonia de conmemoración. Las cámaras, la iluminación y las personas se fueron llevamos a nuestros pequeños a sus cuartos y una vez en el nuestro mientras Peeta me ayudaba a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido le pregunte.

-¿Quieres otro hijo?- lo escuche soltar una pequeña risa, termino de bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y me volteo hacia él, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me beso.

-No, ¿sabes? Puedo decir que soy una persona completa teniéndote a ti y a mis dos pequeños y esa familia tan rara y extravagante que tenemos pero ¿tu quieres otro hijo?- le sonreí y comencé a desabrochar su camisa

-No, pero el que no lo queramos, no significa que no nos podamos divertir ¿cierto?- me beso y rápidamente la ropa quedo regada por el cuarto y la noche se nos fue en caricias y besos.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda mil gracias por sus reviews y mensajes privados, lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero estaba en semana de examenes finales de cuatrimestre, los pase todos y ahora merecidas vacaciones, este es el penultmio capitulo, pero no se aflijan, los invito a leer Manten los ojos abiertos, y me voy a aventurar a otros fics de diferentes libros, espero verlos por ahi, bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ¿que opinan de la pregunta de Caesar sobre agrandar la familia? en fin ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare mas seguido, los quiero no olviden dejar sus reviews**_

_***El traje de Peeta me base como el que usa en la pelicula. Solo que sin los detalles de las mangas y el cuello del saco, el vestido de Katniss es uno que uso Taylor Swift en unos premios, el cual me encanto. **_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa xx **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Suzanne Collins, hay fragmentos de Sinsajo en este capitulo.**_

* * *

Me despierta el olor a pan recién horneado, sonrío a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, me desperezo, miro el reloj son las 5:30 de la mañana, me siento en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana y enciendo la lámpara de noche, busco en el piso algo que ponerme y tomo la camisa que Peeta uso ayer para la entrevista y me la coloco, bajo a la cocina donde él se encuentra de espaldas solo lleva puesto el pantalón y está limpiando los recipientes donde preparo la masa, me acerco hasta donde está y lo abrazo por la espalda

-Aun es temprano, vuelve a la cama… los demás vendrán a las 9 para desayunar y prepáranos, después la ceremonia se llevara a cabo a las dos.

-Lo sé, pero ya se me volvió a hacer costumbre levantarme temprano para preparar pan- seca el trasto y acto seguido sus manos, después se gira para que quedemos de frente, lo beso y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, el comienza a acariciar mi cabello- Ya casi esta, lo saco y lo cubro con los trapos para que se mantenga caliente y regresamos a la cama…

-¿a dormir?- pregunto de manera picara

-A lo que tú quieras linda- nos sonreímos y lo abrazo con fuerza, una vez que esta el pan le ayudo a colocarlo en la canasta y lo cubrimos con los trapos, después subimos a nuestra habitación y en cuestión de minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

Nos levantamos nuevamente a las siete de la mañana, nos duchamos juntos y después de vestirnos bajamos a preparar el desayuno, a las ocho y media llegan Effie y Haymitch con fruta que fueron a comprar al Quemador a los pocos minutos llegan mi antiguo equipo de preparación y nos ponemos a desayunar, a mitad del desayuno bajan Taylor y Grant aun en pijama, mi niño ya camina, no muy bien pero si la mayor parte del tiempo lo hace sin ayuda, saludan a los invitados y se ponen a desayunar, a las doce Venia, Falvius y Octavia me secuestran para empezar a arreglarme, a la una y media ya estoy lista admirándome en el espejo, me han hecho una trenza como la que años atrás mi madre les enseño a hacer y me han maquillado de manera suave, el vestido es hermoso y sencillo de color blanco largo* las mangas eran cortas pero se encontraban corrugadas de la parte central y eran transparentes al igual que la espalda , llevaba zapatos bajos del mismo tono que el vestido y claro mi broche de Sinsajo. Peeta por su parte vestía un pantalón color caqui y una camisa blanca. Cuando bajo a la sala me doy cuenta que mis niños también ya están vestidos para la ocasión, Taylor lleva un lindo vestido sin mangas de color amarillo claro y unas sandalias que a simple vista parecían negras pero si prestabas atención eran de un verde oscuro, Grant por su parte usaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones de color gris claro y llevaba tenis.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al edificio de Justicia donde nos encontramos con Haymitch y Effie quienes también visten en color claro, el alcalde nos saluda y salimos al estrado mis niños también suben con nosotros, quedándose sentados y atentos a la ceremonia, el nuevo himno de Panem suena y después se hace un minuto de silencio por todos aquellos que murieron en los Juegos y en la rebelión pasado el minuto el alcalde se pone de pie y comienza a hablar de lo sucedido en los últimos años, después en honor a todos los caídos un coro de niños sube y comienza a cantar una canción mientras en las pantallas pasan imágenes de los Juegos y la rebelión, la canción es bella ya que asegura que están sanos y salvos** , cuando terminan se escuchan cientos de aplausos y poco a poco estos van cesando mientras la gente se lleva los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalan hacia el estrado, todos imitamos esa acción tanto adultos como jóvenes. Este año se ha decidido hacer una especie de feria hay juegos y puestos de comida, en cuanto termina la ceremonia llevamos a los niños a que den una vuelta y vean lo que hay. Alrededor de las tres y media Peeta, los niños y yo volvemos a la casa, ahí tomamos una canasta y nos dirigimos a la pradera, cada año hacemos lo mismo, un día de campo, mas noche nos encontraremos con Effie, Haymitch y los demás, esta se ha vuelto una tradición.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un árbol frondoso ahí extendemos el mantel y comemos los bocadillos que hemos llevado, Tostado corretea mariposas mientras comemos, en cuanto Taylor y Grant terminan se unen a su mascota y comienzan a jugar.

-Lo logramos- dice Peeta mientras ve a nuestros pequeños, tiene razón lo logramos.

-¡Mira mami! Dientes de león – nos grita Taylor mientras sostiene unas cuantas flores en su mano, le sonreímos y después le dedico una tierna mirada a Peeta, mi diente de león recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y él pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

Juegan en la pradera: mi niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, Taylor, que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises, Grant, que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. A mi mente viene el recuerdo de cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí la primera vez, la manera en que me ahogo un terror que me parecía antiguo como la vida misma, y que solo la alegría de tenerla entre mis brazos logro aplacarlo. Recuerdo que llevarlo dentro a él fue mucho más fácil, aunque no mucho.

Las preguntas están empezando, ya superamos la primera parte. El alcalde nos informo el día de hoy que por fin se han destruido por completo todas las arenas, en los distritos se han construido monumentos en recuerdo a las víctimas y ya no hay Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo, lo enseñan en el colegio y Taylor sabe que formamos parte de ello. Grant lo sabrá dentro de unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo les voy a hablar de aquel mundo sin matarlos de miedo? Mis hijos, que dan por sentadas las palabras de la canción:

_En lo profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, _

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Mis hijos que no saben que juegan sobre lo que años atrás fue un cementerio.

Peeta dice que no pasara nada, que nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y sé que es así, tenemos el libro. Podemos lograr que comprendan todo de una forma que los haga más valientes. Pero un día tendremos que explicarles la verdad sobre mis pesadillas, por que empezaron y por qué, en realidad, nunca se irán del todo.

Les contaré, como sobreviví. Les contare que, cuando tengo una mañana mala, me resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque temo que me lo quiten. Entonces hago una lista mental de las muestras de bondad de las que he sido testigo, de los momentos en los que he vivido cosas hermosas. Aprieto la mano de Peeta y este me mira.

-¿Sabes? Mis recuerdos contigo, todos, tienen algo especial- comento

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?-pregunta curioso

-Todos y cada uno de ellos huelen a pan recién horneado- su sonrisa se ensancha y me besa, escucho a mi pequeña hacer un sonido de asco y ambos nos reímos, nos separamos y vemos a nuestros hijos lanzarle un palo a Tostado quien corre por él y se los trae de vuelta entonces recuerdo que aquellas cosas que pase las volvería a pasar si la recompensa fuera la misma y agradezco que mis pequeños ya no tengan que pasar por esas cosas, ellos conocerán unas muestras de bondad y quizá de maldad pero nada como lo que vimos su padre y yo, aunque aun así se que hay juegos mucho peores. Por ahora solo disfruto este momento, porque este es un estado de gracia ya que la lucha valió la pena, ahora espero que no cometamos una estupidez que nos lleve a cometer nuevos errores, porque esta edad de oro es algo bueno, justo y REAL.

* * *

_***el vestido es el que usa Taylor Swift en el video de Safe & Sound **_

_**** la canción obviamente es la de Safe & Sound **_

_**Hola gente linda y hermosa, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes privados, muchas gracias por seguir la historia jamas crei llegar al numero de reviews que hasta este momento, mientras escribo estas lineas, tengo. Gracias a todas las personas que han marcado no solo la historia si no a mi tambien como favorita. Gracias a las siguientes personas: MarEverdeen, Jackeline, Sol de MediaNoche, KoyukiBetts, Riley92, PulgaMellark, Bellamybel, candy1928, ErandiGuz, lau29, Hadelqui, Luzyla Palermo, XkanakoX, KarlitaPC, AHutcerson, MelanyAguilera, damalunaely, Cony Farias, sara, Yaci-chan, Ires, camiibell03, Tonks Lunatica, MissSugarCubes, Adrix Mellark, lothiriel-eiri, yess, josefasolis, OOANDISAOO, Eleanor25, Nela Canela, A.M Darling, artemisa93, avis, Katsa C.P. Mellark , magaly, raqhu, Little Gelfling, Chrushbut, Annie Htw, as sejmet, Krsiten Rock, Hikari Witch, akatsuki84, Dark Zeldalink, Sol Meyer, Vanessa Alison, sliun2007, Martuky96, Black919, , Anne-Potter17, Xime25, Sakura, Coraline Kinomoto, Dariela, yukikandavobifield, Ge Potter, bren-nuit, nina, fairy white, Lady Kid, Sweet Engel, gotik pirata, Natsume Maya Sama, laurita261, I´mNessy´YeeiDi, It´sFramzanaaMellark y a todos los anonimos que me dejaron reviews y a los que no dejaron pero leyeron la historia. **_

_**Bueno espero poder leerlos pronto en alguna de mis otras historias, pronto subire más pero por mientras los invito a que pasen por Manten los ojos abiertos (donde Tay y Grant ya estan grandes) y Sano y salvo. No se olviden de dejarme review para saber que les parecio este capitulo. **_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Resa J.E**_

_**xx **_

_**12.12.12**_


End file.
